Frozen Guardian
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle has shut out her sister. Pitch, the evil nightmare-king, takes advanced of her. Then one day, Jack Frost stumbles into her life. Will he be able to protect her for the rest of her life? Pairing: Jack/Elsa. And some Kristanna and Ace/Elsa moments, but not that many.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in the kingdom of Arendelle. A little princess, named Elsa looked out of her window. She made a little movement with her hand and a little frost appeared onto the window.

"Elsa!" her little sister ran into the room. "Let's play!"

"It's late." Said Elsa. "Mom said we shouldn't stay up too late."

"Please…" Anna made a pouty face.

Elsa giggled. She just couldn't resist against that face.

"Okay. But only for an hour!"

"Yeah!" Anna grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

That same night a figure with a hoodie was flying through another town.

Ice appeared on the walls of houses and the figure stood still for a moment.

A little fairy flew beside him.

"I told you I'm faster." Echoed the voice of the hooded figure through the air.

The little fairy rolled her eyes and flew a little forward.

"Hey!" A giant bunny jumped onto the ground.

The hooded figure turned around and his eyes glowed in the shadows.

"Frost, North wants to see you." Said the bunny.

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You know after all these years you can at least call me at my first name."

"Jack Frost." Said the bunny.

"Kangaroo." Said Jack.

"I'm a bunny!" Said the Easter bunny. "But anyway…North wanted to talk to you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He jumped up and flew to the North Pole.

Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman and Bunny were in the workshop.

"What is wrong, North?" Asked Jack.

North, also know as Santa or Nick, sighed. "Pitch is back."

"Back?" Said Jack. "I thought….but how?"

"We don't know how. But he might be in Arendelle." Said North. "God knows why."

"Let me guess, I have to check it out?" Asked Jack.

"Yes." Said North. "Just see if he is there and why."

Jack nodded and flew away.

Elsa sat up in bed.

Her mother sat next to her.

"Mommy, can I stay up tonight?" Asked Elsa.

Her mother smiled and tucked her in. "No, honey. It's getting too late for you two."

"But…"

"What did I say?" Said her mother strict.

Elsa sighed and lay down.

"Go get some sleep. Then you can play tomorrow."

Her mother gave her a kiss and left.

Elsa turned around and closed her eyes.

She almost fell asleep, when she felt someone crawling onto her.

"Elsa…" Whispered Anna. "Wake up, wake up."

Elsa pushed her off.

"Go away."

Anna climbed onto the bed again. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened up her eyes and smiled.

The little girls ran down the stairs to the big ballroom.

"Watch this." Said Elsa. She made a little snowball in her hands and fired it up into the air. It exploded and little ice sparkles fell onto the floor. Anna laughed and ran around.

The girls played for a while.

"I love snow!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa made a few hills of snow and Anna jumped onto them.

She jumped and Elsa made a new snow hill. Anna jumped up again, but Elsa couldn't keep up.

"Wait, slow down!" Yelled Elsa.

She tripped and shot a little ice beam, which hit Anna in the head.

"Anna!" Elsa ran over to her and held her. "No, no, no, no…"

Ice appeared underneath her feet and crawled up the wall.

"Momma, papa!" Cried Elsa.

Her parents ran into the room.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" Said her father.

"It was an accident." Said Elsa.

Her father grabbed Anna. "This is getting out of hand!"

"What do we do?" Said her mother.

"I know where to go." Said her father.

They went to the trolls. Yes, trolls. A troll healed Anna, but took the memories of Elsa her powers away. But Anna did remember the fun.

Elsa locked herself up in her room and avoided Anna.

"Honey?" Her father walked into the room. "Are you okay? Anna is asking for you."

"I'm not playing with her anymore." Said Elsa. "I hurt her, daddy."

"Aw, my poor baby." Her father hugged her.

Elsa sighed.

Her father looked her in her eyes. "Do you need anything?"

Elsa shook her head. "No…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"I know." Said her father. "But we closed the gates and we are going to find a solution for your problem."

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

Her father smiled and walked out of the room.

Elsa slid down and put her knees up.

"Stupid curse."

She looked at her hands. Elsa stood up and walked to the window.

She carefully put her hands on the windowpane. Outside it was snowing.

The windowpane froze. Elsa pulled her hands back in shock.

"Control it…." Said Elsa. She quickly jumped down.

Suddenly she heard an evil laugh inside the room.

"Who is there?" Said Elsa scared.

A tall man walked out of the shadows. He had a pale skin and dark spiked hair.

"Hello, princess." The man made a little bow.

"I don't know you." Said Elsa. She took a few steps back and ice appeared underneath her feet as she stepped back.

"Oh…" the man laughed. "But you do, Elsa. See, you know me as the boogeyman, but my real name is Pitch."

"The boogeyman…" Said Elsa. "Please, don't hurt me, I'm afraid."

Pitch kneeled down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're doing it yourself. The ice you can't control almost caused the death of your beloved sister."

He stood up again. Elsa shivered and ice crawled up the wall.

"It was an accident!" Said Elsa.

Pitch snickered. "Of course. Well, I've got to explore the town a little bit, see if there are more nightmares."

He took a few steps back and slowly disappeared into the shadows.

Elsa sat down and cried. It slowly snowed inside the room.

A few years later her father got the idea to give her gloves.

He put tiny gloves onto her hands.

"Remember?" Said her father.

"Conceal, don't feel." They both said.

He gave her a pet on her head. "Very good."

Elsa smiled. "So, this will help me?"

"Yes, it will hold your powers back." Said her father.

Anna looked around the corner at them.

Her father noticed her. "Anna…"

"Dad." Anna looked at Elsa. "Elsa…"

Elsa walked past her back to her room.

She closed the door behind her.

Jack saw a giant castle.

"Whoa…" Whispered Jack. "This is really a kingdom."

He flew to the castle and entered through a window.

"Who are you?"

A little girl looked up from her dollhouse.

"I'm…"

"Are you with him?" Elsa stood up. Underneath her feet appeared a little ice.

"You are doing that." Jack leaned onto his staff.

"I asked you a question."

"No." Said Jack. "I'm not with who ever you're talking about."

Elsa sighed relieved.

"My name is Jack Frost."

"I'm princess Elsa."

Jack grinned and bowed down. "The pleasure is all mine."

Elsa giggled a little.

Jack smiled. When she was happy it was like a flower blooming. But he also sensed fear.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna's voice came from the door.

"Who is that?" asked Jack.

"Just my sister Anna." Said Elsa. "Go away, Anna!"

"Okay, bye…."

"That isn't very nice." Said Jack.

"Sorry, but I would just hurt her." Said Elsa sadly. "Now, please leave."

Jack frowned. She was so sad for her age.

"Wait, did you see a tall man with pale skin?" Asked Jack.

Elsa was silent for a while. She could tell Jack the truth, but Pitch told her if she told anyone about him, he would hurt everyone in Arendelle.

"N-no…" Said Elsa. "I didn't."

"Okay." Said Jack. "If you see him, tell me."

"Elsa…" Her father and mother walked into the room.

"Mom, dad…" Elsa took a few steps back. "W-why are you here?"

"How are you holding up, honey?" Asked her mother.

"You don't see him?" Asked Elsa.

"Who?"

"They can't see me." Said Jack quickly.

"Is there someone here with you?" Said her father.

"No, I'm okay." Said Elsa.

Her mother put her hand on her shoulder, but Elsa backed away.

She felt her back against the wall and ice crawled up the wall.

"It's getting out of hand!" Said Elsa. "I can't control it!"

Jack looked at Elsa. Fear was written al over her face.

Her father tried to reach out for her, but she backed away.

"Don't. I might hurt you."

Her parents looked with hurt faces at her.

"Just go." Said Elsa. "I'm a danger."

Her parents sadly left.

"You too, Jack." Said Elsa.

"I'm the same as you." Said Jack.

"I said leave."

Jack ran after her parents.

"What do we do?" Cried her mother.

"I don't know." Said her father. "We need to protect her. The people will hurt her if they find out. We will keep her locked in…"

"I never wanted this!" Cried the mother. "I want her to have a normal life! She won't become social this way!"

"It is just something we have to do." Her father hugged her. "One day, she can go outside. But for now, she needs to stay here."

Jack flew back to North's workshop. What was that ridiculous! Locking her up wouldn't help at all! "Jack!" Said North. "You're back! Was Pitch there?"

"I didn't find him, but he is there." Said Jack. "I've met the princess of Arendelle…she has the power to control ice and snow!"

"Just like you!" Said Tooth (the Tooth fairy).

Jack nodded. "She is also the reason why Pitch is there. You see, Elsa, that's her name, is afraid of her powers. She is locked up all day and doesn't come in contact with anyone. And who loves fear? That's right, Pitch. She said she didn't see him, but I don't think she was being honest."

"Why would the child lie?" Asked North.

Jack sighed. "He probably threatened her. She is just a kid, easily to corrupt."

"I get so mad, just hearing about it!" Said Tooth. "Poor child. How old was she?"

"I guess ten."

"Now what do we do, Sherlock?" Said Bunny. "If you can't find him and she is lying."

"I don't know." Said Jack. "I have seriously no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa was now 18. A full-grown teenager. After all these years she was still afraid.

"Okay…" Elsa was in her room and looked into her mirror. "They only will be gone for a few days…it is just for a few days…"

"Don't calm down." Pitch appeared into the room.

"Pitch!" Said Elsa. "What do you want? Fear?"

"You guessed right." Said Pitch.

Elsa closed her eyes and thought about losing her family, her powers getting out of control….

Pitch took all her fear in. "Alright, that's enough for today."

"Elsa!" Yelled her mother from downstairs. "We are leaving!"

"Go say goodbye." Said Pitch.

Elsa ran out of the room.

They were dead. Their ship sunk.

When Elsa heard it, she couldn't believe it at first.

Now she wouldn't come out at all.

Elsa was now 23. She only saw Pitch. Food was brought at her door and the bathroom was next door. Anna wouldn't come at her door anymore.

Then one day the gates opened up.

"You are going to become queen." Said a council member. "You are the next in line."

Elsa was in the hallway and forced a smile. "Of course."

She didn't want to. But it was just for a day.

She walked into the study room and looked out of the window.

"It is just for today…" Sang Elsa. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…."

She looked at a painting of her father.

It was just for today. Only one day….

"Jack!" Yelled North

Everyone was in the workshop.

"What?" Jack jumped of the windowpane.

"There is a town you haven't been to in a while…Arendelle, I think."

"North, it's summer."

"Well, apparently Arendelle is frozen." Said North. "Did you…."

"No!" Said Jack. "But I know who did."

"Who?"

Jack sighed. "Elsa. She is the only one I know with ice powers. Unless Pitch got an upgrade."

He flew away to Arendelle.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The entire kingdom was frozen.

"What…" He gasped. Jack noticed something on the mountain. He flew towards it.

It was a giant ice castle.

"Let it go…let it go…." Sang a voice.

Jack walked into the ice castle.

"Here I stand in the light of day!" Sang the voice.

"What is that?" Whispered Jack.

Babytooth, one of Tooth's fairies who was always by his side, tried to hold him back.

"Babytooth, I've got to check out what that is!" Said Jack. Babytooth rolled her eyes and flew after him.

He walked upstairs into a room.

A girl with a beautiful ice dress on walked through the room…

Elsa walked through the room, when she noticed someone.

"Who is there?!" Yelled Elsa.

"Just me, Elsa…" Said Jack. He carefully stepped out of the corner.

Elsa stared at him in confusion. "Do I know you…you aren't with him are you?"

"Why do keep thinking that?" Said Jack. "Don't you remember me?"

"Remember you?"

"It's me, Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Isn't that just a myth?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, you believe in me, or else you wouldn't be able to see me." Said Jack.

Elsa sighed. "Sorry, but I don't…."

Suddenly she had some sort of flashback.

_"__Who are you?"_

_A guy with white hair and a staff stood in her room._

_Elsa looked up from her playhouse._

_"__I'm…"_

_"__Are you with him?" Elsa stood up. Underneath her feet appeared a little ice._

_"__You are doing that." Jack leaned onto his staff._

_"__I asked you a question."_

_"__No." Said Jack. "I'm not with who ever you're talking about."_

_Elsa sighed relieved._

_"__My name is Jack Frost."_

_"__I'm princess Elsa."_

_Jack grinned and bowed down. "The pleasure is all mine."_

"Hey…" Jack waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Said Elsa. "I…I remember…you came into my room…"

Jack smiled. "You remember."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah…but why are you here?"

"The town is frozen over." Said Jack. "They think I…"

"The town is not frozen, it is summer." Said Elsa.

"No, somehow you froze it." Said Jack.

"Stop it." Said Elsa. "You're lying. Please, stop!"

Jack saw a grin in the shadows, but it disappeared.

"Elsa." Said Jack. "Please, calm down! Let's go back to Arendelle and..."

A few ice spikes came out of the ground.

"I can't!" Yelled Elsa. "Anna…I hurt her…and if Pitch finds me…"

"I'll protect you." Said Jack with a serious face. "He won't get you."

Elsa blushed. "Thanks…" She said awkwardly.

Jack grinned and looked around.

"So, you've made this all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that I could do this…"

"Want to see a trick?" Said Jack.

He held up his hand and blew in it. A perfect snowball formed.

Jack threw it quickly into her face.

"Hey!" Elsa made a giant snowball with her hand and threw it onto him.

Jack climbed out of the snow and laughed. Elsa giggled.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Asked Elsa.

"You throw pretty hard for a princess." Laughed Jack.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Excuse you, but I'm...I was a queen…"

"Queen?" Said Jack.

He quickly bowed down.

"Please, don't be formal." Said Elsa. "I'm not the queen of Arendelle anymore…"

"Then go back." Said Jack.

Elsa turned around and walked towards her balcony.

Jack walked after her. She looked at the clouds.

"I can't Jack, you don't understand…it's a very long story."

"Tell me." Said Jack.

"You are very curious, Jack." Said Elsa. "Anyway, I was born with…these powers. When I was very little Anna and I used to play with my powers…"

Elsa smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"Then one night…while we were playing I hit her in the head with an ice beam. It was an accident! We brought her to the trolls…"

"Trolls?"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, they healed her head. But she would lose the memories of my powers. They left the fun though."

Left the fun? Thought Jack.

"I shut her out and avoided her. I met Pitch…he would often visit me…if I told anyone he would hurt my loved ones. I was forced to think of things that scared me and then he would take my fear…one day my parents died…I remember that he was very happy. He told me something about nightmare horses or something…I don't remember. Everything was always cold and dark and I was always scared. Scared for so many years….And this evening…it was my coronation day. Anna wanted to marry this guy Hans. I told her she was crazy and before I knew it we were fighting. She grabbed my glove and I got very angry. I shot ice at the crowd…. and ran and ran and ran. Eventually I build this ice castle. And then you came in."

Jack was silent and stared at her. What did she go through…why didn't he stay at that time in Arendelle? He should've stayed and at least helped her. No wonder why she didn't remember him.

"Tell me your story."

"What?" Said Jack.

Elsa leaned on her elbow and stared at him. "What is your story, Mr. Frost?"

"Well, snow queen…" Elsa gave him a glare and Jack grinned. "That's what you get for calling me Mr. Frost."

"Just tell the story, Frost." Said Elsa.

"Fine." Said Jack. "It was centuries ago. I had a sister and a mother. One day my little sister and me went onto the frozen lake to play. She was scared, because the ice started to crack. So I used my staff to push her over to a saver spot. I saved her, but the ice broke under my feet and I fell in…later I opened up my eyes and flooded out of the frozen lake. It was cold, dark and I was alone. But then I met the guardians. I learned what it meant to be a guardian. I even defeated Pitch!"

"Who are the guardians?" Asked Elsa.

"North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. Or as you know them; Santa, the tooth fairy, the sandman and the Easter bunny."

"Jack, stop playing with me." Said Elsa. "Those creatures don't exist."

"You think that." Said Jack. "But they do. Just as me, they are real. You don't believe in them, so you can't see them."

Elsa rolled her eyes and went inside again. Jack followed her.

"Are you going to stay or…" Said Elsa." Because Pitch isn't here, right now."

" I think I'll stay. You are still in danger." Said Jack.

"I can handle myself, Frost." Said Elsa.

"If you know Pitch, then you know that he won't take you back to Arendelle." Said Jack.

"Why do you care so much?" Asked Elsa.

"Because we are the same." Said Jack.

"We're not. I have no idea how to thaw ice."

"I could learn you!"

Elsa suddenly flinched a little and grabbed her head. She was very dizzy and exhausted of using her powers.

"Are you okay? Here…" Jack swung with his staff a few times and a couch of ice was made. "Lay down."

"But…" before she could protest he laid her down.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here." Said Jack.

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes.

Jack looked at her face. Her braid was detailed and little snowflakes were laying on it.

A dust of golden sand was above her head.

"Dreams…" Whispered Jack. The sand pictured two girls playing.

Suddenly the golden sand turned black. Elsa frowned and screamed.

Babytooth gasped.

"Nightmares!" Said Jack. "Elsa!"

Elsa was in the ballroom. She saw her younger self and Anna playing.

"Do the magic!" Giggled Anna.

Her younger self smiled and made a snowman appear.

She moved the stick-hands and said with a low voice: "Hi, I'm Olaf and I liked warm hugs." Anna laughed and clapped in her hands.

Elsa smiled. "When we were younger…you loved my powers. I was so happy, back then."

"Elsa!" Her father appeared before her. "How could you? Why? Why did you hurt her?"

"I didn't mean to!" Yelled Elsa. "It was-"

Suddenly she was in a room. It was cold and there was almost no light.

"Where am I?" Said Elsa.

"Where you belong." Pitch appeared into the room.

"How-"

"You ran off without letting me know." Pitch put his hand under her chin. "I was concerned that my queen got lost. But you are with Jack."

Elsa took a few steps back and fell down.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Nothing yet. We will meet again soon, but for now, let's give you a nightmare!"

Dark arms rose out of the ground and grabbed her.

"No, this is can't be real…" said Elsa.

"This is very real." Pitch laughed. A pain went through her body and Elsa screamed.

"Elsa!" Yelled another voice.

Elsa her eyes shot open and she sat up. She saw Jack sitting beside her with a worried look on his face.

"You were having a nightmare." Said Jack.

"Jack…" Elsa quickly hugged him and cried.

"It was just a dream." Whispered Jack. "You're okay."

Elsa quickly stopped hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Jack, it was a reflex." Whispered Elsa.

Jack laughed. "You are really awkward, aren't you?"

"I just don't have any experience talking to men." Said Elsa embarrassed.

Jack knew how she felt. Because of her imprisonment, she probably didn't know how to talk to others.

"It's okay." Said Jack. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens."

"I have a better idea," Said Elsa.

She couldn't go back to sleep. He would be there in her dreams…

Hans rode with the soldiers through the snow.

"How much further?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Not very far." Said Hans. "Remember, the queen is dangerous. Be careful."

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded.

"So what is your idea?"

Elsa dragged him to another room.

"You show me some more tricks." Said Elsa.

"Okay…" Jack knew she didn't want to sleep. "Watch this!"

He put up his staff and little snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, I can do better."

"Then show me ice queen." Joked Jack.

Elsa stomped with her foot on the ground and a little ice flowers appeared out of the ground.

"That's great!" Said Jack.

"Told you, I can do it better." Said Elsa.

Jack made a thinking face.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something, queen…" Said Jack. "What was that song, you sang earlier?"

Elsa blushed and whispered: "It was about letting it go…it's an old song."

"Sing it for me." Jack leaned on his staff.

"What?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Please." Jack went on his knees and grabbed her hands.

"I'm not singing it for you, if you don't sing it!" Yelled Elsa.

"Alright, then we sing together…" Said Jack. "But you start."

Elsa blushed and sang quietly:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like

I'm the queen

"Now you!" Said Elsa.

Jack sang:

The wind is howling

Like this swirling storm inside

Elsa:

Couldn't keep it in

Heavens knows I tried...

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Jack:

Be the good boy you always have to be

Jack and Elsa:

Conceal, don't feel, don't let

Them know

Elsa and Jack:

Well, now they know!

Elsa:

Let it go

Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Jack:

Let it go

Let it go

Turn away and slam the door

Elsa:

I don't care what they're going to say

Jack:

Let the storm rage on

Elsa and Jack:

The cold never bothered me anyway

Jack:

Ha!

Elsa made a beautiful sculpture out of ice. It looked like a butterfly.

Jack laughed and touched it with his staff. Little ice hearts appeared on the statue.

Elsa:

It's funny how some distance

Jack:

Makes everything seems small

"Hey, that was my line!" Said Elsa.

Jack stuck his tongue out.

Elsa:

And the fears that once controlled me

Elsa and Jack:

Can't get to me at all!

Elsa:

It's time to see what I can do

Jack:

To test the limits and break through!

No right No wrong

Elsa:

No rules for me

Jack:

I'm free…

"Okay, now we sing at the same time!" Said Elsa.

Elsa and Jack:

Let it go

Let it go

I'm one with the wind and sky

Let it go

Let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Elsa shot a beam of ice and a throne out of ice appeared.

"Whoa…" Said Jack.

Elsa:

My power flurries through the air into the ground!

Jack:

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!

Elsa made a table out of ice.

Elsa:

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!

"You really have talent" Said Jack. "You should share it with your sister and everyone!"

"No thank you!" Said Elsa.

Elsa:

I'm never going back…the past is in the past!

Jack:

Past!

Both:

Let it go

Let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go

Let it go

Jack:

That perfect boy is gone

Elsa:

Here I stand

Jack:

In the light of day

Both:

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Jack grinned. "You really have a beautiful voice."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. You too."

"What?" Said Jack. "I never really sung…"

"Well, I think it was good for your age." Said Elsa.

"I'll let you know that I am 324." Said Jack.

"How…"

"I'm a guardian. I'm not a mortal being." Said Jack. "I died at 24. That's why."

"But you lived at home…" Said Elsa.

"Yeah, I still lived at home. We were poor. I worked to keep our home…."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Said Elsa.

"It's okay…" Said Jack.

They were silent for a moment and then Jack started to grin.

"What?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

Jack grabbed her hand. His hands were cold. It didn't bothered Elsa, she just did not know if he could be trusted…

He took her to the balcony.

"Jack, what are you-"

He ran and sprung off the balcony.

"Jack!" Elsa ran and looked over the balcony.

"Hello!" Jack flew in front of her. Elsa stared at him with big eyes. Did he fly?

But that was impossible!

Jack grinned. "Amazed?"

"H-how…I-I-I m-m-ean…" Stuttered Elsa.

He got closer to her and pulled her up by her waist.

"Shall we?"

"What? Jack, are you kidding me, this is way too high, I can't…"

Jack flew down. Elsa wrapped her hands around his neck and closed her eyes.

Right when they were about to hit the ground Jack flew up again.

"Elsa…open up your eyes." Said Jack.

She slowly opened up her eyes. The view was amazing.

"Whoa…" Whispered Elsa. "This is…beautiful…"

"Awesome, right?" Said Jack.

Elsa sighed.

"Let's go back."

"Jack, what…"

He darted quickly through the air again. Elsa held on tight.

They safely landed back on the balcony again.

"Elsa, we are here." Said Jack.

"You are really fast." Whispered Elsa.

She noticed how her hands were still around his neck. Their faces were just a few inches away. Jack put his hands on her cheek and slowly moved closer.

Suddenly they heard the front door open.

They both stumbled onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack.

"Someone came in." Said Elsa. She jumped up and ran to the stairs. Jack wanted to follow her, but was stopped by Babytooth.

"What?" Said Jack.

Babytooth squealed a little.

"Her sister is here?"

"Anna." Elsa looked down at her sister.

"Whoa, Elsa you look amazing." Said Anna.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable off." Said Elsa.

Anna told her that she needed to come back. Elsa smiled and told her how she couldn't.

Suddenly a living snowman ran into the room.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Olaf?

Anna told her how they could live in peace, just like when they were kids.

"No, we can't." Elsa walked up the stairs.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up the stairs after her.

She ran into the big room where Jack was.

"What's wrong?" Said Jack.

Elsa walked past him.

"…For the first time in forever, I'll be right here…" Sang Anna. She made it up the stairs.

"Anna…please go back home, your life awaits…enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

Jack looked at how the sisters were arguing.

"Arendelle is in deep snow!" Yelled Anna. "No-one can get in or out!"

"What?" Said Elsa.

"But you can just unfreeze it!"

"I don't know how!

She set off a blizzard in the room.

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" Sang Elsa.

"Elsa, stay calm!" Yelled Jack. He couldn't see a thing.

"Can't control the curse!" Yelled Elsa.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

She started to yell and grabbed her head.

The blizzard rolled up inside her and then ice shot out of her.

Jack quickly dodged it, but Anna was hit.

Elsa took a few breaths to calm down. She then turned around to see Anna grabbing her chest. A random guy and the snowman ran in.

"Who is this?" Said Elsa. "Never mind, it doesn't matter, you have to leave!"

"No, We are going back together!" Said Anna.

"How?!" Behind Elsa the ice got dark. "How are you able to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anna." Said Kristoff. "We have to go."

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!"

"Yes, you are."

Elsa shot ice on the ground and a giant snowman rose out of the ground.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf gasped.

"Take our guests outside." Said Elsa.

The snowman roared and picked them up and threw them out the front door.

"Elsa, are…are you okay?" Said Jack.

"Leave." Said Elsa.

"Elsa…"

She shot a little ice beam. It almost hit him.

"Next time I won't miss." Said Elsa.

"I'm not afraid of you." Said Jack.

Elsa walked past him and said nothing.

"I'm not leaving." Said Jack.

An ice spike shot out of the ground near him.

Jack gasped and took a few steps back.

"Please, leave." Whispered Elsa.

Suddenly they heard an evil laugh. Dark mist appeared in the room and Pitch walked out of a dark corner.

"Pitch!" Yelled Elsa. "How did you find me?"

"I've been with you for years, Queen. I know where you are every minute." Said Pitch.

Jack jumped in front of Elsa. "Don't touch her!"

"Why do you care so much, Frost?" Asked Pitch. "Let me guess, the guardians sent you."

"The guardians sent you?" Asked Elsa.

"Elsa, don't listen to him." Said Jack. "Pitch is evil…"

Pitch rolled his eyes and made a dark energy ball in his hand.

"Let's take this outside, Frost." Said Pitch. "Unless you want her to get hurt."

"Fine." Said Jack. "Elsa, stay here, I'll be back soon."

He and Pitch flew off the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and Pitch stood in the snow.

"Why is she so important to you, Pitch?!" Yelled Jack.

Pitch laughed. "That child is full of fear, Jack. If you didn't want me to hurt her, you should've stopped me years ago. But instead of doing that, you waited 13 years."

Jack shot an ice beam and Pitch dissolved it.

"I'm not listening to you!" Yelled Jack.

"Why, because you know I'm right?!" Yelled Pitch. "I've been by her side for almost her whole life. You? You just barge in, expecting everything to go your way again!"

Jack shook his head.

"Even when she gets home you can't save her. She will always be scared. The best you can do is walk away." Said Pitch. "Go do things with the guardians again. This isn't you problem. Go home, Jack."

"You made it my problem." Said Jack. "And I wouldn't be a good guardian if I just let you go."

Pitch grinned. "You know, we have been here for a while…."

"Elsa…" Said Jack. He quickly jumped up and flew back.

Elsa woke up in a cell.

She jumped up and ran for the window, but was held back by her hand shackles.

Hans walked into the room.

"You need to let me go!" Said Elsa.

"I can't." Said Hans. "We couldn't find Anna…please stop this winter."

"Don't you see? I can't!"

Hans shook his head. "Look, Elsa…unless you can't stop this…you will be sentenced to death."

Elsa gasped. "What?"

"I'll be right back." Hans left.

Elsa tried to calm down, but her shackles froze. The ice broke the wall down.

She looked at it and ran into the blizzard outside.

Jack flew into the ice castle.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

He saw the chandelier in pieces on the ground.

Against a wall were ice spikes and the ice was dark.

"They found her…" Whispered Jack.

He ran to the balcony and flew away.

…Back towards Arendelle….

Elsa ran through the blizzard. Where was Jack?

"Anna!" Yelled Elsa. "Someone!"

"Elsa!" Hans appeared behind her.

"Please, stay away!" Yelled Elsa.

"We found Anna…She is dead!" Yelled Hans. "You killed your sister!"

"No…no…"

Elsa broke down and the blizzard stopped.

Her sister…Anna…no…it…it couldn't be…. she…was…dead…

Jack saw Hans walking to her with the sword.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack. He ran to her. The sword got closer and closer.

Suddenly Anna jumped in front of her.

She froze and the sword broke in pieces. Hans fell a few feet back.

Elsa looked up with a horrified expression on her face.

"No!" Yelled Elsa. "Anna!"

She hugged her frozen sister and cried.

"No…" Said Jack.

Kristoff looked down at the ground.

Suddenly the ice on her sister body began to thaw.

Anna gasped and was alive again.

"Anna…" Elsa smiled and hugged her sister.

Jack smiled too and looked at Babytooth.

"You sacrificed your life for me?" Said Elsa.

"I love you." Said Anna.

"Love…" Said Elsa. "But of course!"

She held her hands up and all the ice in the aria melted.

They were on a boat, thank goodness.

Elsa gave her sister another hug.

"I love you too." Said Elsa.

"Anna?" Hans stood up. "You're alive?"

Kristoff wanted to attack him, but Anna held him back. "Let me handle this."

"She…she froze your heart." Said Hans.

"The only heart that's frozen is yours."

Anna turned around and hit him in the face. He fell into the water.

"Whoa!" Said Kristoff.

"Jack." Elsa turned around. "Where were you?"

"I was battling Pitch." Said Jack.

"Elsa, are you ready to lead the kingdom?" Asked Anna.

Elsa grinned. "Yes."

The next day Hans and the admiral of Wesselton where sent back to their kingdoms.

The whole kingdom accepted Elsa her powers as long as she used them for good and controlled them. That evening they held a ball.

Elsa was making her way though the hallway when Jack flew at her.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, I've never been to a ball before. I wanted to check it out." Said Jack.

"They might not see you." Said Elsa.

Jack sighed. "Oh, okay."

"Look it's really boring." Said Elsa. "You don't want to be there."

"Right…" Said Jack. He then grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Jack! What are you…"

"Dance with me."

"I don't know how to dance." Said Elsa.

"I'll guide you." Said Jack. "Follow my steps."

Elsa giggled as she followed his steps.

"I'm not really good at this either." Smiled Jack.

"You really aren't. You look like my sister climbing up the stairs." Said Elsa.

"Hey!"

Elsa busted out in laughter. Jack laughed too.

"Queen, are you coming?" Yelled a guard.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Yelled Elsa. "Jack, I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Said Jack. "We can't dance, but we can talk."

"Okay, but don't make a ruckus."

The ball was amazing. People were greeting the queen and Anna.

Suddenly a man with brown spiked up hair and brown deep eyes walked to her.

"Excuse me, queen." The man bowed down. "I'm prince Eric from the kingdom Incendio."

Elsa blushed. "Hi! No, wait, I mean…."

Anna looked at Elsa with an exited expression.

Eric laughed. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

"Call her Elsa." Said Anna.

Elsa gave her a glare.

"Alright, may I call you that?" Asked Eric.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, you may."

"Show off." Said Jack. Elsa gave him a poke in the stomach

Eric reached out with his hand. "Then, may I have this dance?"

"Yes..." Elsa looked at Jack who was glaring at her. "You may."

Eric took her on the dance floor.

Elsa tried to follow his steps.

"You are a really good dancer." Said Eric.

"Uh...thank you…" Elsa looked away.

"I heard about your powers." Said Eric. "I think it is amazing."

"Thank you." Said Elsa. " Excuse me, but I should go back to my sister."

"Oh, alright." Eric grabbed her hand and they went back to Anna.

"Elsa, how was the dancing?" Said Anna.

"It was fine." Said Elsa and Eric at the same time.

"You two make a cute couple!" Said Anna. "Oh no, I said that out loud!"

Elsa giggled. "It's fine, Anna."

The music stopped.

"I think the ball is over." Said Anna.

Jack scratched his head. "That was quick."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I thought it would be longer."

The guests all walked away through the gates outside.

"Well, my dear Elsa." Eric planted a kiss on her hand. "I think I'll stay a little while in Arendelle."

Elsa blushed. "You should." She whispered.

Anna and Jack were both grinning.

Anna, because her sister finally found someone.

Jack, because he was so going to tease her about it.

As Eric and everyone left Anna poked Elsa.

"So, what do you think about him?" Asked Anna.

"Who?"

"You know, Eric!"

Elsa blushed. "I think he is nice…. wait, I'm not having this conversation with you!"

"You like him!" Yelped Anna.

"I'm going to my room." Said Elsa. "Guards, go to your posts, maids, clean up."

"Yes, queen." The servants went to work.

Elsa yawned. She wanted to pull of her dress, when she noticed Jack sitting on her bed.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa. "Don't sneak up like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jack jumped up.

"I'm going to sleep." Said Elsa. "You can leave."

Jack laughed. "Elsa, I'm going, you don't have to scare me away."

"Sorry." Elsa smiled. "I'm just a little tired…."

She thought about having a nightmare. What if Pitch was in her dream again?

"Are you okay?" Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Said Elsa.

"You're shivering." Jack picked her up.

"Jack!"

He put her down on the bed.

"You better get some sleep." He pulled the sheets over her.

"Jack, I don't need to be tucked in." Said Elsa.

"You look tired as hell." Said Jack.

Elsa sat up. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Said Jack. He pushed her back.

Elsa sat up again. "I am!"

"No." Jack grabbed her wrist.

"I said I am!" Yelled Elsa.

An explosion of ice shot out of her.

They both got thrown against the wall.

"Ow…" Jack rubbed his head. "Are you…."

Elsa was lying on top of him. Her dress was little torn and showed some skin. Her hands were on his chest and her face was just a few inches away.

"…Okay?" Elsa blushed and quickly got up. "I'm okay…sorry…"

Jack looked away. "It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's fine." Said Elsa. "I still can't control it."

"You can." Said Jack. "And we will find Pitch, don't worry."

"You and the guardians, I guess?"

"Yes, so I better go." Said Jack. "Or bunny will scold at me again."

"Bunny?" Whispered Elsa.

"Yeah, the Easter bunny."

"Oh, Okay."

"Well, I'm going." Jack walked to the window.

"Will I see you again?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow." Said Jack. "Goodnight, Elsa."

He jumped out of the window.

Elsa blushed and smiled.

"Goodnight, Jack…"

Jack went back to the workshop.

"Jack!" Said North. "I heard that you solved the problem! Arendelle isn't' frozen anymore!"

"No, but we have a bigger problem." Said Jack.

Sandy made a form that looked like Pitch out of sand floating above his head.

"Yes, Sandy, Pitch is back. And this time he apparently gets his powers from Elsa."

"So, Pitch is after your girlfriend?" Asked Tooth.

Jack blushed. "She is not my girl!"

"She isn't?" Asked Bunny. "She has the same powers as you!"

"Why would he be after her?" Asked North.

"He isn't really after her…" Said Jack. "He kinda has been with her her entire life. Elsa is a ticking time bomb for fear. She is scared of losing control, so he takes her fear."

"So, if we find a way to get her to stop fearing her powers, Pitch will get weak and we can take him out." Said North.

"I think I have an idea." Jack grinned.

Elsa woke up. It was in the middle of the night.

"Another nightmare…"

Suddenly an evil laugh filled the room. She sat up and grabbed the sheets.

"J-jack?" Said Elsa with a small voice.

"No, unfortunately…" Pitch appeared out of a dark corner. "It is just me."

"Pitch…" Said Elsa. "What do you want?"

"Why are you even hanging out with that guardian?" Said Pitch.

"Because he is nice." Said Elsa. "Unlike you. Since I've met him, I don't feel any fear."

Pitch grinned. "Oh, I see. You are developing feelings for him. I didn't thought that would be possible since you shut everyone out…"

"I'm not having feelings…." Elsa blushed. "For him."

"I admit the guardian can be charming. But I am the one who always been there for you. The only thing I ask in return is fear." Said Pitch. "I thought that you'd care…"

"I do!" Said Elsa. "But I…"

"Then please! Please, stop hanging out with the guardians!" Yelled Pitch. "They aren't as good as you think."

"Fine, but you will have to leave them alone!" Said Elsa. "You are not hurting them! I will stay scared my whole life, but please don't hurt them!"

"Alright." Pitch laughed. "Sweet dreams, dear."

He slowly disappeared.

Elsa lay down again and stared at the ceiling.

The next morning Jack flew through the window into Elsa her bedroom.

"W-who is there?" Elsa was sitting against her door. Ice was under her feet and on the door. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. Her hair was out of her braid and messy.

"Elsa…" Jack kneeled down. "Are you okay?"

"Please go…" Said Elsa. "He will hurt you. We can't hang out anymore…"

"Pitch was here?!" Jack helped her up. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Said Elsa. "I just need to stay awake. If I don't sleep, then I won't have nightmares."

"You need to sleep." Said Jack. "I might have an idea. Wait here."

Elsa crumbled down again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

And a few minutes later Jack flew in with Sandy.

"Sandy here can help you." Said Jack.

"I don't see anyone." Said Elsa. She was trying to stand up, but quickly fell. Jack caught her.

"We need to be quick." Jack laid her on the bed. "Sandy do your thing."

Elsa was confused. "Jack, what…"

"It's okay, just go to sleep." Said Jack.

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes.

Sandy made a move with his hand. Golden sand appeared around her head.

Elsa smiled as she slept.

"Cute…" Said Jack.

Sandy grinned and stared at him.

"What?"

_You like her? _Sandy made forms that looked like a heart and Elsa.

"No, no, no!" Said Jack. "She is just my…my…my friend!"

Sandy giggled.

"I don't like her!" Yelled Jack. "Geez, stop that!"

He looked at her calm face. She seemed so peaceful.

Jack sighed. "Alright, you can go. I'll stay here for a little while. Until she wakes up."

Sandy nodded and flew out of the window.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and turned around.

Her hand touched something warm. What was that?

She opened her eyes up wide. She was staring right at Jack's sleeping face.

Her hand was on his arm.

Elsa screamed and fell out of bed.

"Queen Elsa!" The guards ran into her room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Elsa got up.

"Alright then." The guards walked out.

"That was embarrassing, are you okay?" Jack woke up too and jumped of the bed.

"Why were you sleeping next to me?!"

"Sorry, I called Sandy to let you have a good dream. Then I decided to stay incase Pitch would come or if something would go wrong. I fell asleep next to you."

Elsa sighed and smiled. "It's okay, I'm not mad, Jack…"

"Good. You should meet the other guardians." Said Jack.

"Jack, I can't see them." Said Elsa. "I don't believe in them."

"You see me." Said Jack. "If you just believed."

Elsa groaned and walked into her closet.

Jack heard her making an ice dress. She stepped out of her closet, with her ice dress on.

"Sorry, but it is kinda hard to believe in things if you spend your whole life with Pitch."

"Well, I'm here for you." Said Jack. "And don't worry about Pitch. I will protect you."

"Thank you, but you should be careful, Jack. " Said Elsa.

Jack wanted to say something when a knock was heard on her door.

"Elsa?" Said Anna. "We…we are having breakfast…you can join us, if you want to."

"I'm coming, Anna."

"Really? That's great, I'll set an extra plate!" Yelped Anna.

Elsa walked into the dining room.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were al sitting there. And Eric was there too.

"Eric?" Asked Elsa. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told by Anna to get breakfast here." Said Eric.

"Anna…" Whispered Elsa.

"How about you two go to the market today?" Said Anna. "Elsa, you can show off your new powers, Eric can watch."

"I don't…."

"That is an amazing idea!" Said Eric.

He jumped up and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Elsa held her hand up and the fountain froze. She then threw an ice beam in the air and it snowed down.

People cheered and clapped.

"That is amazing!" Said Eric.

"Thank you." Said Elsa.

Elsa made a snowball in her hands. And threw it against his face.

"Haha got you!" Said Elsa.

"Come here!" Eric grabbed her and stuffed snow in her face.

"No, no, stop!" Yelled Elsa muffled.

Suddenly Eric stumbled back and grabbed his throat.

Jack was grabbing the man by his throat. He looked filled with rage.

"Jack, stop it!" Yelled Elsa. "Stop it, now!"

Jack looked at her and released the man.

"Why did you do that?" Yelled Elsa.

"I…I don't know…" Said Jack.

"Eric, are you alright?" Asked Elsa.

"I got choked." Said Eric. "Did you do that?"

"No!" Said Elsa. "I…"

"Then who is Jack?"

"I didn't say that!" Said Elsa. "But are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Whispered Eric.

Elsa reached out, but he took a few steps back.

"I…uh…I think we hang out enough for today…" Said Eric.

Elsa looked down. "It's me, isn't it?"

"No, no…" Said Eric. "I…"

"You are scared of me." Said Elsa. "Just like the others!"

"Elsa…" Said Eric.

"No, I'm sorry!" Yelled Elsa. "It was stupid to even think you would like me!"

She turned around and ran away.

Elsa ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"Stupid, stupid…" Cried Elsa.

"Elsa…" Jack flew into her room through the window.

"Go away!" Elsa threw her pillow at him.

"I'm sorry!" Said Jack. "I don't know what came over me!"

"Get out! Thanks to you he hates me! You almost killed him!" Yelled Elsa with tears in her eyes.

Jack said nothing and walked to the window. Elsa looked away.

"Leave and never come back." Said Elsa.

Jack flew out of the window, back to North his workshop.

"Jack!" Said North. "Why are you back? I thought you were in Arendelle."

"I'm not going there anymore. It's over North." Said Jack.

"What? What happened?" Asked North.

"I…" Jack looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you two got in a fight?" Asked Tooth.

"Did she break up with you?" Asked Bunny.

"I almost killed her future husband!" Yelled Jack.

Everyone backed out.

"What?" Said North.

"It was an accident, I don't know what happened…." Jack tried to breath.

"Calm down, Jack." North put him on a chair. "Tell me what exactly happened."

"Okay…" Said Jack. "So…Elsa and her future-prince, Eric, went outside to show off her powers to the public. She made it snow and threw a snowball at him. Eric grabbed her and stuffed snow into her face. I…I suddenly got angry…I just grabbed him and started to choke him…it was like something took me over. Anyway, Elsa got angry and never wants me to come back."

"Well, you are going back." Said North.

"What?!"

"The reason why you became so angry is because you are her protector." Said North. "Imagine if Pitch attacks her. You need to protect her, Jack."

"Still that is no excuse for you too just almost kill a guy!" Yelled Bunny.

"Bunny!" Said Tooth.

Jack smiled and jumped up. "No, kangaroo is right."

"I'm a bunny!" Said Bunny.

"I still don't see it." Said Jack.

Bunny held up his boomerang. "He is going to get it!"

Jack jumped onto the windowpane. "You're too slow anyway."

"Slow?!" Bunny threw his boomerang, but Jack was already gone.

Sandy giggled.

Elsa looked at the ceiling.

Anna tried to get her out, but she locked the door.

"Stupid Frost…." Whispered Elsa. "Pitch was right, I shouldn't even hang out with him."

"Yes, I was." Pitch appeared in the room.

"What do you want?" Sighed Elsa. "Fear?"

"No, I'm good. Looks like you've threw the guardian out." Said Pitch.

"Jack wasn't here."

"Don't lie to me!"

Pitch grabbed her by her wrist.

"Jack was here, I know that, snow queen!" Yelled Pitch. "And I also know how he almost killed Eric! I warned you and you didn't listen!"

"L-l-let go…" Said Elsa.

Pitch released her wrist. "You should always listen to me, dear."

Elsa rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, Pitch."

"If I could, I would take you to my liar." Said Pitch. "But it is still in renovation. When it's done, you will come with me."

Elsa gulped.

"Well, I have to leave." Said Pitch. "My nightmare horses need some attention."

He disappeared into a dark corner.

Elsa sat on her bed and looked at her wrist. It had a red spot on it.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her window.

Elsa walked to the window and opened it up.

Jack flew into her room.

"Jack!" Elsa hugged him. "I told you to leave!"

"I'm not a good listener…" whispered Jack. He noticed the spot on her wrist.

"What happened?"

Elsa looked away. "I hurt myself."

"Don't lie." Said Jack.

"Pitch…" whispered Elsa.

"He hurt you." Said Jack.

"I lied to him. He didn't like that…. Jack, you can't stay here!" Said Elsa. "He will hurt you!"

Jack looked at her face. Her eyes were full of fear.

"He is going to take me to his liar!" Said Elsa.

"What?"

"I don't want to go, but he will surely kidnap me!"

"I'm not letting him." Said Jack. "I'm staying here. Even if you want me to leave."

Elsa looked down. "I don't want you to leave anymore." whispered Elsa.

Jack smiled. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

Elsa opened up the door, but instead of her sister, Eric was there with a bouquet.

"Eric…" Elsa blushed. "What are…"

"These are for you…" Eric gave her the flowers.

"Thank you…" Elsa smelled the flowers.

"And I'm so sorry for earlier today." Said Eric. "I shouldn't have been so rude. So, to make up, I made reservations at an restaurant."

"Whoa…that is the nicest thing a normal guy ever did for me." Said Elsa.

Jack coughed. "Excuse me, but I protect you from Pitch…"

Elsa ignored him. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, if you want to go…" Said Eric.

"Hold on for one second." Elsa quickly shut the door and turned around.

"Jack, how do I look?"

"Fine."

"Be honest." Elsa walked very close to him.

"I…uh…" Jack blushed and looked away.

"Well?"

"You look beautiful as always." Whispered Jack.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks…"

She gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"And thank you for protecting me."

"The honor is all mine, my queen." Said Jack.

Elsa giggled. Jack smiled and moved a little closer.

"Jack…" Whispered Elsa.

Jack moved closer and closer.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Elsa, are you coming?" Yelled Eric.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Said Elsa.

Jack moved away.

"Look, Jack, I…"

"Go with Eric, Elsa." Said Jack. He was smiling, but his eyes were sad.

Elsa slowly walked to the door. She looked at Jack again, before exiting the room.

Eric took her to a fancy restaurant.

They just ordered some food.

"So…" Said Elsa. "What do you think of Arendelle?"

"It's nice." Said Eric. "And I'm real sorry about before."

"Nah, It's okay." Said Elsa. "I'm fine, really. I wonder what is taking so long with the food."

Suddenly music started to play.

"Why is there music?" Said Elsa. "Do you know why…"

Eric went on his knees and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?" Said Elsa.

"I have never met such a beautiful woman." Said Eric. "I know this is just the first date, but will you marry me?"

"What?!" Yelled Elsa. "We just met!"

"I know, but we can't wait with getting married!"

Eric shoved a ring onto her finger.

"Please, say yes." Said Eric.

Elsa frowned. Why wanted he to get married?

"Why do you want to get married?" Asked Elsa. "Why?"

"Because I love you." Said Eric. "I know this is sudden and really awkward, but better early then never, right?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know…"

Everyone in the restaurant looked at them.

"I can provide Arendelle with great business." Said Eric. "Food, water…we have plenty."

Since the eternal winter Arendelle was indeed low on supplies. The other kingdoms were not really any help either.

"Okay…" Said Elsa. "If you promise to help my kingdom out, I'll marry you."

"So that is an yes?" Asked Eric.

"Yes."

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Elsa put on her formal smile.

Jack was playing chess with Babytooth when Elsa walked in.

"Hey…"

Elsa walked past Jack and jumped onto her bed.

"How was dinner?"

"I got married."

"What?"

She jumped off the bed. A little ice appeared under her feet.

"Look, he can help Arendelle. He can get the kingdom supplies again." Said Elsa.

"Arendelle is broke?"

"No, but we are almost out of food. And cutting ice is not helping enough."

"So, you are just going to get married!" Yelled Jack. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" Elsa pushed him against the wall. "But I do know that I'm not in the mood to get critique from you!"

Jack turned around and now Elsa was pushed against the wall.

"Sorry, If I'm worried about you!"

"You shouldn't be!"

You shouldn't get married!"

"You shouldn't worry!"

"You shouldn't be with him!"

They both went silent and glared at each other.

Suddenly Jack moved closer and kissed her passionately.

Elsa was shocked at first but then kissed back.

Ice appeared under their feet.

They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jack…" mumbled Elsa.

He looked away. "I should go. You should…do something with Eric…"

"I'm sorry." Said Elsa.

"Me too."

Jack jumped out of the window.

A nightmare horse looked down at the kingdom of Arendelle.

"The girl is almost ready…" Said the horse. "I better go tell master."

Jack sat in the window by North his workshop.

"Hey…" Tooth flew over to him. "Are you okay?"

Jack sighed and said nothing.

"Don't try, he is becoming a man." Said Bunny. "Just let him dwell in his own sadness."

"You really are terrible with advice." Said Jack.

"Just tell us what's wrong." Said North.

"I…" Jack stood up and blushed. "You guys can't help me with this one."

"Is it about your girlfriend, the snow queen?" Said Bunny.

"Don't call her that!"

"Tell us what's wrong!" Said North.

"I kissed her!" Yelled Jack. He stomped with his staff onto the ground and a cold wind flew into the room.

Everyone was quiet. Sandy whistled and looked away.

"Like…" Said Tooth. "On the cheek?"

Jack looked away. "On the mouth."

"Whoa…." Said Bunny.

"It was an accident." Said Jack. "I think…"

Sandy clapped into his hands.

"What is it, Sandy?"

Above his head appeared sandy figures that looked like a boy and a girl and a heart.

"No, no, no!" Said Jack. "I'm not in love with her!"

Sandy frowned.

"Then why'd ya kiss her?" Asked Bunny.

Jack blushed. "Because…I…she…oh shut up, kangaroo!"

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate!"

"Can you two please stop?" Said Tooth. "Jack, you have to go talk to that girl. If it was an accident, you need to clear things up."

"I don't think it was an accident, Tooth." Said North.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"How would you know?"

"I sense that you really like her." Said North. "Now, run along! Go talk to her!"

"Oh, I will." Said Jack. "And you four will know that me and her are not in love!"

**(Okay, now, this story is rated M, because it is a drama. And some serous adult-thingies happen in later chapters. Haha, oh god, this will get awkward. Oh yeah, and I'm a quick writer and have already a few chapters ready, that's why I upload so quickly.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Note: Since I'm making this in word, this thing doesn't do paragraphs, So now instead of a paragraph, I'll make a line. That might be more comfortable to read. Also there is a rape-scene here. Sorry. I do not support rape and I find it disgusting. There might be a more adult scenes like that coming, but I'll try not to write to much about it, it is bad.)**

**(The lines didn't work. Dammit! Oh, well, never mind.)**

After Jack left Elsa went to Eric, but ran into Anna.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Anna.

"I'm fine…" Said Elsa.

"Why are you marrying Eric?" Said Anna.

"Because Arendelle needs supplies." Said Elsa. "His kingdom has enough for everyone."

"You are just selling yourself out. And you used to be my role-model."

Anna walked away.

Elsa sighed and went looking for Eric.

She eventually found him in the library.

"Eric!" Said Elsa.

He looked up from his book and stood up. "Elsa?"

"When are those ships coming with the supplies?" Said Elsa. "We had an deal."

Eric grinned. "Come with me to the docks."

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

People where bringing supplies from the boats on to the land.

"You see?" Said Eric. "I kept my deal."

"This is enough for months…" Said Elsa. "Enough, until we can do business with the other kingdoms again…."

"A thank you would be nice…" Said Eric.

Elsa gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Eric smiled and took her back into the castle.

"Eric, what are you…."

He took her back into her room and sat her down onto her bed.

"Here." He gave her a rose.

"Whoa…" Elsa sniffed at the rose. "Thanks again. If it wasn't for you, Arendelle would be out of supplies and we would starve to death."

"Well, it is my pleasure." Said Eric.

He pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Eric, get off." Said Elsa.

He held her down and she couldn't get up.

Elsa frowned. "This is isn't funny, get off."

"You know, when we are getting married, you are going to become my wife." Said Eric.

"I said to get off!" Said Elsa. "Get off or I'm going to scream!"

"And as my wife you will need to …learn that I'm the boss."

"Eric?" Elsa was scared and ice crawled onto the floor.

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

He started to kiss her neck and slowly undid her dress.

"No, stop it!" Said Elsa. "Please! I will scream!"

"Try." Said Eric. "I sent Anna away. The guards are busy with the supplies. No one will come."

"Why?" Whispered Elsa. "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you." Said Eric. "Now…just relax…"

She closed her eyes as he undid her dress.

"Jack…" Whispered Elsa weakly.

Jack was flying back towards Arendelle.

He flew to the window of Elsa her room and knocked onto it.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack. "Are you there?"

Elsa slowly walked towards it and opened it up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Said Jack.

Elsa turned around and looked into the mirror. Jack saw she was tense.

"Are…are you okay?"

Elsa sighed and sat down onto her bed.

Jack sat next to her. "Elsa?"

She just shook her head and started to cry.

Jack put his arm around her. "Elsa! What's wrong, Snowflake?"

"I…I was here with Eric…." Whispered Elsa. "First he was being nice…but then…then he pushed me onto the bed. I told him too stop, but he kissed my neck and didn't stop!"

"It's okay…" Said Jack. "He kissed you, he should've…"

"He didn't just kiss me, Jack." Said Elsa with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

Elsa looked away.

"He…he...went as far as someone can go…"

Jack felt anger build up in him. Elsa looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack…I should've stopped him." Said Elsa.

"It's not your fault." Said Jack. "It's mine."

"Huh?" Said Elsa.

"I was unable to protect you…. again…"

Elsa slapped him across his cheek.

"Don't you say that!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack looked at her shocked.

"You are a great guardian, Jack. I know that if you were there, you would've saved me."

Jack smiled and stared into her eyes. Her beautiful crystal, blue eyes…

"Thank you." Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa blushed, but coughed and stood up.

"A-anyway." Said Elsa. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, but this is way more important!" Said Jack.

"You wanted to talk about our kiss, didn't you?" Said Elsa.

Jack looked away.

"Look…it was an accident." Said Elsa. "We were both being idiots. But I do care about you, Frost."

Jack sighed. "Of course."

Elsa stood up. "Should I tell it to Anna?"

"About…Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, tell her." Jack stood up and grabbed her hands. "Don't let him belittle you."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks…"

Jack smiled and wanted to hug her, but she took a few steps back.

"Sorry, I'm not really up for any hugs since he touched me…"

"Okay!" Said Jack with a forced smile. "I'm going back to North and then I'll come back!"

"Jack…"

Elsa saw that he was hurt by her words.

"I'll be right back!" Said Jack. He jumped through the window and flew off.

Jack sat down on the top of the mountain.

Babytooth looked worried at him.

"I'm fine, Babytooth." Said Jack with a smile.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of hooves.

Jack walked down and hid behind a tree. Babytooth flew next to him.

"It is time…" Said the nightmare horse.

"Time for what?" Jack stepped out from behind the tree.

"Crap." Said the nightmare horse.

The creature wanted to run away, but Jack quickly made a wall of ice that stopped it.

"Where is Pitch?" Said Jack.

"I'm not telling you, guardian." Said the horse. "You can try whatever you want, but I'll never tell."

"Please, he will kill her if he finds her." Said Jack. "I know that you are just a nightmare, but find your humanity!"

The horse whined. "I'm not a human, Frost."

Suddenly dark spikes shot out of the ground and captured Jack.

"What the…."

"Hello Frost." Pitch appeared.

"Pitch!" Yelled Jack. "I should've known it was an trap!"

"You are not really a good guardian." Said Pitch. "She got hurt by an mortal and you didn't protect her. Now, how does that make you feel?"

"You are not going to corrupt me with your words, Pitch!" Yelled Jack.

"Oh, don't worry…" Pitch grinned. "Soon, you will never have to protect her again."

"Don't you touch her!"

Pitch laughed evilly.

"Well, I'll have to leave, Frost. The guardians might get you out of this."

Pitch and his nightmare horse disappeared.

Babytooth tried to do something, but it didn't help.

"Dammit, I need to get out." Said Jack.

Suddenly he heard thousands of hooves coming closer.

Babytooth shrieked and quickly went into his pocket.

"Oh no." Said Jack.

Thousands of nightmare horses ran down the mountain towards him.

Jack closed his eyes as the nightmares ran past him.

He opened them up again and saw them running down to Arendelle.

"No!" Said Jack.

Elsa and Anna were playing together in the living room.

It was snowing and Elsa and Anna where skating on the frozen floor.

Suddenly a guard ran into the room.

"Queen Elsa! Supernatural things are attacking us!"

"What?" Said Elsa.

"Oh no, it's behind me!"

A dark substance grabbed the man and dragged him away.

"What was that?" Said Anna scared.

"Nightmares!" Said Elsa. "Anna, come on!"

She dragged Anna to Anna her room.

"Stay here!" Yelled Elsa. "Lock the door and close the windows!"

"Elsa, please, what was that?" Asked Anna.

"I told you to lock your door and the windows!" Yelled Elsa.

"Elsa…."

"This is an command from your queen and you will follow it. Do I make myself clear?"

Anna nodded.

"Look, if I'm gone, I want you to lead Arendelle. Not that bastard Eric." Said Elsa

"Why…"

The sounds of hooves filled the hallway.

"Quickly, lock it!" Said Elsa.

Anna quickly slammed the door and locked it.

Elsa ran into the giant library.

"I have to hide." Whispered Elsa.

She crouched underneath a table. The door opened up and she heard a familiar voice.

"I know you're in here." Said Pitch. "Come on out and the attacks stop."

_He is going to find me!_ Thought Elsa hyperventilating.

"Come out wherever you are!" Pitch voice was very close.

_I can't hide here anymore. _Thought Elsa.

She slowly looked around and quickly crouched out from underneath the table.

She looked sneaked around the library.

"I need to get out of here…" Whispered Elsa. "The door! It's right there!"

She slowly walked towards the door.

5 meters…3 meters…. 2 meters…

She was almost there. And when she got out, she should get Jack or fight her way out.

Pitch appeared in front of her.

Elsa screamed and jumped back.

"Stay away!" She shot a little ice beam onto the floor.

"Found you." Pitch laughed.

A dark substance closed around her body and she couldn't move.

"Let me go!" Growled Elsa.

"Sorry, my queen, but it is time for your training."

"Jack…" Whispered Elsa.

"Yeah, he won't come." Said Pitch sympathetic. "I talked to him, and he didn't care."

"You're lying!" Yelled Elsa.

"Well then." Pitch his voice turned darkly again. "Let's go then."

A white light flashed into Elsa her eyes and she fell unconscious.

"I need to get free!" Said Jack.

Babytooth nodded and looked around with a thinking face.

"Come one…." Groaned Jack.

White light shined through the cracks of the spikes. Ice crawled onto them and soon they broke.

Jack fell onto the ground. A little steam came from his body.

"Elsa." Said Jack. He stood up and looked at Arendelle. "I need to find her."

He flew back to Arendelle.

People where handing out blankets and some didn't move.

Jack felt a dark energy in the air.

He flew into Elsa her room. She wasn't there.

"Elsa?" Yelled Jack.

He ran through the hallway. Where could she be?

He saw Anna also walking through the hallway with Kristoff.

"Where is Elsa?" Said Anna. "Everything went so fast...and she acted so scared…"

"What where those things?" Said Kristoff.

"I don't know. But Elsa has been so weird lately." Said Anna. "I still don't know my own sister. And she never tells anything to me!"

"Look, how about I go calm down the people?" Said Kristoff. "Then you can think for a little while."

"Thanks." Anna gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Me too." Said Kristoff and he walked away.

"If her sister can't even find her…." Said Jack. "Then…Then Pitch took her…"

"Hey, you!" Yelled Anna while looking at Jack. "You can't just be here!"

"Who me?" Jack looked around him.

"Yes, you!" Anna walked towards him.

"Hold on, you can see me?" Asked Jack.

"Yes!" Yelled Anna. "With your weird white hair and your staff!"

"She sees me!" Said Jack. "But only Elsa could see me…"

"You knew my sister?" Asked Anna. "I don't get you…"

"Okay, It's a long story…"

After he explained everything Anna somehow believed him.

"So, Elsa is taken by Pitch, who has the power to create nightmares?"

Jack nodded.

"And you and the guardians are going to save her?"

"Yes." Said Jack. "And I know you might want to help, but you are a mortal. You can't help."

"Why not?" Said Anna.

"Because Pitch will be using his powers to attack us. And what will happen when you become paralyzed with fear? Sorry Anna, but you can't help."

"Fine." Said Anna. "But…give me one more answer, before you go and save her."

"What?"

"Why did she never told me about you? And why was she avoiding Eric?"

"Normally, adults can't see me, cause they don't believe. I've met Elsa at a very young age, that was why only she could see me…but it looks like I was wrong. She avoided Eric…because he was just like that Hans guy." Said Jack. "Another man who just wants to rule."

"Alright." Said Anna. "So…so you are going to save my sister?"

"Yes."

"That…is…so romantic!" squealed Anna.

"No, no!" Said Jack. "I'm not in love!"

"Yeah right." Anna giggled. "You just go and save the damsel in distress."

Elsa woke up.

It was cold and dark.

A single light lit up the room.

"Where am I?" Elsa got up from the ground.

"In my liar." Said Pitch, walking out of a corner.

"Why…" whispered Elsa. "Why me? I gave you fear everyday…"

"Because…" Pitch walked towards her. "You are my little precious nightmare. And that is what you shall become."

"I won't become a nightmare, Pitch!" Said Elsa.

"What? No, not that. I mean that you will rule the dark world with me!"

"N-no…" Said Elsa. "I won't."

"Eventually you will." Said Pitch.

"No." Said Elsa. "Jack will come for me and kick your ass!"

"Sure." Pitch rolled his eyes.

He made a movement with his hands and a nightmare horse appeared out of the ground.

"I will train you and together we will combing our powers!" Yelled Pitch.

"Please…" Said Elsa. "I really don't want to…"

"Oh, but I won't need your permission, dear."

Suddenly ice came out of her hand. It went towards the nightmare horse and mixed with the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Said Elsa. "I can't control it!"

"That's because I'm controlling them now." Said Pitch.

"This can't be happening…" whispered Elsa.

Pitch laughed. "Well, I think it's time for your training…"

"Training?"

"Yes and together we shall create a new era! A era where cold and dark will go together, an era of…"

"Pitch Black?" Said Elsa.

"And my little snow queen, of course." Said Pitch. "They will respect us!"

"No, they will fear us. And that's not what I want." Said Elsa.

"Gross. Jack rubbed of on you, you talk just like him."

Elsa blushed when she though of the kiss.

"Thinking about your little quarrel with Frost?"

"It's nothing!" Said Elsa.

"Of course. Listen." Said Pitch. "Jack has been around for centuries. And in those centuries he met some beautiful women…"

Elsa looked down. Of course…why would he choose for her?

"But let's train!"

Pitch grabbed her and dragged her down the stairs.

"So, Pitch took her…." Said North.

"Yes." Said Jack. He looked at the globe. "And I'm sure she is in his liar."

"Let's go and get her, then." Said Bunny.

"We can't just get her." Said North. "Pitch is way too strong. He sent thousand of those nightmares towards the kingdom. We can't just get to Elsa…plus we don't know the exact location of that liar."

"Dammit!" Yelled Jack.

"Calm down, Jack, have faith in finding her." Said North.

Jack sighed. "You're right…sorry…I'm just so worried, North."

"It will be fine, Jack." Said North. "I promise."

Elsa was holding her hands out.

An ice spike surrounded with darkness stood in front of her. Pitch was looking at it.

"Good." Said Pitch. "But not perfect."

"What? I put almost all of my energy in this!" Yelled Elsa. "Pitch, I'm tired of training, can we please stop?"

"You can stop when the ice is really aggressive." Said Pitch.

Elsa shot another ice beam onto the ground and a giant ice spike shot out of the ground.

It was dark blue and red.

"Now, this is…beautiful." Said Pitch. He touched the ice.

Elsa was trembling and breathing heavily.

"Master!" A nightmare horse ran to them. "They are following us!"

"The guardians…" Gritted Pitch through his teeth. "I'll take care of this. Watch the queen for me, horse…I'll be right back."

The horse nodded and Pitch disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Asked Elsa.

The horse nodded.

Elsa yawned and lay down on the ground.

"I'm gonna get some shut eyes then…"

She quickly fell asleep.

Jack walked into the old ice castle.

"Maybe there is a clue where she is."

Babytooth nodded.

"There must be something." Said Jack.

He looked around. The chandelier was still in pieces on the ground, the ice spike with an arrow was still there, but there were no clues.

"Okay, I have to look somewhere else." Said Jack.

Before jumping of the balcony he looked at Babytooth.

"I will find her." Said Jack. "I have to!"

Babytooth squealed.

"You're right. We will find her and Pitch….."

Jack flew off.

"He better watch out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**In this chapter will be the last rape-scene. Sorry, guys, I wrote this a while ago. I do not support Rape and find it disgusting.**

**Sorry, again. Poor Elsa :(.**

Jack and the other guardians flew after the nightmare horses.

"You think they know where Elsa is?" Said Jack.

Babytooth shrugged.

"Let's hope so…" Said North. "Hold on, they've stopped!"

North pulled onto the reins and they crashed down in the forest.

"Ow…."

Everyone climbed out of the sleigh.

"Sorry, I still don't know how to land!" Said North laughing.

"Idiot…"mumbled Bunny.

"Why are they stopping?" Said Jack. "They are not even talking, they just stand there."

The horse stood still and almost didn't move.

North "I wonder why…"

Ah, the guardians…" Pitch appeared out of smoke. "Glad you could make it…"

"Pitch!" Yelled Jack. "Where did you take her?!"

"Who, the queen?" Pitch grinned. "She is none of your concern, Jack."

"She is." Said Jack. "Now, where is she?"

"She is save…but I do have some great plans for her." Said Pitch.

"You're dead!" Yelled Jack.

He fired an ice beam, but Pitch simply teleported.

"Where is he?!" Yelled North.

"Here, Nick." Said Pitch behind them. The guardians turned around.

"You know, I can make a deal with you…"

"We have learned not too make any deals with you!" Yelled Tooth.

"Oh, but this is a deal you want to make or the queen might not make it."

"Fine, what do you want?" Gritted Jack through his teeth.

"You need to stop hunting my horses. They have work to do." Said Pitch.

"If…" Jack looked at North for a second then turned to Pitch.

"If we do that, then you will not hurt her?"

"Yes, but if even one of you breaks our little promise, then I'll have my revenge."

"Okay."

"Jack!" Gasped Tooth.

"Tooth, I have to do this." Said Jack. "I…I can't let her get hurt anymore…even when it means that I'll never find her."

Pitch grinned. "It's agreed then."

"Yes." Said North suddenly. "We all agree with Jack. But we will find her, Black."

"I would love to see that, Nick."

Pitch and his horses disappeared.

"You agree with me?" Said Jack.

"I don't." Said Bunny.

"Yeah, we do." Said North. "We just have to think of another way to find that liar."

Jack smiled. "Thanks guys, really."

"Don't mention it." Said North. "We all know how important she is for you. She is important for all of us. If Pitch gains his ultimate power, everything is lost."

Jack nodded. "I'll come for you Elsa…."

Elsa was sitting on the ground. The nightmare horse was watching her.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Said Elsa.

"Order are orders." Said the horse.

"Maybe you can let me go?"

"Look, if you just stay here and don't do something bold, then master won't hurt you."

Elsa nodded and they were silent for a while.

"Do you have a name? Since we are here for a while." Said Elsa.

"Onyx. I'm his favorite."

"Onyx…that's an pretty name…" Said Elsa. "Why are you his favorite?"

"I was once a dream about something with a unicorn. But he turned me into a nightmare and that's when he got the idea for horses."

"Cool."

Elsa stood up. Onyx walked a little closer to her, but Elsa quickly took a few steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elsa." Said Onyx.

"Then just let me go!" Said Elsa. "Please, Anna must be worried! And Jack…"

"Look, like I said, orders are orders…"

"Like I care about that!" Yelled Elsa.

Ice appeared onto the ground.

"Calm down!" Said Onyx.

"I'm calm!" Yelled Elsa. "So calm!"

"Please, if he sees…"

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. "I'm back!"

"Oh no…" Said Elsa.

Pitch walked out of the shadows and saw the ice on the ground.

"Onyx…." Said Pitch. "Didn't I tell you to watch her?"

"I did, master." Said Onyx. "But I failed. I'm so sorry."

"No, stop!" Said Elsa. "This was my fault. I got angry and then ice came on the ground."

"Yeah, right…" Pitch sighed. "Anyway, I have bad news for you…"

"What?"

"Jack…he isn't coming for you. They gave up hope, Elsa."

"No…" whispered Elsa. "You're lying…"

"Elsa." Said Pitch. "He said that he and the guardians couldn't waste their energy on you…"

Elsa took a few steps back and felt her back against the wall.

"No…why…I thought Jack…" Elsa had a horrified look on her face.

Pitch was very close and looked down on her.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'll be here. Like always."

"I thought that Jack…" Elsa was almost crying.

"Had feelings for you?" Pitch shook his head. "He hadn't. That was just acting."

Elsa looked down. Pitch grinned and walked to Onyx.

"Onyx, how about you go and help the other nightmare horses?" Asked Pitch. "Then I'm going to have a little fun with our queen."

Onyx looked at Elsa. She was trembling with fear. What would Pitch do to the poor girl?

"Onyx!" Yelled Pitch. "I ordered you too leave, yet you are not leaving?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving!" Onyx ran off.

Pitch shook his head. "That idiot horse. Now, my queen…"

He held his hand up and dark dust appeared in his hand. Elsa shivered.

"Let's have some fun."

"Elsa…"

Jack stared out of the window in the workshop.

"Where are you?"

"Jack…" Tooth flew towards him. "Do you love her?"

Jack blushed. "Tooth, I'm not a mortal. Elsa and I can never be together."

"But do you love her?"

"Yes."

Tooth smiled. "Jack, you should tell her that when we save her."

"I can't." Said Jack. "Tooth, it's not so simple. I love her…but I don't want to stop her from missing life. She has to live with her family, meet someone, get kids…I'm just here to protect her, nothing more."

"Jack!" Yelled North suddenly. "Come here!"

Jack ran to him.

"What?"

North pointed down at the map in front of him.

"We might know where his liar is." Said North.

"His liar?" Whispered Jack. "But the last time we couldn't find it."

"Well, the last time we didn't do enough research. Jack, you stumbled into his liar on one of the coldest places on earth, Antarctica. Now, where could his liar be now?"

"Of course…" Said Jack. "It's now in the hottest place, probably by some kind of volcano!"

"Exactly!" Said North. "So, what if we each go to some volcano and look around?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" Yelled Jack.

Tooth and the tooth fairies smiled.

Elsa was crying onto the floor.

"What's wrong, my queen?" Asked Pitch.

"Stop…" Whispered Elsa weakly.

"With what?" Pitch looked down onto her. "You are doing it yourself. If you were a little bit braver, you wouldn't have so much fear in you. Now look at you. So scared…. And you can control your powers yourself. So, I'm not really doing that much…"

Elsa sniffed and slowly stood up, trembling. He drained her fear and combined their powers.

"He will come for me, Pitch." Said Elsa.

"Come? Honey, he doesn't even love you."

Elsa shook her head. "You have no prove of that, Pitch. Unless you do…"

"Alright, follow me." Said Pitch.

Elsa walked after him down the stairs.

On a table stood something underneath a cloth.

Pitch pulled it of and a round ball made of glass appeared.

"What is this?" Asked Elsa.

"Just look at it." Said Pitch.

Elsa stared at the magic ball.

Fog appeared into the ball. She saw Jack. He was talking with Pitch…

_"__I don't care about her." Said Jack._

_"__You are not even going to put up a fight, Frost?" Asked Pitch._

_"__No. The guardians and me don't have time for her. I never even cared about her. I thought that that monster was something worth, but she wasn't."_

"No…" Said Elsa. "…I can't believe it…you were right, he never cared about me…"

Pitch grinned. The last spark of hope left her heart.

"I'm just glad that you finally know the truth, my dear." Said Pitch.

Elsa sighed.

Suddenly Onyx ran towards them.

"Master, we have a little problem."

Jack was walking around at the volcano.

"I don't think the liar is here, Babytooth."

Babytooth nodded.

Suddenly Jack noticed a group of nightmare horses standing around.

"The nightmares…" Said Jack. "I need to be quiet…"

He silently observed them.

"I wonder what Master is doing to the captive." Said one horse.

"Draining her energy, saying that Jack gave her up…" Said another horse.

He was telling her that? Jack felt his anger build up.

"Now the guardians think we are hiding in a volcano."

The horses whined.

"Stupid guardians. We are where the fear is…Frost will never be able to save her now…"

"Shut up!" Yelled Jack.

He ran forward and hit a few horses with his staff.

"You are going to pay for this!"

Jack shot an ice beam and others fell onto the ground.

"Stop it!"

Pitch appeared out of smog.

"What do you think you're doing, Frost? We had an agreement."

"You told her lies!" Yelled Jack. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"I didn't hurt her. She is afraid and tired, but she is not in extreme pain. But you broke our deal. And now unfortunately, I'll have to hurt her…"

"No!" Said Jack. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!"

Pitch laughed and slowly disappeared along with his horses.

"No!" Yelled Jack. "Elsa!"

Elsa was sitting on the ground. She was tired of using her powers.

Pitch walked into the liar with Onyx.

"Queen, stand up." Said Pitch darkly.

"What?" Said Elsa confused.

"I said stand up!"

Elsa quickly got up. "Pitch, what's wrong?"

"Come with me."

Elsa walked after him.

They walked into a bedroom.

"A bed!" Said Elsa. "Do I have to sleep or something?"

Pitch pushed her down onto the bed.

Elsa was lying on her back. "What are you…."

"It's time for my revenge on Jack Frost…" Said Pitch.

He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Pitch, no!" Said Elsa. "Stop…"

He pulled off her dress and kissed her.

"North!" Jack flew to the workshop.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Asked North.

"I've messed up!"

"What?"

"I got angry and destroyed a few nightmares, now he is going to hurt her!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa hyperventilated while Pitch was busy.

"Calm down, queen…" whispered Pitch.

"Just…stop…I…it hurts…" Elsa panted.

"Just relax…everything will be fine…"

Elsa shakily took a few breaths and looked up at the ceiling.

She felt disgusting and misused. He was touching her chest and inside her.

Just only if no one had gave up on her…

"Stay calm, Jack!" Said North.

"What do we do?" Said Jack. "What if he…"

"Stay calm." Said North. "It could be that he was just bluffing."

"Pitch and bluffing? Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, Jack. The others are at the other volcanoes, maybe they find his liar."

"They won't! The horses said his liar wasn't anywhere near a volcano!"

North frowned. "What?"

"Yes, he is right, Nick."

Pitch was suddenly in the room, leaning against a wall.

"You!" Yelled Jack. "What did you do to her?"

Pitch smirked. "Let's just say, I was on top."

Jack gasped. "You…you raped her?"

"Oh, that hurts, Jack." Pitch laughed. "I just made her mine. And she always will be."

"Elsa…" whispered Jack.

"You are terrible." Said North distraught.

"I told you not too mess with the nightmare horses." Said Pitch. "But you broke our little agreement."

"I will find her, Pitch." Said Jack.

"How? You don't know where to look."

Jack growled. "I said that I will find her."

"And what if you do?" Said Pitch. "The child has lost all hope. There is no way that you can save her, Jack. Just give up."

"I will never give up!" Yelled Jack.

"Well you should." Said Pitch darkly and he disappeared again.

"Don't worry Jack…" Said North. "All hope is not lost yet."

Jack sighed and sat down in the window.

"I know…I will never give up…not even for a thousand years."

Jack quietly sang:

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this…._

Elsa woke up. Pitch was gone.

She quickly put on her ice dress and jumped out of bed.

"I was this was just a nightmare…" Whispered Elsa.

She suddenly smelled fresh bread.

She walked out of the bedroom into the room where the smell came from.

There was a whole table with bread, eggs and other delicious things.

"Hm…" Elsa sat down and grabbed some bread. "Food…"

"Ah, you're up." Pitch walked into the room.

"Pitch!" Elsa jumped up and shivered.

"I hope you've slept well, my queen." Said Pitch.

Elsa quickly got her act together. "Why did you hurt me last night?"

"Because you are mine." Said Pitch.

"I'm not yours." Said Elsa. "I don't belong to anyone."

"You do. And together we will be the most powerful in the world!"

"I don't know…" Said Elsa.

"Jack gave up on you, your sister is not even looking…why be the good girl you always had to be?"

Pitch fully knew how to manipulate her. She was going to give in.

"Everyone feared you for so long…" Said Pitch. "The only reason you went back was to heal your sister. Now they gave up on you. Why? Because they think that you are a monster…but you're not. You're neglected and scared. But not a monster….I can understand, Elsa. I've been with you your whole life…I care about you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Instead of all those liars…"

Behind Elsa crawled ice onto the floor.

"Okay, Pitch…" Whispered Elsa. "I will trust you from now on."

Pitch grinned. "Very good, my queen. Now, come we have work to do."

Jack flew back to the kingdom of Arendelle.

He saw Anna standing by the docks and flew down.

"Anna!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack! Did you find her?" Asked Anna.

"No…" Said Jack. "We went to look by every volcano, but we couldn't find them."

"Volcanoes?"

"Yes, because the last time I found the liar in Antarctica, so we figured it would be near heat, like a volcano. But I was wrong. His minions said that it was where the fear was…"

Anna put on a thinking face. "Where the fear is?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Jack scratched his head.

"Where the fear is…it must mean…. that the place appears where a scared victim is…"

"Of course!" Yelled Jack. "Thanks Anna, I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." Anna giggled. "I already have a boyfriend."

"I won't." Jack smiled. "I'm going to look for the liar!"

He flew up into the air.

"Be back soon…" Whispered Anna. "And please bring back Elsa."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This will be the last update for a few days, since it is easter! So , I'm spending time with my family, eating, finding eggs, reading the bible, doing nothing and other stuff. Anyway, see ya in a few days!**

Jack flew around another town. It was already evening.

"There has to be someone who is scared…." Said Jack.

He suddenly noticed a tree covered with aggressive ice.

"Elsa…" Jack touched it. "She was here…she was here!"

He laughed. "Babytooth, she was here!"

Babytooth squealed happily.

"I only have to find a child who has an nightmare…"

He flew up again and landed in front of a window.

He saw a little kid sleeping. Above her head was black sand.

"She has a nightmare…" Whispered Jack. "Babytooth, stay here. If something goes wrong, you can get the guardians."

Babytooth frowned.

"It's fine, Babytooth, I'll be fine. Just stay here in case."

He crawled through the window.

"Okay…I just have to find the portal to the liar…"

He looked around, but saw nothing.

_It has to be somewhere!_ Thought Jack.

He sat down and looked underneath the bed.

Jack gasped. There was some kind of portal.

He crawled underneath it and suddenly fell down.

Elsa walked around the liar with Onyx.

"So, where is Pitch?"

"He is gone, collecting fears." Said Onyx. "But before you know it, he will be back!"

"Oh, alright." Said Elsa. "Want to do something fun, while he is gone?"

"Fun? What is that?" Asked Onyx.

"You don't know what fun is?" Elsa smiled. "I'll show you!"

She shot an ice beam onto the ground and a track of ice appeared.

"Wanna race?" Said Elsa.

Onyx nodded and whined.

They both jumped onto the ice track and skated through the liar.

Onyx won.

"I won!" Yelled the horse.

"See?" Said Elsa. "That was fun! Fun is whenever you have a happy moment with someone you love or like…"

"You like me?" Asked Onyx.

"Yes, of course!" Yelled Elsa. "You are really nice…for a nightmare."

Onyx raised his eyebrows. "And you are really warm…for an ice queen."

They both laughed.

Suddenly they heard something fall onto the ground.

"What was that?" Said Onyx.

"Don't worry, I'll check it out."

Elsa walked towards what appeared to be a figure.

"Pitch?" Asked Elsa afraid.

The figure stood up and walked towards her.

"No."

Elsa gasped. "Jack?"

"Hey, snow flake…" Said Jack smiling.

"Why are you here?" Said Elsa.

It slowly started to snow.

"To save you…" Jack noticed the snow. "Calm down, Elsa, it's me."

"Go away, Jack." Said Elsa. "Go home. Pitch isn't here anyway."

"Like I said I'm here for you." Said Jack.

"You told Pitch you thought I was a monster!"

"What? I would never say that!" Said Jack. "Now, come on, before he…"

"Jack Frost…"

Evil laughter filled the air.

"What a surprise." Pitch walked out of a dark corner.

"Pitch!" Said Jack. "You are going down! Elsa, get behind me!"

Elsa shot ice at him and he was pinned against a wall with ice.

Jack couldn't move.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Said Jack.

"I'm helping my master." Said Elsa.

"Good girl." Said Pitch. "I told you, Jack. I told you to stay away, but you just had to come."

"I thought Jack didn't want to see me." Said Elsa confused.

"He didn't." Said Pitch quickly. "But I'll leave him to you, my queen. You can kill him…or keep Frost captive."

"I'll keep him captive, for now."

Jack swallowed.

"Nice. Shall we practice, then?" Asked Pitch.

Elsa nodded and walked after him.

"Dammit!" Said Jack.

Onyx stared at him.

"Release me!" Said Jack.

Onyx whined and ran after Elsa.

Later Elsa returned.

"Aw, Jack, you're still in there?"

"Isn't Pitch supposed to be with you?" Asked Jack.

"Nah, he is collecting nightmares." Said Elsa. "Onyx is gone with him."

"Is that the horse?"

Elsa nodded.

"Elsa, just release me." Said Jack. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You gave me up. Everyone just keeps doing it." Said Elsa. "That's why I belong here. Pitch is also an outcast."

"Yeah, but he hurt you." Said Jack.

Elsa walked closer to him. "He did it for a good reason, Frost."

"He didn't. He only cares about himself. You don't. You care about Anna, about the people in Arendelle…" Said Jack.

In Elsa her eyes appeared tears. She quickly turned around and caught her breath.

"Are you okay, Snowflake?" Asked Jack.

"I…" Elsa sighed. "I'm fine, Frost."

"Are you going to release me?" Asked Jack.

"No." Said Elsa.

Jack sighed. "Please…"

"No. You never cared for me." Said Elsa.

"I do." Whispered Jack. "I'll always care about you."

"Then why did you tell Pitch that you couldn't waste anymore time on me!"

"You immediately believed him?" Said Jack. "Elsa, he was lying…I would never give up on you, ever."

"He lied?" Said Elsa.

"Yes. But it is my fault that he hurt you." Said Jack. "We've made a stupid deal that we wouldn't follow his horses, but I broke it."

"Jack…"

"So, I get it that you are angry. You have waited every day and I didn't come."

Elsa put her hand onto his cheek.

"You were looking for me?" She said in a soft voice.

"Of course." Jack smiled. "I lo-"

"Elsa!" Pitch appeared behind her. "What are you doing?"

Elsa quickly turned around. "Nothing."

"Sure…"

Pitch looked at Jack.

"How about you go to your room, Elsie?" Said Pitch. "I have to talk with Jack."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Said Elsa.

"Go to your room, or else."

Elsa nodded and walked away.

"How did you find this place?" Said Pitch darkly.

"Your dumb minions said that you are where the fear is…" Jack said.

"Those idiots…" Whispered Pitch.

"Just let her go, Pitch."

"I can't Jack. She is slowly becoming one of my minions." Said Pitch. "The young woman you see is formed by my fears. She is so beautiful Jack, you can't deny. And that beauty must stay untouched and scared. She will remain by me for the rest of her life."

"She is not yours, Pitch!" Said Jack. "She doesn't belong to anyone. And fear isn't what formed her. Fear is what almost destroyed her…love is what formed her. Something that you will never understand."

"Cute." Said Pitch. "But you are too late, Frost. She will kill you, eventually."

Jack growled. Pitch grabbed the staff from the ground.

"I'll think I'll keep this." Said Pitch and he just walked off.

"No!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa sat down on the bed in her bedroom.

Was Pitch just lying all this time?

She sighed.

Did Jack love her?

Elsa lay on her back. It slowly started to snow in her room.

Elsa:

The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...

... Beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Jack tried to move, but he was stuck. He thought about Elsa…her worried face…her smile, the way she just looked at him…

He couldn't just let Pitch take her!

Jack:

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

Elsa and Jack:

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

Elsa:

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Jack and Elsa:

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Elsa jumped up and ran out of her room.

She ran through the liar towards Jack.

"Elsa? What's…"

"Jack…" Panted Elsa. "I…I…"

"Are you alright?" Asked Jack.

Elsa caught her breath and made a movement with her hand.

The ice broke and Jack fell onto the ground. He quickly stood up.

"Hey!" Pitch appeared in front of them. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I finally see…" Said Elsa. "Jack…I want you to…to be my guardian!"

"Huh?"

"You are my guardian…" Whispered Elsa.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders. "But…why?"

"Because I…"

"This isn't very smart, my queen." Said Pitch.

He made a movement with his hand and darkness surrounded Elsa.

She started to scream and grabbed her head.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

"Anna!" Yelled Elsa. "No, I didn't mean it!"

"She is having a nightmare, Jack. Don't you see? She is already becoming a minion."

Elsa looked at her hands. They slowly darkened into black.

"No!" Jack held her.

Elsa slowly darkened into a minion of Pitch. She wasn't human anymore.

"No…"

Elsa teleported next to Pitch.

"You should've stayed in the shadows, Jack Frost." Said Pitch.

"Elsa…" Whispered Jack.

This couldn't be happening. Elsa was a nightmare. A minion of the nightmare king.

Pitch suddenly shot a dark beam at Jack.

Jack hit a wall and slit down. He spit a little blood out of his mouth.

Pitch grinned and hit him with some dark nightmare weapon.

Bruises appeared on Jack his body. Blood dripped out of his nose and hair.

Pitch laughed and grabbed Jack by his neck.

"Finally, after all this time, you are going down…Jack Frost."

"Hey!"

Elsa stepped out of the shadows.

"Get away from him!"

"You were a nightmare, how…." Pitch stumbled.

"You can turn me into a nightmare, but you forgot about how I felt about Jack. Now, let him go or I will hurt you." Said Elsa.

Onyx stood next to Elsa. Pitch looked at Onyx. The horse looked angry with his master.

Pitch laughed and released Jack.

"As you wish, my queen."

He stood up. "Onyx, are you coming?"

Onyx looked at Elsa.

"Go…" Whispered Elsa sadly. "I'll take care of Jack. We will meet again…"

Pitch, Onyx and all the other minions disappeared.

Elsa kneeled down beside Jack.

"Jack, we need to get out of here…" Said Elsa. "…This place is going to collapse. Can you stand?"

Jack slowly stood up. "I…can…"

"Lean onto me." Said Elsa.

They slowly walked out of the place. Just when they safely got out, the place collapsed.

Elsa laid him into the grass. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned his wounds.

"Thank goodness, he didn't hit you in the aorta. You have no concussion, just some cuts."

"Elsa…" Groaned Jack.

"We need to bring you back to Arendelle, there we can get you medical…"

"No, no.." Jack grabbed her hand. "North, get North."

"Huh?"

Suddenly the sleigh of the guardians landed down.

Elsa jumped up. The guardians jumped out of the sleigh.

"Santa?" Said Elsa confused. "A fairy, the sandman and a bunny?"

"So, she is the light." Said Bunny.

"Huh? Who are you people?" Elsa stood in front of Jack.

"We are the guardians." Said North. "We need to take Jack home. He needs to rest."

He grabbed Jack and threw him into the sleigh,

"I'm coming with you!" Elsa also jumped into the sleigh.

"Okay, but hold on, princess!" Yelled North.

They flew up into the air. Elsa grabbed the handles. "Oh no…"

Sandy put his hands and Bunny looked like he was going to puke.

They flew back to the workshop and laid Jack down on the couch.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Elsa.

"He is going to be fine." Said North. "Now about you…"

"We haven't been fully introduced. My name is queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"My queen!" Everyone bowed down.

"Please, no need to be so formal!" Said Elsa. "Call me Elsa."

"Nice to meet you! We've heard like so much about you!" Yelled Tooth.

"My eardrums…" Mumbled Jack.

"He's awake!" Said North.

Jack got up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elsa with a small voice.

Jack hugged her. "I'm just happy that you are safe."

Elsa gently pushed him away. "Jack…He is still out there."

"I know, but I'll protect you." Said Jack.

Elsa smiled at him. Jack sighed and smiled back.

"Aw, how cute." Said Tooth.

"Jack, when you are done with your girlfriend over there can we talk?" asked North.

"Girlfriend?" Yelled Jack.

"She isn't your…"

"N-no! She is a friend!"

Elsa was blushing furiously.

"Sorry, sorry." Said North. "Anyway, we need to come up with an idea to fight…"

"Oh no!" Yelled Elsa suddenly. "I need to go home! Anna is probably worried sick!"

"Alright. I'll bring you home." Jack picked her up.

"Jack, put me down!" Yelled Elsa.

"When we get to Arendelle, honey."

He jumped out of the window. Elsa grabbed his shirt and closed her eyes.

In a few minutes they landed safely into her room.

Elsa quickly let go of him.

"Thanks for saving me." Said Elsa.

"It wasn't really that hard, snowflake." Said Jack.

"Not hard?" Said Elsa. "You almost got killed and Pitch is still out there!"

Jack smiled at her.

"What?"

"It's just so cute when you are worried about me."

Elsa blushed. "It's not!"

"But don't worry, I won't let him even near you." Said Jack.

"Jack, we both know that…"

She was interrupted when Anna and the guards ran into the room.

"Elsa, you're back!" Said Anna. She gave her sister a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then where was she?" Said one of the guards.

"I was just…"

"She was with Kristoff." Said Anna. "I told her to go, it was my fault."

"Alright, then." The guards went away.

"Anna…Thank you." Said Elsa.

"No problem." Anna looked over at Jack. "So, this is your boyfriend?"

"Wait, you can…"

"Yes, somehow I see this guy." Said Anna.

Elsa sweat dropped. Of course, Anna was always childish, no wonder she still believed.

"But I'm not her boy…" Jack thought of the kiss and blushed. "Friend…"

"Y-yeah!" Said Elsa, also with a blush on her face. "He is a boy and a friend, but he is not my boyfriend!"

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds to it, then. I'll see you tonight, Elsa!" Said Anna.

Anna left and they were both silent for a while, not looking at each other.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Jack, about…about the thing…the kiss…"

"I'm sorry." Said Jack. "It was stupid of me to kiss you. I guess I wanted to know what it felt like."

"Better you than someone else." Said Elsa.

Jack nodded. Elsa looked tired. Her hair was out of her braid and there where dark rings around her eyes. He needed to take care of her or else she would become a minion.

"What?" Said Elsa. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Hey, maybe I can stay here for a while." Said Jack.

"I don't know…Jack if people see me talking to thin air then they will think I'm crazy."

"I won't talk to you, I swear." Said Jack. "I will only talk to you when we are alone or with Anna, but not when people are near. It's just with him still out there…we can't take any risks."

"Alright." Said Elsa. "But scram, I need to change. My dress looks terrible and I stink."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Jack walked out of the room.

Elsa brushed her hair and looked in the mirror.

_"__You were a nightmare, how…." Pitch stumbled._

_"__You can turn me into a nightmare, but you forgot about how I felt about Jack. Now, let him go or I will hurt you." Said Elsa._

_How I felt about Jack?_ Thought Elsa. _What would I even mean by that?_

She did her hair back in her braid and fixed her ice dress.

She sprayed some perfume on and walked out of her room.

Jack was waiting in the hall.

"You done?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, why?" Asked Elsa.

"I wanted to show you something. Close your eyes."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside into the garden

"Okay, open your eyes." Said Jack.

Elsa opened up her eyes and gasped. "Jack…"

A little garden arbor made out of ice stood in the garden.

"So, what ya think?" Asked Jack.

Elsa sat down. "I love it, Jack."

He smiled and sat next to her. "It was really easy, I just…"

Elsa suddenly grabbed his hand. "Thank you for coming into my life."

"Elsa…"

"No, no more apologies." Said Elsa. "Without I would still be at the liar. I would be a minion. Jack, you saved my life and for that I'm grateful."

Jack pulled her closer. "No need to thank me, Snowflake."

He put his hand onto her cheek and slowly moved closer.

"Jack…" Whispered Elsa.

Jack suddenly stopped and moved back.

Elsa was confused. She thought he would kiss her again…

"Why did you stop?"

Jack looked away. He couldn't bring more weight on her shoulders. Elsa had enough problems. Plus, he was immortal, so they could never be together.

"Jack?" Asked Elsa. "What were you just doing?"

Jack laughed and scratched his head. "Nothing, I thought there was something onto your face!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. She knew he was lying. He just wanted to kiss her, but unfortunately something stopped him. Wait, she couldn't think like this! He was just a friend, he probably did saw something on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Jack suddenly.

"Nothing…" Said Elsa. "This is really beautiful, Jack."

"Thanks."

She stood up. "But I have to get back to work."

"It's evening."

"So? I need to sign some letters." Said Elsa. "It's boring work, so you don't have to stay."

Pitch was looking down at Arendelle.

Onyx stood next to him.

"I think we should wait, Onyx." Said Pitch. "Wait, so we can break her heart."

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" Asked Onyx.

"Don't talk back to me, minion!" Yelled Pitch with a strong voice.

"Sorry, master."

"We must wait. My precious flower needs to heal a little bit."

Elsa was annoyed. She was signing some rules the council made up and Jack was walking around the room, not leaving.

"Jack, why are you still here?" Said Elsa. "Go, I'm working."

He grinned. "Sorry, but it is my guardian-duty to annoy you."

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked down at her papers. It was silent for awhile.

Jack groaned and sat on the desk.

"Elsa, this. Is. Boring!" Yelled Jack.

"Stop acting like a child!" Said Elsa.

"Come on, Elsa, let's do something fun!" Yelled Jack.

"Fun?"

Jack laughed and pulled her of her chair.

"Like a snowball fight! Or dancing!"

"I don't dance!" Said Elsa.

"Yes, you do!" Jack grabbed her by her waist and swung her around.

"Jack, you're not even doing it correctly!"

She grabbed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

"Now, follow my steps."

She guided him through the dance. Jack looked down at his feet.

"See? This isn't so hard." Said Elsa. "You just need to learn."

"Just that…I'm not really good at learning things." Said Jack.

"Well, it's not that easy." Said Elsa. "But after awhile you can do it."

Jack laughed. "I can dance!"

"Of course you can dance!" Elsa snickered.

She stopped dancing with him and took a few steps back.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Jack.

"I need to get back to work…" Elsa sat down again. "Sorry."

"About what?" Jack was confused. First she didn't want to dance, then she wanted to and now she didn't want to do it again and was apologizing and blushing madly.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Asked Jack.

She didn't answer and looked through her papers.

Jack frowned and sat on the desk. They were both silent the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

That evening Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were eating dinner at the dinner table.

"So, Elsa." Said Anna. "What's up with that Frost-guy?"

"Jack? He is just a good friend." Said Elsa.

"A good friend? I haven't heard from him ever and suddenly he just appears into our lives. Elsa, what is he exactly?"

Elsa frowned. "He is a friend and just happens to have the same powers as me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave."

She stood up and walked for the door, but Anna grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, please, don't shut me out again…what is going on?"

"Anna…" She sighed. "I can't bring you into my troubles. I love you to much."

She released her hand and walked out of the door.

Anna sniffed. Why did her sister keep everything secret from her?

Elsa went into the study room. Ice appeared underneath her feet as she walked to a painting of her father. She wished he were here. He would know what to do.

She walked to a table and grabbed an old book. It was her father's dairy, but it was locked.

"What you got there?"

Elsa turned around to see Jack lying against the wall.

"This was my father's dairy, but it is locked. I can't even break it."

"Hmm…" Jack walked closer and looked at it. "Maybe you can make a key out of ice and-"

"Tried it." Said Elsa. "It can't be opened…like it is locked with some dark magic…"

Jack wanted to grab the book and put his hands onto hers.

Elsa blushed and looked down. Snow fell down from above her head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jack.

Elsa quickly walked back and put the book back on the table.

"There is nothing…." She sighed and turned around.

She looked right into Jack his face. Elsa's face turned red.

"…Wrong…."

Jack smiled and put his hand next to her onto the table.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"B-b-blushing?" Said Elsa.

"Yeah, you're red."

"Y-y-you are way too close…"

Jack slowly started to move closer. Elsa closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss, but suddenly Jack moved away.

"What…" Said Elsa confused.

"I can't." Said Jack. "Elsa, you don't need me…"

Elsa grabbed him by the shirt and forced her lips onto his.

Jack was shocked at first, but then kissed back.

Elsa her hands went through his hair. Jack put his hands onto her back and pulled her closer. Little ice hearts appeared onto the floor.

Jack suddenly realized what they where doing and quickly pulled back.

"J-Jack…" panted Elsa.

"Elsa…" Said Jack. "We can't do this…."

"Why?" Asked Elsa.

"Because…I'm a guardian. I won't age." He put his hands onto her shoulders. "Elsa, you need to be with someone who can stay your whole life."

Elsa shook his hands off and took a few steps back. "What do you mean?"

Jack saw that it started to snow again. "Elsa, calm down…"

"I should've known." Said Elsa. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

She ran out of the room. Jack ran immediately after her.

"Elsa!"

"Stay away!" Yelled Elsa.

She ran through the hallway and shot an ice beam at him.

Jack jumped up and avoided it. He threw an ice beam back.

Elsa stumbled back and almost fell onto the ground, but Jack grabbed her in time.

"I got you."

"Let me go!" Elsa wanted to push him away, but he held her tight.

"Calm down, snowflake…" Whispered Jack.

Elsa took a few breaths.

"Are you calm?" Asked Jack.

"I'm calm." Muttered Elsa. "Jack…please…just…leave…"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I'm not leaving. And I'm sorry that I was so rude before. I just want you to have a life."

"Jack, I don't want to life without you."

He smiled and brushed with his hand against her cheek.

"I know, honey. I know."

Elsa gave him a little kiss onto his cheek. Jack became red.

Elsa giggled. "You are embarrassed…"

She stopped giggling and looked serious again.

"But…you're right…I shouldn't be feeling this way towards you. For now we better focus on the fact that Pitch is still out there."

"He is." Said Jack. "I…I better go to North, maybe they've made some progress."

He jumped through a window and flew off.

Elsa took a few breaths and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My Queen!" Yelled a guard. "I have an important letter for you!"

Elsa bit on her lip and grabbed the letter from his hands.

"Thank you, I'll read it."

The guardians had made no progress at all.

"Great, just great!" Said Jack. "The creep is still out there!"

"Is something else bothering you?" Asked North.

Jack growled and looked away. North coughed.

"Fine…" Jack scratched his head. "It's…it's…Elsa."

Tooth whistled.

Jack rolled his eyes , but continued. "We kissed again…and…I…I kinda told her that we couldn't be together. It hurts, but I need her to have a life."

"That is harsh, mate." Said Bunny.

"Jack, maybe there is a way you can stay together…" Said North.

"No!" Said Jack. "When this is all over…I don't want to see her again. I just can't. I love her, North. I love her so much, but she would not be happy with me in her life."

He walked over to the window and flew away.

North sighed. "Poor Jack."

Elsa opened up the letter in the study room.

Her hands trembled.

_My precious queen,_

_We haven't seen each other in a while and I miss my little snowflake._

_Tonight I want to see you at the mountain._

_If you bring anyone with you, I will crush Arendelle._

_So tonight. Mountain. 8 pm._

_-P_

Elsa threw the letter aside and looked at the clock. It was 6 pm.

It took a few hours to climb that mountain. She could still make it.

She told the guards, she was going to take a little stroll.

Then Elsa ran out of the door into the mountains.

She walked through the grass, it was summer.

Elsa growled. She hated summer. It was just way to hot. Everyone in town loved it, but she really didn't like it. She always needed to make the air around herself a little cold.

An hour past by and she was almost at the top when Onyx jumped in front of her.

"Onyx!" Yelled Elsa. "You startled me!"

"Ah, there she is!"

She turned around and saw Pitch.

"Pitch…" Whispered Elsa with a low voice.

"My queen." Pitch grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Elsa frowned and pulled her hand back. "What do you want from me, Pitch?"

Pitch laughed. "Still feisty as ever."

In her hand appeared little icicles. "I asked you a question."

"Fine." Said Pitch darkly. "You are the light. The guardians probably didn't tell you anything about that, did they?"

Elsa shook her head.

"You have enough lightness in your heart to let every child believe. You know how value you are to the guardians?"

Elsa snickered. "Value? Jack doesn't even love me."

"My dear, guardians can't fall in love." Said Pitch. "They are just there for the children, because the children believe in them. Adults don't believe in them, because adult know how to think rationally."

Elsa took a few steps back. "Are you here to take me again?"

"Take you?" Pitch laughed. He walked a little closer to her. "I'm not taking you! One day you will come to me out of free will. No, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I know you are lying, Pitch." Said Elsa. "You wouldn't drag me up to the mountains for just that."

"I did." Said Pitch. "But no worries, you don't have to walk back."

He snipped with his fingers and suddenly Elsa stood in her room again.

"What…"

She looked around confused.

"He is way more powerful than I thought…."

"Who is?" Anna walked into the room.

"Anna!" Said Elsa. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"No, Elsa, I should be sorry!" Said Anna. "You just wanted to protect me!"

"No, Anna." Said Elsa. "From now on no more secrets!"

Anna smiled. "Tell me."

"You see…when I was little I was afraid of my powers. Pitch, the nightmare king, saw that and started to drain my energy whenever I was scared. And then when I ran away and build the ice castle, I met Jack. Jack was funny and was brave….anyway he is one of the guardians. The other ones are Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and the Sandman. They protect every child on the world and make them believe. But Pitch is still out there. You see, I'm apparently the light or something and I can let everyone believe or something, I still don't get it."

"How cute!" Squealed Anna. "You and Jack!"

"What? No! He is a guardian and can't love me!" Said Elsa.

"What?"

"He will never age, so we can't…I have to fall in love with someone else…"

"Hold on, you are in love with him?" Asked Anna.

Elsa blushed and nodded. Frost appeared onto the walls.

"Stay calm, I'm not judging."

"No, I'm just…." Elsa looked away. "Embarrassed."

Anna giggled.

Elsa quickly shook her head.

"Let's just focus on how we are going to welcome our visitors."

"Visitors?" Jack flew into the room through the window.

"Great, just great…" Muttered Elsa.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Anna. Anna had a big grin on her face. She looked at Elsa who was staring at the ground.

"Well…" Anna acted like she looked at the clock. "I have to meet up with someone. You can tell Jack about our visitors, Elsa!"

Elsa face palmed her forehead. "Worst. Actor. Ever."

Jack scratched his head. "Who are coming?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but the prince of the Windy Kingdom is coming. He will talk about business and other boring things."

"Haha, Windy." Snickered Jack.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Frost."

"Cute." Jack patted her on her head. "Anyway, the guardians and I…we don't know where Pitch is."

Elsa frowned and bit down on her lip. If she told him…

"What are you hiding?" Asked Jack.

"Excuse me?"

"I know that face. What are you hiding?"

"I…might…have seen Pitch today."

"What?" Yelled Jack.

"He told me to come to the mountains. He just wanted to see me and told me about what I am."

"Elsa, don't let him get into your head."

"No, he said that I was the light." Said Elsa. "Jack, why did you never tell me that?"

"You wouldn't understand." Said Jack.

"I would!" Yelled Elsa. "If you just be open to me! But of course you aren't, because you are just one of those selfish guardians!"

"Say that again!" Yelled Jack.

He walked closer to her and looked angrily at her. A whole snowstorm was set in the room.

"Selfish guard-"

Jack stomped with his staff onto the ground and the storm stopped.

"Don't you EVER talk about me and the guardians like that, you…"

Elsa stepped now forward. "You what?"

"You annoying selfish cold queen! I'm so glad I won't stay here forever!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa looked hurt and took a few steps back.

"Get out." Said Elsa trembling.

"Elsa-"

"Go, no one is trying to keep you here." Said Elsa.

Jack walked slowly for the window. He looked back at Elsa, but she turned her back.

Jack sighed and flew off.

The next day a boat arrived in Arendelle.

Trumpets and music played and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were standing at the front of the deck.

"Sven, be on your best behavior!" Said Kristoff.

Sven nodded and put his chest forward.

Anna giggled, but noticed Elsa was not happy today.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Asked Anna. "And where is Jack? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He is gone." Said Elsa. "Oh, look! The boat is arriving!"

Anna wanted to say something, but the trumpets went louder as the boat docked and a figure stepped onto the deck.

The man had blue eyes and dark spiked up hair.

Elsa gasped. That guy was actually cute.

The man walked over to them and planted a kiss onto Elsa her hand.

"Prince Ace from the Windy Cities, my queen."

Elsa blushed. "I'm Elsa."

"He knows that." Whispered Anna.

Elsa giggled. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, my beautiful queen." Said Ace.

Elsa giggled. Did he just call her beautiful?

"Shall we continue our conversation inside?" Asked the prince.

"Of course." Said Elsa. "Follow me."

They quickly went back into the castle and sat down for some tea.

"So, about doing business with us." Said Elsa. "We can give you ice and in favor of that we ask you for some supplies."

"What kind of supplies, my lady?" Asked Ace.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"Alright then, Elsa."

"Well, we need some more meat. Since I caused the winter…there is not enough meat here."

"Yes, everyone is aware of that."

"They are?" Said Elsa. Her cup of tea froze immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said it that way." Said Ace. "I think that you are a very good queen and a roll model for people with powers."

"Huh?" Said Elsa.

Ace opened up his hand and a little flame danced around his fingers.

"Whoa!" Said Anna.

Elsa gasped and stared at his hand.

"I have fire powers. I haven't told anyone about them, yet, except my parents. But I heard of your presentations and just had to visit here."

"What…" Elsa scraped her throat and got her act together. "Why did you think I could help you? I don't like warmth."

"I don't expect you to help me, my queen." Ace closed his hand and the flames disappeared.

"Elsa!" Said Anna.

"What?" Said Elsa. "I don't know anything about fire!"

Anna rolled her eyes and jumped up.

"How about you two go to the garden and tell stories about your powers?"

"But this was just supposed to be a business meeting…"

Elsa quickly shut her mouth when Anna gave her a glare.

"Shall we go see the garden then?" Ace put his hand out.

Elsa sighed and accepted it. "Alright."

They went to the garden. Jack his ice garden arbor was still there. They sat down on it.

"Did you make this?" Asked Ace.

"Yes." Said Elsa quickly. "But I'm sorry about my sister. She wants me to find true love, but really, I don't need it."

"Why not?" Asked Ace. "Love is very important."

"True, but I love my sister. That's enough."

"You never fell in love with any prince or something?"

"I did, but they are just jerks who want the kingdom."

"So not true love, yet?"

"No."

Ace grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"One day you shall meet your soul mate, my queen."

Soul mate?

"Thank you for your kind words, Ace." Said Elsa with a smile.

Ace laughed. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I wonder why people say that…" Said Elsa. "The pleasure is all mine? Do you even take pleasure in meeting a queen or…"

"I do." Said Ace. "I've never seen any girl as beautiful as you."

"Sure. A prince never seen anyone as beautiful." Said Elsa.

Ace laughed again. "Touché!"

Elsa laughed as well.

"But you are more amusing. Most girls are so…boring."

"Then you've clearly never been in Arendelle." Said Elsa. "Here the girls are lovely."

"How about my kingdom?"

"The Windy Cities?"

Elsa giggled. Ace chuckled as well, but he stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Queen, may I ask you something?"

Elsa nodded.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Asked Ace. "Please, just one evening. After that I won't bother you anymore."

Elsa frowned. "Look, I almost got married to someone who wanted to take over my kingdom…"

Ace sighed and looked down.

"But." Elsa grabbed his hand. "One evening of fun, I can not resist."

Ace grinned. "Tonight 9 pm at the lake."

That night Elsa was walking to the lake. It was 7:30 pm.

She had her normal ice dress on, because she didn't want to dress up.

"You should wear a purple dress!" Had Anna said.

But Elsa refused to wear anything. It wasn't a special occasion for her. It was just another deal.

She saw the lake. Suddenly she had an idea and made a movement with her hand.

The little lake froze. Elsa slowly walked onto it. It was thick.

"Perfect." Whispered Elsa.

She giggled and spun around. As she spun around little snowflakes appeared around her.

"Elsa?"

She turned around to see Jack standing on the lake.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

He walked closer to her.

"I should ask the same."

"I'm on a date!" Said Elsa. "The prince is going to meet me here soon and-"

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Jack?"

"Let's just dance." Said Jack with a blush. "I love it when we dance."

"Your hands are wrong." Said Elsa.

Jack quickly put one hand on her thigh and with the other he grabbed her hand.

Elsa put on hand on his shoulder and they slowly danced.

"We don't have any music." Said Elsa quietly.

"I'll sing." Said Jack.

Jack:

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

(Around them the snowflakes turned into little ice hearts. Elsa felt her heart bouncing in her chest. The guardians were watching with open mouths from the bushes.)

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

"Queen Elsa?" Ace stepped out of the bushes.

"Ace!" Elsa let go of Jack's hand and walked towards him.

"Shall we go?"

Elsa put her arm through his. As they walked off she waved at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and sang:

So close

So close

And still so far….

Elsa looked down. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Elsa?" Asked Ace. "What's wrong? You're crying."

"I am?" Elsa quickly swept her tears away. "There was something in my eyes."

"Good, I thought you really didn't like me…but why were you dancing alone on the lake?"

"I like to dance."

"Then how about we go dancing?" Asked Ace.

Elsa stopped walking and looked at him. "I don't know. Look Ace…I…"

"I get it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know that you like me and that you are a little bit shy. But I'm not."

"Ace?"

He grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. Elsa tried to get out of it, but he was way to strong.

"Jack!"

North walked carefully onto the frozen lake. The other guardians walked after them.

"That was adorable." Said North.

"It doesn't matter, Nick." Said Jack with a low voice.

"Doesn't matter? You have feelings for her!" Said North.

"I'm a guardian!" Said Jack. "She is a mortal. Now, it doesn't matter. We can't be together!"

He walked off into the bushes. Bunny rolled his eyes and ran after him.

"Jack, wait!"

"What is it, kangaroo?" Asked Jack.

"Look, you need to get up your act and start acting like a man!" Yelled Bunny.

Jack was startled and took a few steps back.

"That girl cares about you and you care about her! That dance you just did wasn't a dance you just do with friends, it was very romantic! Now, you go after her and take her away from that Ace!"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Thanks…bunny."

He jumped up and flew away.

"Bloody idiot." Said Bunny with a grin.

Ace kissed Elsa for very long. After a while Elsa finally pushed him back.

"What the hell!" Yelled Elsa.

"I love you…" Whispered Ace.

"I don't!" Yelled Elsa. "I…"

She suddenly noticed Jack floating in the air.

He looked angry at her.

"Oh no…" Said Elsa.

Jack flew off.

Elsa ran through the bushes after him. "Jack, wait!"

She ran through the woods after him, but he was way to quick.

"Jack! Sto-"

She stopped in her tracks. In front of her appeared some sort of nightmare wolf. It had giant teeth and saliva was dripping from his mouth.

Elsa stood there for a minute. The beast suddenly started to growl and Elsa quickly ran past it. The beast growled and chased after her. Elsa ran through the mud with the beast on her heels. She fell onto the ground.

"Help!"

The wolf growled and pushed her into the ground. Elsa tried to push him off, but he was way too strong.

"Fear…" She heard Pitch his voice in the air, yet she didn't see him. "You're scared…"

"No…no, no!" Yelled Elsa. "Stop, stop it!"

Ice shot out of her and the trees froze.

Elsa looked up. The wolf was gone. She started to cry.

It was dark and she was scared. A giant wolf just tried to eat her. Her dress had some tears in it. Her hair was messy and full of mud.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"No!" Yelled Elsa.

"Calm down!" Said Jack. "It's me!"

"J-Jack?" Panted Elsa. "What…"

Jack cupped her face. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Elsa sniffed. "I'm so sorry, it was my fault!"

"It was mine too." Said Jack. "I should've been more mature about the situation. Now I know that whatever happens, I won't leave you."

Elsa smiled and stood up again. "Thank you."

Jack stared at her with a smile. Elsa her heart fluttered.

"W-we better get back home…I look disgusting."

Jack grabbed her hand tenderly. "Elsa, wait."

"What is it?" Asked Elsa.

Jack looked down with a blush on his face. "I…I…"

"You what?"

Jack looked up. He looked her straight into the eye.

"I love you."

Elsa gasped. "Jack…"

"I love how you smell in the morning, laugh, and how you always tell people what to do."

"How I tell people what to do?"

"I think it's attractive." Whispered Jack.

Elsa giggled. "You're so weird."

"Weird?"

"But sweet."

Elsa gave him a peck on his cheek.

Jack grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They went back to the castle.

"Elsa!" Yelled Anna. "What happened?! Ace was very upset about something…"

She then noticed that Elsa her hands were intertwined with Jack's.

"…." Anna grinned. "So…you two, huh?"

Elsa and Jack blushed.

"We…we don't know how it will go, yet." Said Elsa.

"Yeah, we just started this…" Said Jack.

"Your wedding is going to be AMAZING!" Yelped Anna. "The whole kingdom…"

"Anna…" Said Elsa.

"I want to be your best man! And we need a giant cake! Oh and then of course you'll get kids!"

"Wait, what?" Said Jack.

Elsa sighed. "Anna…"

"Winter is good name for a kid! Or Frosty! They will have powers too!"

"ANNA!"

Anna looked at Elsa.

"We are not getting married or having kids!" Yelled Elsa. "Now, if you excuse me I'm going to get some sleep!"

She walked off with Jack.

"Sure, she is going to get some sleep." Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa quickly changed into a t-shirt and boxers.

Jack looked away when she came out of the dressing room.

"Uh, Elsa...you could put on something…more."

"What? I always sleep in this and besides…"

She gave him a little kiss and went under the covers.

"I'm not ready for it yet."

Jack sat down on the bed. "It?"

Elsa blushed and just lay down. Jack would never understand it. He was just too…too child-like. Suddenly she felt an arm around her stomach. Jack his breath was warm against her ear.

"I know what you meant by it."

Elsa blushed. "J-Jack…"

His hand went down her stomach, but quickly went up again. Elsa gasped at his warm hand on her abdomen. He slowly kissed her neck.

"Jack…" Groaned Elsa. "This…inappropriate…"

"I know…" Whispered Jack. He quickly stopped kissing and rolled away from her.

Elsa frowned. Did she say something wrong?

"Well, I got to go." Said Jack. He jumped off the bed and walked to the window.

"Jack." Elsa got on her knees and looked at him seductively. Her hair was loose and one of her shoulder bands slowly fell of.

"Why are you leaving?"

Jack stared at her with an open mouth, but quickly shut it.

"T-the guardians…they…they need me."

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, not like that, but I have to go."

Elsa giggled. "Just go, idiot."

Jack nodded and flew out of the window.

_Anna was standing in the snow blizzard._

_"__Someone!"_

_She couldn't see anyone. Suddenly she heard someone call her name._

_"__Anna!"_

_Elsa walked towards her._

_"__Elsa, you're here!"_

_"__I'm not here to hug you sister." Said Elsa. "I'd never loved you and never will."_

_She shot an ice beam at her. Anna got hit in her leg and the frost slowly crawled up._

_"__E-Elsa?"_

_"__Never underestimate the power of ice and snow."_

_Elsa shot another ice beam at her, which headed for her head._

"NO!"

Elsa shot up. Sweat was on dripping on her back. It was in the middle of the night.

"Another nightmare…Okay…just breathe…"

She grabbed her head. She just couldn't take it anymore. The nightmares just got worse...

Little snowflakes fell from the ceiling.

"Stay calm…get it together!"

Ice crawled onto the floor.

"Conceal…don't feel…" whispered Elsa.

_Are you still thinking like that?_

Elsa gasped. There was no one in her room.

"Hello? P-pitch? Is that you, you creep?"

Yellow eyes lit up in the dark and the master of nightmares stepped out of the shadows.

"I was just joking around, Elsie." Said Pitch.

"Pitch!" Yelled Elsa. "Jack, Pitch is here-"

Pitch quickly crawled onto her and put his hand on her mouth.

"Be quiet, queen!" he whispered. "If you're good, I'll remove my hand!"

Elsa nodded weakly and he removed his hand.

"Now, I want you to deliver a message to Jack." Said Pitch.

"Message?"

Pitch laughed. "Yes. Tell Jack that he will die soon."

"What? Die?"

"For messing with my plans and everything."

Elsa tried to get him off and ice crawled up the bed.

"What is your plan, Pitch?" Snarled Elsa.

"My dear queen…" Pitch whipped a stray of her hair out of her face. "The plan is simple. You will kill Jack and we will rule together."

"No, we won't."

"I've made you turn against him, but somehow your feelings towards him got in my way. Now, this time you won't hold back!"

Elsa shivered. "P-pitch…what…what do you mean?"

"Still in denial." Growled Pitch. "Oh, well, let's do this. Time for your makeover."

Dark nightmare dust flew from the ground around the room. Pitch held up one hand and the dust in his hand became a spike. He put the spike in her hart and Elsa screamed.

After a few minutes he pulled it out. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear:

"Sweet dreams…"

She opened up her eyes and he was gone.

"Elsa!" Anna ran into her room in her nightgown. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine…" Elsa shivered.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare, Anna."

Anna frowned. "I had a nightmare, but I wasn't screaming my lungs out!"

"Well, I scream in my sleep." Said Elsa. "Now, you can go."

"Really, sis, why did you scream?"

"Like I said…a nightmare! And it's none of your business, so just leave!"

Anna backed away. She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry…queen, I didn't mean to bother…"

"Anna…."

"No, I'll leave. I'm sorry that I cared!"

Anna ran out of the room and shut the door.

Elsa sighed and lay back down.

In the morning she should apologize.

The next morning Jack flew to Arendelle and knocked onto the window of Elsa her room.

Elsa got out of bed and opened up her window.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Jack landed onto the floor.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately.

Elsa gently pushed him away. "Jack, it's morning."

"So?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'm going to change in my bathroom."

"Alright, I'll wait here."

He sat down on the bed. Babytooth flew out of his pocket and looked around.

"Babytooth, don't touch anything. If she finds out…"

Babytooth squealed and pointed at something on the floor.

Jack kneeled down and grabbed it from the floor.

"Black dust…." He whispered. "Pitch."

Elsa locked the door from the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh, my hair. It's a mess."

She started to brush her hair, but stopped when she saw a lock of dark hair.

It was dark black.

"Maybe there got some paint in…." Whispered Elsa.

_Sure, paint._

"Who is there?!" Said Elsa. Icicles appeared in her hand.

_Me._

"S-show yourself!"

_I can't. You remember last night?_

Elsa grabbed her head. "Get it together, Elsa! I must be tired! That's why I'm hearing that voice! Need to wash my face!"

She splashed some water from the sink into her face.

She dried her face off and looked in the mirror.

_Still here. I'm not just a voice in your head, dear._

"Then what are you? I must be going crazy."

_When Pitch put the spike into your heart, he put all the darkness together. Now I'll slowly take over your body and kill the guardians. _

"What?"

_Don't worry, Elsa. You will be stuck in some kind of Limbo while I'll live the life of a queen! _

"This can't be happening!"

_It is. And there is nothing you can do about it!_

"No!"

Elsa opened up her door and ran to Jack.

He leaned on his staff and looked angry with her.

"Jack…wait, is there something?"

"I found black dust on the floor…Pitch…why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Elsa stammered. "Jack, not now, there is something I need to tell you!"

"Now there is something you want to tell me?" Jack growled. "Just….just…"

"Just what? Something you want to say to me, Frost? Cause maybe, just maybe I wanted to tell you about it in the morning, so we could talk about it, but you just get angry, like always!"

"Like always? I'm so sorry that I worry about you!"

Elsa stomped onto the floor and it turned into ice.

"You are so annoying!"

"I'm annoying? You are not telling me things! And I wish I knew why!"

"Why? Cause I don't love you anymore!"

Elsa gasped and put her hand on her mouth. It wasn't her who wanted to say that…

Jack clenched his fists and trembled.

"How dare you…" He said with a low voice. "I know that you love me, Elsa…why would you say that! To shut me out? I want to help you, to protect you, but if you don't want any help, you can say it!"

"Jack, I…I didn't mean it! And I didn't want to say that!" Said Elsa.

"Huh?"

"Look…" Elsa grabbed his hands. "I love you, with all my heart. Now if you just listen, then I can explain everything. And why I reacted that way."

Jack pulled his hand back and folded his arms. "Explain."

"Okay, look. Last night Pitch…he put a spike in my hart and somehow he made some kind of evil version of me. She is going to take over my body and kill you. And there is nothing I can do to stop it, Jack! I already feel weird…"

Jack sighed. "…We…We are going to find a solution for this, Elsa, don't worry. And I'm sorry for getting mad. I love you."

"Me too." Said Elsa with a smile. "And I'm sorry for what I said…"

"It's alright, darling."

Elsa had quickly apologized to Anna, who forgave her for her actions. Later on they Jack took her to the workshop. They explained everything to the guardians.

"She is turning dark?!" Said Bunny.

"Yeah and we need to stop it!" Said Jack.

North stared at Elsa. "Jack, this is very strong dark magic. The evil will take over, but I have an idea. We can lock her up."

"Lock me up?!" Yelled Elsa. "Excuse me, but I am a queen! I can't just go!"

"Aren't you leaving the town like everyday?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, but I tell the guards and the council that I will be gone for just a few hours."

"So, just tell them."

"No, I can't tell them that I leave for a few weeks, Jack." Said Elsa. "They might get suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"What if you tell them that you need to go to your ice castle? Because that's where we going to lock you up." Said North.

"What?" Said Elsa.

Jack grabbed her hand.

"Don't be scared, honey. The guardians and I will take care of you."

Elsa and Jack went back to castle and sat down with Anna.

"Anna, we need to talk to you."

"Don't tell me you are going away for a few hours again, Elsa. The kingdom needs you."

"I'm not going away for a few hours." Said Elsa.

"Pfew."

"I'm going away for a few days."

"What?!" Yelled Anna. "Why?"

"Look, Anna…I just need some time alone…with Jack!" Lied Elsa.

Jack gave her a look.

Elsa didn't look at him. "We need to work on our relationship!"

"Oh…" Anna's face lit up and she blushed. "Okay! Just don't do that one thing! You can't do that before marriage!"

"One thing?" Said Elsa. "What…."

"She means love making, dear." Said Jack.

"What?!" Hissed Elsa. "Anna, that is forbidding! And I'm not some slut! "

"Sorry, sorry." Said Anna. "Then I'll look after the kingdom until you return."

Elsa nodded.

If I return…. she thought.

They went to the ice castle. Elsa used her powers to clean up the living room.

"So, we will lock you up here." Said Jack. "The guardians and me will take turns by the door."

"Alright, let's do this." Said Elsa.

"One more thing, though…. why did you lie to Anna?"

"Because she has enough worries, Jack. Now, go behind that door and lock it. None of you go in here. Even when I beg. Two days is enough time to find a way to get the evil out?"

"Yes." Said North. "I might have an idea."

"Good. Downstairs is a table and chairs out of ice. It's cold, but you can sit and discuss."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"No thanks. Just go." Said Elsa.

The guardians left the room and locked it.

Elsa sighed and walked around restlessly.

_You should just kill them._ Said the voice in her head.

"No, stop it!" Said Elsa. "You…whatever your name is."

_It's Lisa. But soon it's Elsa._

"You won't get away with this!"

_Oh, I will…_

Suddenly Elsa felt pain shot through her head. She fell onto her knees.

Her hair turned black and her eyes became red.

The pain stopped quickly.

_The transformation will soon be complete._

"I…. I will stop you…" Panted Elsa. "Or Jack will…"

She slowly stood back up.

_You won't. He won't. You are both too weak._

"Weak? I'm not weak! We will defeat you!"

She looked down at the ground and saw her own reflection.

My hair…. she thought.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa?" Asked Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Jack!" Said Elsa. "Don't…"

Suddenly her arm went up and an ice spike shot out of the ground.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

She shakily grabbed her arm.

"Jack, stay out!"

"Are you alright?" Yelled Jack.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if you need anything, just yell!"

She looked down at her dress. The ice slowly became dark.

"Crap…it's going faster than I thought…." Whispered Elsa.

Jack sat down with the guardians.

"Okay, what's the idea, North?"

"We lock her up until we find Pitch."

"What?" Yelled Jack. "That's your idea?!"

"Sorry, but if we try to get the dark magic out, she could die. If we keep her in, Pitch will eventually come here. Then we can…take him out…"

Jack sighed. "Alright…but this better doesn't take to long…"

"How about you go to her sister and tell her the truth? I suppose Elsa didn't tell her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she needs to know…"

Suddenly they heard a scream from above.

"Elsa!" Jack wanted to fly up the stairs, but was stopped by Tooth.

"Jack, stay here! I'll go first!" Said Tooth.

Jack looked at her confused. "What?"

"She might need a girl to talk to." Said Tooth. "You know…sometimes a girl just has her…"

Jack slapped his forehead. Tooth was sometimes so gullible.

"Tooth, she is turning dark."

They heard another scream.

"And I need to save her!" Yelled Jack and he ran up the stairs.

_There is nothing you can do about this. Just give in, dear…. _Said Lisa.

"Please, stop, you're hurting me!" Elsa was on the ground on her back. The darkness was taking over her body, she already couldn't move her hands and legs and the feeling in her upper body faded away too. Her head was hurting.

"Elsa!" Jack opened up the door and walked in.

_Time for the show!_

Elsa felt her thoughts fade away.

"Jack…run…." She said with her last words.

"Elsa?"

She slowly stood up. Her eyes were red, her hair was black and her dress was dark too.

"It's Lisa. And you're too late, Jack Frost." Said the girl with and evil grin.

She shot an ice beam at him and he fell against the wall.

"Jack!" Yelled North.

"The guardians, how nice to see you!" Yelled Lisa. "I was wondering why you guys stayed downstairs. You really missed a lot!"

"You monster!" Jack jumped up and ran towards her, but was struck against the wall again by an ice beam. He slid down the wall and lay down.

"Bloody bastard!" Yelled Bunny and he threw his boomerang towards her.

Lisa quickly froze the boomerang. She then hit him too with an ice beam and made ice on his paws, so he couldn't get up from the floor.

Sandy threw a beam of sand at her, but Lisa quickly made a wall out of ice and blocked the attack. She then shot a few ice beams at him, but he quickly avoided them. She then made a movement with her hand and a few walls of ice shot out of the ground and trapped him.

Tooth flew towards her, but Lisa trapped her with ice spikes against the wall.

The ice spikes went through her wings.

North swung towards her with his swords, but she jumped aside.

She then made a sword out of ice and hit back. She hit one sword out of his hand.

North gasped and looked at the sword, which fell onto the ground. Lisa noticed he was distracted and hit him with an ice beam. North fell hard against the wall.

He fell onto the floor and didn't move.

"Well, you guardians are stronger than I thought." Said Lisa.

She started to walk towards the door, but Jack grabbed her ankle.

"Don't…" He whispered.

"What was that?" Lisa kneeled down, grabbed him by his hair and held his head up.

"Don't…go…Elsa…" Said Jack weakly.

"Sorry, but she is gone." Said Lisa. "And now I'll show you how evil I can be."

She pushes his head hard onto the ground again. Jack fell unconscious and blood dripped from his nose.

"Well, time to show the town who the real snow queen is."

Lisa laughed and walked out of the room.

Elsa woke up. It was dark and she couldn't move.

"Where am I?" She whispered weakly.

She noticed that something held her body in place. If only she could see what.

"Jack!" She whispered. "Someone, please…I'm scared…"

Lisa walked into the castle. Anna was just reading a book in the library.

"Elsa? What happened to your eyes? And your hair…"

"Be quiet, Brat." Said Lisa.

"Hey!" Yelled Anna. She jumped up. "What's wrong with you?"

"I really don't have time for you."

"Elsa, why are you acting so…bitchy?"

Lisa groaned and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I said shut up! Seriously, I don't have time for you!"

Anna pulled her wrist back. "Elsa?"

"Now, how about you go do whatever you are doing on a normal day? I need to talk to Pitch…I mean some guy."

"Pitch? But…" Anna stopped talking and took a few steps back. "You know, I'm going to check on Kristoff…maybe he can…uh…he might want to see me…"

"Great." Said Lisa. She rolled her eyes and shot ice at Anna her feet.

Anna her feet were stuck under ice onto the floor.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Yelled Anna.

Lisa grinned and put her hand under Anna her chin. She stared her straight into the eye.

"It's Lisa, sweetheart."

"Who are you? What did you do to Elsa?"

"Easy, I took her body over. She told you nothing did she?"

Lisa laugh sent shivers down Anna's spine.

"Pitch took al the darkness from her heart and made me! I took her body over and now I will rule this place with the master by my side! Or destroy it, who cares."

"The guardians will stop you!"

"I took care of them, darling. And you can't stop me!"

She turned on her heels and walked to the ballroom.

Pitch stood there, staring out of a window.

"I'm here master." Said Lisa.

Pitch turned around to face her.

"My minion…"

"My head…." Jack got his vision back and slowly stood up.

"He's awake!" Yelled North.

Sandy ran to him and helped him up.

"Thanks, Sandy…I'm fine."

He then noticed Bunny's paws, who where blue from the cold. North had one broken sword and Tooth her wings were torn.

"Tooth, you guys…." Jack looked down. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

North put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Come, my sleigh is outside. We need to save the light."

"You're right!" Said Jack. "I can't leave her like this!"

"That's the spirit, mate!" Said Bunny.

"Let's go!"

"Ugh…"

Elsa still couldn't move her body.

"Someone! Help!"

Meanwhile Lisa was with Pitch.

"What are we going to do with the girl? I can hear her screaming."

"Maybe I should explain it to her." Said Pitch and he disappeared.

Elsa tried to use her ice powers, but it was no use.

Suddenly a light went on and Pitch appeared.

Elsa saw that her body was held in place by some dark nightmare vines.

"Pitch? What is this?" Asked Elsa, scared out of her life.

"Ssshhh…" Pitch put his hand on her cheek. "It's alright, my queen…"

"Where am I?" Asked Elsa.

"She took your body over and now you are in…let's say an abyss."

"No!"

"Don't worry, everything she feels, you feel…" Pitch laughed. "So when Frost attacks you…"

Elsa gasped. "He might kill me…"

"Yes. But, I have to go." Said Pitch and he disappeared.

Elsa tried to move again, but she couldn't. If Jack would hurt Lisa, he would hurt her…She was going to die! Elsa quietly cried.

The guardians ran into the castle.

"Anna!" Jack ran towards Anna, whose feet were stuck on the ground.

"Jack!" Yelled Anna. "Lisa…."

"I know, don't worry." Jack made a movement with his staff and the ice melted.

"Thanks, Jack…" She suddenly froze and stared at the other guardians.

"Is there something wrong, Anna?" Asked Jack.

"Why is there a giant bunny behind you? And is that Santa Claus?"

"She can see us?" Said North.

"Anna, these are the other guardians; North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy."

Anna grinned. "Oh my dear, you know Santa!"

She squealed and ran over to the man.

"I want a new bike, a new sleigh, for Kristoff and-"

"Anna!" Jack snapped her out of her mumbling. "Where is Lisa?"

"I think she went to the ballroom!"

The guardians ran to the ballroom. They found Lisa and Pitch just talking.

"Ah, the guardians." Said Pitch.

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jack swung his staff forward. "I'm here for her!"

"Go ahead, guardians, I won't stop you." Pitch stepped aside.

"I'm so done with these guardians!" Yelled Lisa. She shot an ice beam towards the guardians, but they avoided it.

Tooth wanted to fly, but she stumbled down.

Lisa laughed at her. "Trouble with your wings?"

Jack ran towards her and hit her with her staff. Lisa fell a few feet back.

"Don't insult my friends!" He spat in her face.

He grabbed her by the arm. Her dress was a little torn and she had a scratch on her arm

Suddenly her face changed and she started to yell and cry.

"Jack! Don't!" She screamed. "Please, stop!"

"What?" Jack took a few steps back. "Elsa?"

Her face changed again and she stood up again.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Said Pitch. "Elsa is trapped and she feels everything Lisa feels."

"What?" Yelled North. "Pitch, stop hurting the girl!"

"I'm not hurting her Nick!" Yelled Pitch. "Jack is the one who is attacking her!"

Lisa smirked. "Go ahead, Jack. Hurt me!"

Jack turned around. "Sandy!"

The Sandman ran over to him.

"I need to get to Elsa…do you might have an idea how to get to her?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Great…" Mumbled Jack. He sighed. He had an idea, but it was ridiculous.

Above Sandy's head appeared a heart out of sand.

"Sandy, don't read my thoughts." Whispered Jack. "It's an stupid idea, but her sister told me about it."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tooth.

"Just-"

"Jack, are we going to fight or what?" Yelled Lisa.

Jack sighed and turned around. Lisa was putting one hand on her waist and in the other she held some icicles.

"This is so stupid." Whispered Jack.

He slowly walked towards and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is he doing?" Said Bunny.

Jack pulled her closer and kissed her.

Suddenly a white, bright light flashed into the room and everyone was blinded.

Jack opened up his eyes. He found himself in a dark room. He stomped with his staff onto the ground, so the staff would glow and the room would have a little bit of light.

"W-who is there?" Asked Elsa scared.

"Elsa?" Jack saw her body held by some nightmare vines.

"Jack?" Elsa had some scratch-marks on her arms.

Jack walked to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"You are alive!" Yelled Jack. "I thought I lost you!"

Elsa smiled. "I might be alive, but I'm stuck here!"

"Maybe I can get you out!" Jack hit a few vines with his staff, but it did nothing.

"There has to be another way!" Yelled Elsa.

"Maybe if I kiss you. I got in here because I kissed you…."

"Really? I don't think it will work…"

"It might…you are the light, aren't you?" Jack moved a little closer. "I…I could try…"

Elsa blushed. "Jack…are you sure this will work?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Wait, you don't want to…"

She shook her head. "I want to. Just kiss me, idiot."

Jack kissed her and the vines broke.

"Hey, it worked-"

Elsa grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss again. A bright light flashed into Jack's eyes and everything went black.

Jack opened up his eyes and found himself back in the castle again.

"What was that?" Said Tooth. "A light just flashed into my eyes!"

"Elsa?"

The girl was standing a few feet away. Her hair was blond again, her eyes were crystal blue and her dress was still torn, but it was ice blue again.

"I'm…I'm normal again…" Whispered Elsa. "Jack!"

She ran towards him and hugged him.

"I've missed you." Whispered Jack into her ear. Elsa sighed.

"No!" Yelled Pitch. "This shouldn't have happened!"

"Well, it did. And now it's time we have a little talk…" Said Elsa.

"Darn it!" Said Pitch. "Onyx!"

Onyx appeared out of the ground. Pitch jumped onto the horse and they flew away.

"Great, he escaped." Said Tooth.

Jack sighed. Again Pitch escaped. He knew he would come back for her. Over and over again, till he had Elsa all to himself…

"Tooth, your wings…" Said Elsa. "What have I done?"

"It's okay…I can fix them." Said Tooth. "It will take a few days…"

"Jack, you have blood under your nose…I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault." Said Jack.

Elsa sighed. "Well, I'm glad you are all alive…wait, where is Anna?"

"Here."

Anna stepped forward.

Elsa ran towards her and grabbed her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sis." Said Anna. "The guardians saved me…and you."

"How can I ever thank you?" Asked Elsa to the guardians.

"You don't have to thank us." Said North.

Bunny nodded. "We were just doing our duty."

That night the guardians went back to the workshop and Elsa and Jack sat down in her bedroom. They were both lying on their back on the bed, reading a book.

"What is your book about?" Asked Jack.

"The snow queen." Said Elsa. "Pretty ironic, huh?"

"I'm reading Romeo an Juliet. It's pretty sad." Said Jack.

"Mine is sadder. In my book the queen is so alone and hurt. But she never shows it and destroys everything."

"A little bit like you, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Said Elsa. A little snow rained down from above her head.

"Nothing." Jack turned back to his book.

Elsa moved a little bit closer to him.

"You know…I can't thank the guardians, but I can thank you…"

Jack raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa giggled. "You are such an idiot."

"Kidding!" Jack rolled her onto her back and crawled on top of her.

The books fell onto the ground with a thump. Babytooth was sleeping on the couch and mumbled in her sleep.

Jack grinned and whispered: "I know what you meant by it…."

Elsa blushed and gasped. "You do? I mean…of course you do, you're grown up…"

"Me grown up?" Jack snickered. "I'm not grown up, my queen. I'll never get older than 24."

"You are 324. You are literally 300 years older than me!"

"Yeah, but it just me counting away every century. I'm frozen in time and there is nothing I can do about it."

"I'm so sorry, Jack…" Whispered Elsa. "If I could…I would stay with you forever…"

Jack smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, Snowflake."

He leaned in closer and slowly kissed her neck.

Elsa groaned and laid her head back. "Jack…I can't afford it to get hickeys…."

"This is a free service, my queen, be happy about it!"

"Shut up."

"No really, most people have to pay for this!" Joked Jack.

Elsa groaned and gave him a slap on his arm. Jack flinched a little. Elsa was somehow always a little stronger than him. Not strong like a military, but she could slap hard.

He kissed her neck again and went down on her collarbone.

His hand went up and down her leg. Elsa shivered.

"Jack, you know how I'm not ready yet." Said Elsa.

"I know, just teasing you." Jack stopped kissing her neck and his hand brushed some hair out of her face. "And I could do it all night."

One of his hands slowly went up her abdomen. "May I?"

Elsa blushed. "You may, just be…gentle."

His hand carefully cupped one breast. Thank god, they wore clothes.

"This is surprisingly soft…" Jack squeezed it a little and Elsa squealed.

"Jack, don't squish to hard!" Said Elsa. She nervously looked away. "I'd never done this before…"

"Me neither…and I've been alive for nearly 300 years!"

Elsa kept looking away.

"Well…" Said Jack. "There is one place I can squish!"

He grabbed her ass with both his hand and squeezed hard.

"JACK!" Yelled Elsa. She shot him off with an ice beam.

"Don't do that!"

Jack scratched his head, but jumped quickly back onto the bed.

"Sorry, Snowflake. I just thought…"

"No, no, Jack, don't be sorry. You are just a 324-year-old virgin. You don't know better. Now come here, I want to snuggle."

Jack lay down next to her. Elsa buried her head into his t-shirt.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Said Jack.

"Night, virgin." Said Elsa.

Jack frowned. She was right, he didn't knew anything…He heard her breath becoming slower, she already fell asleep. Maybe in the morning he should ask Kristoff for advice about the subject.

The next morning, Jack knocked on the door of Anna's bedroom.

He heard some mumbling and Anna opened up the door in her pajama.

"Jack, it's 8 am…" She yawned. "What is wrong?"

"Can I talk with Kristoff?" Asked Jack.

"Uh…. Kristoff?" Yelled Anna.

Anna had told him about the guardians and Jack. Kristoff started to believe in him too and could see them.

"What is it?" Kristoff walked forward. "Oh hey, Jack. What is it?"

"Uhm…may I speak with you in private?" Asked Jack.

"What is wrong?" Kristoff closed the door behind him.

"You know that I am dating Elsa." Said Jack. "And you are dating Anna."

"And?"

"I…I was wondering if you knew anything about the bird and the bees?"

Kristoff blushed. "What? Jack, why would you want to know?"

"Last night, we were kissing and I didn't really knew what do."

Kristoff laughed. "Haha…you want my advice?"

"Yes. Please." Jack went onto his knees. "I need you."

Kristoff sighed. "Okay…meet me in an hour at the study room and I will tell you."

Elsa and Anna were walking through the market.

"So how are things going with you and Jack?" Asked Anna.

"Good…" Elsa looked at a few scarfs that were for sale.

"No, really, how is it going between you two?" Asked Anna again. "You two have been through a lot. And this is the first time you let a guy get so close."

"Anna, we are doing fine." Elsa giggled. "Don't worry so much!"

She grabbed a scarf. "This is so soft…"

"Only 15 bucks, my queen!" Said the Salesman.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Said Anna.

"No, this is really cheap! You can buy this as a gift!"

"A gift?"

"Like for your Reindeer husband! Or for king Ace!"

"Yeah, wait what?" Said Anna.

"King Ace?!" Yelled Elsa. "What?!"

She stormed off into the castle with Anna running behind her.

"ACE!" Yelled Elsa. "Where is he?"

"He…he…." A guard stuttered.

"I'm here." Said Ace.

He walked towards her and grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Did you just name yourself king?!"

"What? No! Those are just some rumors, Elsa!" Yelled Ace.

"Okay…sorry about my outburst." Said Elsa.

"Yeah…about everything…. can we talk? In private?" Asked Ace.

Elsa nodded. "Sure, why not? Anna, I'll see you later."

They walked to her bedroom.

"What is it?" Asked Elsa, while closing the door.

"I'm sorry." Said Ace.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For the fact that I kissed you."

She had almost forgot…and it was just a few nights ago.

"It's okay, I forgive you Ace." Said Elsa.

"No, I wasn't a gentleman at all and that's why I have a surprise for you!"

He held out a box of chocolates.

"My sister told me how much you love chocolates…so, I bought some!"

Elsa smiled and accepted the box. "Thank you very much!"

Ace raised his eyebrows and grinned. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"What lucky guy?"

"Come on, it is so obvious." Said Ace. "You are dating someone! Tell me who?"

"No!" Said Elsa. "I'm not telling you! What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, just…tickling!" Ace grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Ace…haha…st…st…st…stop!" Laughed Elsa.

"I'll stop when you tell me!" Said Ace.

"Fine! Fine!" Yelled Elsa. "It's…"

The door slammed open and Jack stood in the doorway with Kristoff.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Kristoff.

"Wait, you are with Kristoff?!" Yelled Ace.

Elsa gasped. "What no! Iew, gross!"

"Then you are with that other guy."

"Hold on, you can see me?" Said Jack.

Ace nodded.

"He can see you?!" Yelled Kristoff and Elsa.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see this young man?" Asked Ace confused.

"Because normal adults can't!" Yelled Elsa.

Then suddenly it dinged on her.

"You still believe in fairytales, don't ya?"

"Huh? What?" Yelled Ace. "Can someone explain what is happening here?"

"I'll explain." Said Jack. "You see…."

A few minutes later Ace was staring at Jack with his mouth open.

"I know that this is a lot to take in…" Said Elsa. She held her hands up. "Just breathe."

"Me?" Ace laughed nervously. "I'm breathing, just realizing that you are dating an immortal being which must be pretty normal for a queen I'm not freaking out just breathing normally like any other person!"

"Whoa." Said Kristoff. "You guys can handle this guy, I'm gonna check on Anna."

He quickly left the room.

"Ace, please, just calm down." Said Elsa. She waved herself with some cool wind. It suddenly was a lot hotter in the room.

Ace growled and grabbed his head. "Okay, I need to stay calm…"

Elsa grabbed his hand. "Ace...please, look at me."

Ace looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Calm down. Just relax. I know how it is to panic and let it get out of control, but you are so much stronger. Don't let it get out of control."

Ace sighed and nodded. The heat quickly vanished.

"Thanks…but then you are dating Jack Frost?" Said Ace.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately not everyone can see him. So, please, just keep this a secret."

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." Said Ace.

"Thank you." Said Jack.

"Anything for a friend."

"Friend?"

Elsa giggled. "Well, Jack, it looks like you two are going to get along just fine!"

"We are not friends!" Said Jack.

"Why not? We both kissed the same woman."

"What?"

"We are like blood-brothers. Kiss-brothers!"

"We are not kiss-brothers!"

"Jack, you two need to get along!" Said Elsa.

"But I don't like him!" Said Jack.

Elsa put up her pouty-face. "Please? For me?"

Jack sighed and put out his hand towards Ace.

Ace grinned and shook his hand. "It looks like we are friends from now on."

"Believe me, we aren't." Said Jack in a low tone. He glanced at Elsa, who was giggling behind her hand.

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Why not FRIEND? I mean, we are FRIENDS and FRIENDS…"

"Will you stop it!" Jack stomped with his staff onto the ground. Icicles appeared on the ground. Elsa was shocked and took a few steps back.

"Sorry…" Stumbled Ace. "I was just teasing you."

"Don't." Jack walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry about him…he is just tired, I think."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, he and the guardians has been looking for Pitch all over the place."

"Go talk to him, I need to do a few things…" Said Ace.

"Things?"

"Practice my powers. But go!"

He pushed Elsa out of the room.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yelled the queen.

She looked in the kitchen, but Jack wasn't there. Then she looked in the library, but he wasn't there either. Then she walked to the study room and he was there, lying on the couch.

"Jack?" Elsa closed the door behind her.

He jumped off the couch and headed for the door, but Elsa jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way." Said Jack.

"Or what?" Said Elsa. "You are going to freeze me?"

"Get out of my way."

"I'm not scared of you, Jack. Now, you better talk or…I'll stop believing in you! Oh, wait, that won't be a surprise since you have been ignored so many times, haven't you?"

"Elsa, don't go there…" Gritted Jack through his teeth.

"It's a miracle you've became a guardian…I mean, you still fail to protect everyone from Pitch…"

"That's enough!"

Jack pushed her against the wall. He looked her deep into the eyes.

"J-Jack…" stuttered Elsa with a blush.

"You…" Jack closed his eyes and groaned. "You…are really pushing my buttons here…"

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry is not enough."

He laid his head down in her neck and kissed her neck a few times.

"Jack…you are leaving hickeys…" Mumbled Elsa.

Jack kissed her roughly on the mouth. His hand went to unfold her dress.

Elsa quickly stopped him.

"M-maybe we can…we can continue in the bedroom…"

Jack grinned and swooped her over his back.

He ran into the bedroom and shut the door. He threw Elsa onto the bed.

"You know, today I went to Kristoff and he told me what woman like…" Whispered Jack.

He undid her dress and kissed her passionately.

Elsa felt that night nothing but pleasure from the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry that I was away for such a long time! I've been busy:)**

**Anyway here is ch. 8!**

Elsa woke up from the sunlight in her face. She yawned and turned around. She saw Jack sleeping on his arm. He drooled a little from his mouth.

"Cute…." Elsa wanted to get up, but an arm grabbed her back into bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Said Jack.

Elsa felt his bare skin against hers. It was a little bit uncomfortable for her and she tensed up. Jack immediately noticed it and pulled his arm back.

"Sorry…" Said Elsa. "This is all so new for me…I…I...I just need to get used to…you…t-t-touching me…"

Jack grinned and pulled her close again. He leaned in and she felt his breath on her ear.

"That is not what you said last night…."

"Jack!" Elsa pushed him away and looked at his grinning face.

He laughed and leaned on one elbow. "What? You were all over me!"

"I wasn't!" Said Elsa with a red face.

"Oh, Jack, don't stop!" Said Jack with a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate her.

Elsa slapped him on his arm. "Oh, shut up!"

"I'm almost coming!"

"Stop trying to imitate me!" Said Elsa. "That is so mean…it was my…first time…"

Jack put his hand under her chin.

"It was my first time as well."

"Huh? But…I thought…"

"That I would ever find someone as graceful and beautiful as you?"

Elsa looked away. "I don't know…."

"Plus, you are very easy to please, my queen."

"I'm not!" Yelled Elsa.

"Oh, really?"

Jack his hand slit down. Elsa quickly gasped at his touch. He grinned as he quickly went up again.

"Told you. The second I went down with my hand, you gasped." Said Jack.

Elsa groaned. "Just…. shut up…I'm going to get ready."

She stepped out of the bed and put on her ice dress and her usual braid.

Jack also quickly put on his clothes.

"So, I guess you are going to do queen-stuff again?" Said Jack.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "And you are going to do guardian-stuff again?"

"You mean tracking Pitch?"

He walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Fly safe." Said Elsa.

Jack gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, honey. Just enjoy your day."

He flew out of the window. Elsa shut the door and put one hand on her stomach. She suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"I better get to work…" Said Elsa.

Jack flew to North his workshop.

"Frost!" Said Bunny. "Where were you? You're late!"

Jack grinned and scratched his head. "Sorry…I…uh…I had a few things to do…"

"What could be more important then meeting Tsar!"

"Huh what?" Said Jack.

"Didn't I tell you?" Said North.

"No. Who is Tsar?"

"He is the one who made you a guardian!" Said North. "The man in the moon. The master of the guardians! He is very important and an old friend of mine."

"Why is he coming?"

"No, idea." Said Tooth.

Suddenly a white portal flashed into the room.

A little man with a stick walked out of the portal.

All the guardians bowed down. Tooth quickly pushed Jack down as well.

"Stand up, North." Said Tsar. "There is no need to be so formal, you are my friend."

"Why are you here?" Asked North.

"I'm here for the guardian of fun."

Everyone looked at Jack.

"Oh no…" Muttered Jack. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Tsar walked towards him. Jack looked down at the little man.

"Then…"

"Last night…" Tsar coughed a few times. "You…you had intercourse with the Light."

"What?!" Yelled Bunny. "He did it with the queen?!"

North shook his head.

"I'm not mad about that." Said Tsar. "I'm not mad at all."

"Huh?" Jack leaned on his staff. "Then what is it?"

"She might be pregnant with your child." Said Tsar.

Everyone gasped.

"The child will be very talented. It will have the same powers as you and the light. But you will have to keep it safe. Because enemies will go after it."

"I'm…I'm going to be a father?" Said Jack with a low voice.

Tsar grinned and nodded. "Your wife doesn't know yet."

"I didn't even know that was possible." Said North.

"Well, now you know. I was just here to deliver the message." Said Tsar. "So, go home, my guardian. Quickly."

"What, now?" Said Jack.

Tsar nodded.

"Do as he says, go!" Yelled Bunny.

Jack nodded and quickly flew out of the window.

Elsa sat behind her desk, looking at letters from the other kingdoms.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

Anna walked in. "Hey…"

"Anna?" Elsa sighed. "What is it?"

"I heard you and Jack yesterday."

"What? Oh god…" Elsa stood up and walked over to her. "Anna, I'm so sorry…"

"It's no biggy, just keep it quiet next time." Said Anna. "And….

Suddenly Elsa put her hand on her mouth. She quickly made a trashcan out of ice and threw up in it. She stood up again and took a few breaths.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Asked Anna.

"I'm fine…." Elsa looked down. Could it be…no.…no…. she couldn't be!

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you." Said Elsa. "Now, go…I'll finish these letters and then maybe we can build a snowman!"

Anna smiled and ran out of the room. "Call me when you're ready!"

Elsa quickly sat down again and looked through the letters.

She signed a few about supplies and other business and put them on a staple.

Suddenly she felt a little pain in her stomach.

She put a hand on her stomach again.

It slowly snowed in her room.

"Calm down…" She said. "It is just…just a little stress…I can't be…"

Suddenly the room became darker and she heard a laugh.

"Who is there?!"

"Me." Pitch appeared out of nowhere.

"Pitch!" Elsa took a few steps back. She quickly made a dagger out of ice.

"I overheard your mumbling." Said Pitch. He walked a little closer. "And I have to say…."

Elsa felt her back against the wall. She held the dagger close to her chest.

Pitch closed in on her and put his hands against the wall, trapping her.

"…it is quite enjoying. But you are pregnant, my queen…"

"What?" Elsa gasped. "It…it was just my first…."

"First time?" Pitch grinned and put his hand against her cheek. "Aw, don't you remember prince Eric? Or our special time?"

Elsa felt his hand on the dagger, crushing it.

"But the baby is from Frost, don't worry…or actually you should worry. Because, honey, you and the child are both going to be mine."

"No…Jack will stop you!" Said Elsa.

"Stop me?" Pitch put his hand on her breast, shamelessly touching her.

"Yes!" Yelled Elsa. "And stop touching me!"

"Why? Doesn't it feel good? The touch of another living being? I guess that is the only reason why you love Jack…because he can fulfill your needs."

"No, that's not it at all! I love him for his personality! And his child will too!"

Pitch growled and pushed her closer against the wall.

"Sure, keep believing, my precious queen. But one day your luck will run out."

Elsa shivered. He was so close that their noses were almost touching.

"P-Pitch…" Panted Elsa.

He grabbed her and kissed her full onto the lips. Elsa closed her eyes as he kissed her for a full 5 minutes.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Crap!" Pitch quickly stepped back and Elsa slit down on to the floor, crying.

Pitch disappeared into darkness and the room lit up again.

"Elsa?" Kristoff walked into the room. He saw the she was crying and quickly helped her up. "What happened?!"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm pregnant!"

"What?"

She grabbed his t-shirt and cried. "If you hadn't come in…"

"Stay calm! What happened?"

"Pitch! He was here!"

"The evil guy?"

Elsa nodded and sniffed. "Y-yeah…and he…he tried…to…he…told me that I was pregnant!"

"Does Jack know?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Yelled Elsa. "Gosh, you are so stupid!"

Kristoff sighed and put her down on the couch. He quickly shut the door and sat down beside her.

"Now, tell me what exactly happened." Said Kristoff.

"I was…I was working and I felt sick…Suddenly Pitch came here and…he…he pushed me against the wall, kissing me, touching me…and I only thought of Jack and the baby…and then you knocked on the door…"

Kristoff grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…just…just stay. I'm scared. Stay until Jack is home." Sniffed Elsa.

"Of course…" Said Kristoff. "Don't worry, I'll protect you until Jack is home."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the window.

"Who is it?" Said Elsa.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Who is it? Jack, duh!"

It was indeed Jack and he flew into the room.

"Elsa!" He sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and stood up. "Kristoff…could you leave for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Kristoff walked out and closed the door.

"Jack…I…uh…" Elsa looked down. "I'm…I'm preg…nant…"

"I know." Said Jack.

"What?"

"The man in the moon told me."

"Who?"

"The one who chooses the guardians."

"I still don't get it."

"Never mind you are pregnant!"

Jack picked her up and swirled her around.

Elsa giggled. "You are very excited, aren't you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because this child is going to follow in my footsteps." Said Elsa. "Plus…he or she will have the same powers and we will need to learn him or her how to control them."

"Control?" Jack chuckled. "Our child doesn't need control! It just needs to let it go!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"But why where you so upset?" Asked Jack. "It wasn't about the pregnancy, was it?"

"Well…."

"Yes?"

"Pitch was here…." Whispered Elsa.

"What!" Yelled Jack. "Oh no, did he hurt you?"

Elsa touched her lips. "No…no…I'm fine, Jackson."

Jack grinned. "Jackson? That is not even my name, why do you call me that?"

"No reason." Said Elsa. "But I'm fine…he…."

She couldn't tell him about the kiss and that he touched her, he would get furious…

"He what?"

"He just threatened me, nothing more."

Jack sighed. "If I find him…that guy is not going to be lucky."

Elsa grabbed his cold hands.

"Don't worry, Jack. The baby is fine, that's what matters."

Jack gave her a quick kiss, but Elsa pulled him into a passionate one.

"I love you." Said Elsa with a soft voice.

Jack grinned. "I love you to, Snowflake."

"After all these years, you still call me that." Said Elsa.

Jack laughed.

He carefully placed one hand on her belly.

"So, what are you gonna tell…the council? They will notice…"

"First, I'll tell Anna. Then I'll make up an excuse for the others."

Anna was reading a book in the library when her sister walked in.

"Anna?" Elsa walked in and sat next to her. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Asked Anna.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! That is great news! Hold on…it is Jack's, right?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…I didn't thought that it was possible with him! I mean he is immortal…"

"Well, it is his…"

Anna squealed. "This is awesome! I'm going to be an aunt! What are you going to name it? Let me guess…Winter, Frosty, Anna, Arianna, Kelly, Michele, Charley, Olivia…."

"Anna, stop!"

Elsa grabbed her arm.

"We are not making up any names yet and you are not going to an aunt until the baby is born."

Anna frowned. "Why do you always have to be so cold? I was just happy for you."

Elsa pulled her hands back. "Anna, I'm…"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for being overexcited." Said Anna.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Elsa.

"Now you still need to tell the council."

"Oh, about that…have you seen Ace?"

"I saw him in the ballroom, practicing his powers."

Ace was making a few fireballs in his hands when Elsa barged into the room.

"Oh no…" Muttered Ace.

"Ace!" Said Elsa. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Look…I…I'm pregnant."

"What? Congratulations! Jack must be happy!"

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, he really is….but it is going to be hard to explain this to the Council. They will think I'm either crazy or a tramp, so…"

She poked him in the chest.

"So, I need you…to act like you…you are the father and my husband."

"What?!"

"Please…look…no one will ever understand. If they think that you are the father, they can at least except it."

"I don't know…" Said Ace.

"I can give you and your kingdom anything you like." Said Elsa.

"We don't need anything. I'll be your fake love-interest for free!"

He bowed down. Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled him up again.

"Ace, stop acting like an idiot. Come with me, we need to tell the council."

They quickly went to a few council members and told hem the news.

"That is huge news." Said a council-member. "But you two aren't married yet…"

Elsa and Ace blushed and looked away.

"You two have to get married quickly before we tell the kingdom."

"But…" Elsa felt Ace grab her hand.

"Of course." Said Ace. "But we will have to do it quickly."

"Alright, let's arrange everything." Said the council.

The council left the room. Elsa shook Ace his hand of and looked angry with him.

"I know that you are angry, Elsa…" Began Ace.

"Angry? I am furious!" Yelled Elsa. "I was going to tell the council how a wedding was way to soon, but you…"

"I helped you. If you would've said that, they…they would start to ask questions."

Elsa looked away. "I…it is just that I can never love you. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Look…" Ace went on one knee and grabbed her hand.

Elsa gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Will you, queen Elsa of Arendelle, except me as your fake husband?" Asked Ace.

She giggled and pulled him up. "I will…as long as we don't have to much romance, we will be fine."

"Great!"

Ace picked Elsa up and twirled her around. He put her down, but they were very close.

"What is great?"

Jack walked into the room.

Ace quickly took a few steps back.

"Uh...I just said to the Council that Ace is the father. Then they won't be asking questions." Said Elsa.

"That is good news." Said Jack.

"But…" Ace coughed. "Uh…to keep them silent…we…we…have to get married…"

"What?!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack, stay calm!" Said Elsa.

"You want to marry my wife?!" Jack ran towards Ace and swung his staff, but Ace fired a fire beam and Jack was struck back. Jack quickly jumped up again and shot an ice beam. Ace quickly struck back with his fire powers.

"STOP IT!" Elsa shot an ice beam at both of them.

The both fell onto their backs.

"Stop fighting!" Yelled Elsa. "Just…stop…"

They both stood up again and Jack walked towards Elsa.

"Snowflake, I'm…"

Elsa turned her back on him and ran towards Ace.

"Ace, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Maybe we should stop the wedding…"

"No…how about you go talk to the council-members? I'm gonna have a little chat with Jack."

"Sure, I'll see you later…" Ace walked off.

Elsa turned back to Jack. She coughed and folded her arms.

"Jack…" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry!" Said Jack, looking at the ground. "But I just don't want you to marry anyone else! And I heard it so suddenly that I lost my temper for a minute!"

"Ja-"

"But I understand if you are furious with me. It was really wrong of me to attack Ace like that."

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

He looked up again.

"I am not furious at you." Said Elsa.

"Thank god."

"But…did…did you just call me…your wife?"

Jack blushed and grinned awkwardly. "I guess…"

Elsa blushed to and smiled. "You idiot…we are not married."

Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closely.

"Why don't we do it then?"

Elsa blushed even more deeply.

"My pretty little snowflake…" Jack pushed his hand through her hair.

"Jack…we…we can't get married." Whispered Elsa.

"What?!"

He pushed her away and stared at her with disbelief.

"People can't see you. Plus eventually I will die and you will stay behind…"

"How could you just say that?!"

"Sorry, Jack, but…we…we just can't…"

Jack shook his head and walked away.

"Jack! Hold up!" Elsa ran after him.

"You are unbelievable!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm unbelievable? You are the one attacking Ace!" Yelled Elsa back.

Jack turned around and looked furious at her.

"I was attacking him, yes! But only because you two are getting married!"

"Jack, I…"

"You want to marry him, but not me?! Seriously Elsa, what can we do in this relationship? Cause right now, we are having a baby, but Ace will be the father to the child! How about you just stop believing in me, that would be solving all of your problems!" Scolded Jack.

Elsa looked away with tears in her eyes.

Jack sighed and turned his back on her again. "You know what? Never mind."

He walked away and slammed the door behind him.

Elsa sighed. "Crap."

She didn't want to hurt him, but it wasn't really possible for them to get married.

Jack flew all the way back into the mountains and sat down on a tree branch.

"Stupid Elsa…stupid Ace…I hate mortals!"

He suddenly noticed Sandy appearing next to him.

"Sandy?"

_Are you all right?_

The sandman always communicated through his mind and thoughts.

"I'm okay…" sighed Jack.

_So they are getting married, huh?_

"Sandy, what did I say about reading my thoughts? Don't do that."

Sandy grinned. _Sorry_

"But yeah…I just can't believe it…I thought that she was the one, Sandy. But she even doesn't want to marry me…." Said Jack with a groan.

_I think that she does want to marry you._

"What do you know?" Snarled Jack.

_Jack, she loves you more than anything. She can't marry you, because the council won't accept it. And the child will know you, but it might not be able to see you…_

"Urgh!" Jack grabbed his head. "This all so confusing! If people could see me…it would be much more simple!"

_That is one of the downsides of being a guardian. But she is not trying to hurt you._

"I know, Sandy…sometimes I'm just so sick of being invincible!"

Sandy nodded.

_I know…oh, I almost forgot, you need to come to the workshop. Tsar is still there. He is going to talk with us about Pitch._

"Okay, I'm coming!" Jack grabbed his staff and flew up.

They quickly went to the workshop.

North, Tsar and everyone else were standing there.

"Ah, now everyone is here…" Said tsar. "Pitch is gone, but not for long. His horses are very active…I think he is planning something. We need to be on our guard."

"That is right, old friend…." They heard Pitch his voice in the room.

"Pitch!" Jack looked around him. "Where are you, you scum?!"

A few nightmare horses rose out of the ground along with Pitch.

Pitch laughed and walked towards Jack.

"You were looking for me, Frost, so here I am!"

"Pitch!" Yelled Jack. "Why are you still trying to take us out? Every time you fail!"

Pitch raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Really? I don't fail, Jack! You just know how to take me out each time! But not this time!"

Suddenly a lot of nightmare horses rose out of the ground.

"You don't stand a chance, Nightmare king." Said Tsar calmly.

Pitch growled. "I knew you would say that. But I'm not here for the guardians."

He shot a black substance out of his hands and the guardians were stuck against the wall.

"Let us go!" Said North.

Pitch laughed as he looked at the guardians.

"What is your plan, Pitch?" Yelled Jack.

Pitch ignored them and walked over to Tsar, who wasn't stuck and stood his ground.

"I see that you haven't changed." Said Pitch.

"You…you want to take my place, don't you?" Said Tsar.

The guardians gasped.

"You guessed good."

Pitch shot a dark beam out of one hand and Tsar fell hard against the wall.

"No!" Yelled North.

Pitch made a few nightmare sparkles in his hands. He shot it at Tsar and the man in the moon was soon held in a grip of nightmares, just like Sandy a few years ago.

"If I'm taking your place, then the guardians will be under my control, right?"

Tsar didn't say anything and stared angrily at Pitch.

"I suppose that is a yes." Said Pitch. "Then I will take you out."

The darkness slowly blackened Tsar and the man in the moon dissolved into nothingness.

"Nooooooooo!" Screamed North.

Pitch laughed loudly. "Nick, don't be sad! Soon, I'll be the new master over the guardians!"

"No!" Said Jack. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, I have to go. But don't worry, soon I'll return."

He disappeared and the guardians were freed from the substance.

"No…" North grabbed the little stick Tsar left behind. "He…is…"

"This is all my fault!" Said Jack. "Now he is more powerful than ever!"

"Jack…" North looked down at him. "Go home."

"What?"

"You need to protect her and the child! Now go!"

Jack quickly jumped through a window and flew off.

Elsa was walking through the garden. She held up her hand and a little ice sculpture formed out of ice. She then sat down in the ice arbor Jack made.

"I wonder…" Elsa sighed and put on hand on het stomach. "If they will find him and stop him on time…if not, then he will take you."

She sighed. _If he takes the child…_

Jack suddenly landed onto the grass in front of her.

"Jack!" Elsa stood up and walked towards him. "I…thought…."

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah…look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"How about we talk inside, huh?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her back inside the castle.

Elsa pulled her hand back when they were in the hallway.

"Jack? What is happening?" Asked Elsa.

"Pitch happened. He killed Tsar and now he will be the boss over us! So…I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

"If he is the boss, can't he control you then?"

"No." Jack grabbed her hands. "But he is very powerful and will definitely go after you and the child."

"Well, I can take care of myself." Elsa pulled her hands back again and turned around.

Jack sighed. "Are you angry with me for something?"

"Honey…I'm pregnant. And sometimes I can't handle the stress of Pitch out there trying to get me! So, for one day, can we not talk about it?"

Jack sighed. "Okay. For one day."

Suddenly a maid walked towards Elsa.

"My queen, king Ace wants to talk with you. He is in the dressing room."

"Of course, I'm coming."

Elsa and Jack went to the dressing room.

Ace was sitting in a chair, but stood up as soon as he saw them.

"Elsa! I have to talk about the wedding."

"The wedding?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Ace nervously looked away. "I…it's unfair to Jack. Sorry, but…"

"Stop." Said Jack suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You are marrying her. Yes, I'm jealous. But if you don't marry her…she….the council might take the throne away from her. So, for now…I'm giving you my blessing."

"Jack…." Elsa grabbed his hand. Jack blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." Said Ace. "I…I'm going. I need to pick the flowers or something."

He quickly went away and shut the door.

"That was very mature of you, Jack." Said Elsa quietly.

Jack grinned and suddenly lifted her up and laid her down on a few pillows on the ground. His arms supported his weight and his face hovered closely over hers.

"J-Jack…" Elsa blushed.

He went down and kissed her neck.

"You k-know…we might be seen."

Jack chuckled. "They will be so confused. Finding you alone…it will looks like you are having sex with a ghost."

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"The s-word."

"You mean…" Jack looked at her again and grinned widely. "Sex?"

Elsa hit him on his arm. "That! You don't say that in front of a lady."

"Well, you don't hit a gentleman."

"You? You are not a gentleman!" Said Elsa. "You are immature, reckless, you don't care what anyone thinks of you…."

"I care what you think."

"What?"

Jack intertwined his fingers with hers. "I only care what you think of me, Elsa. And yeah, I am an idiot."

"An idiot who I fell in love with." Whispered Elsa.

Jack smiled and kissed her again. His hands slowly went up and down her upper arms. Elsa slowly pushed him away.

"Jack, not now. I…"

He cut her of with a kiss. "Just shut up, queen."

"You shut up." Elsa giggled and leaned up on her elbows. "But Jack, I really have to go…I need to pick my dress for the wedding."

"Cool, I'm coming with you." Said Jack.

"It is not cool, you are not following me around."

"Sorry, but I have to look over you."

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Then she opened them again and walked to the door. "Fine, you may come, but…behave. Please."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked after her.

They went into the town and into a clothes store.

"Queen!" An employee bowed down. "I was expecting you."

"Expecting me?" Elsa exchanged a glance with Jack who just shrugged.

"Yes, your wedding dress is here, you can pick it up."

"What? But don't I get to choose my dress?"

The employee handed her a box.

"No, my queen. This dress was worn by your ancestors…but you just have to wear it for a day."

"Well, thank you anyway."

Elsa quickly ran out of the store. Jack quickly went after her.

She ran all the way back into the castle and back into her room.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

She shut the door and locked it.

Jack sighed. She was so oversensitive…

"Come on!" Jack knocked onto the door. "Talk to me!"

There was no sound from the other side of the door.

"Elsa! If you are not opening the door, I'm going to bust in and break it do-"

The door opened up and Elsa grabbed his arm and took him in.

She then quickly shut the door again.

Jack gasped.

She had a white big dress on with a few flowers printed on it.

"I hate this, Jack." Said Elsa.

"I think you look nice."

"And I thought that the least I was allowed to do was to choose my dress…"

Jack leaned on his staff and stared at her.

"What?"

Jack blushed. "Nothing! I was jus thinking!"

"Of what?"

"How I can cheer you up."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"How could you possible-"

A snowball flew right into her face.

Jack laughed loudly. "Haha, you didn't see that comi-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was hit with a giant snowball and covered in snow.

Elsa laughed. "Got you!"

Jack flew onto the bed and made another snowball in his hands.

Elsa raised her hand and made another snowball in her hand.

"That is terrible." Said Jack. "The snowball is too hard."

"Sorry, honey, but I don't play soft." Elsa threw the snowball at him, but she missed.

"You need to work on your aim!" He threw the snowball down at her feet and she stumbled down onto the ground. "See?"

Jack made another snowball in his hand and slowly walked towards her. Everywhere on the ground was snow.

"If I was an enemy, you would be dead."

"No, because…" Elsa held her hand up and little snowballs rose out of the snow.

"…I'm always prepared."

All the little snowballs exploded and they both became covered in snow.

"Elsa!" Anna opened up the door singing, but stopped and stared at the scenery in front of her. Her sister and her boyfriend were both covered in snow.

Jack pointed at Elsa. "She started it!"

"I did not!" Yelled Elsa.

"I'll come back later." Anna quickly shut the door.

Jack jumped out of the snow and helped Elsa up.

"I better get this stupid dress off…" Elsa sighed. "This isn't what I thought my wedding day would be like! I hate this!"

"Then what would your wedding day look like?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know…a wedding dress made with my ice powers…and I would marry you of course."

Jack grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know…maybe you can help me take off this dress…"

His hands went after her back and the clothing fell from her body.

He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her deeply.

"I love..." Elsa groaned and grabbed his arm.

"What do you love?" Teased Jack.

"…You."

Jack grinned and kissed her down her neck.

Little did they know Pitch was looking down at the kingdom.

"Love…such an easy thing to crush." He chuckled. "Soon…they will find out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was morning.

Elsa woke up from the sunlight through the window.

She rubbed in her eyes. "How late…Oh no! The wedding!"

Jack was not there anymore but he left a message on the floor written in ice letters.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Sorry, but I have to go for now. The guardians need my help._

_Don't worry, be back soon. _

_Love you_

_-J_

Elsa smiled and put on her ice dress.

She then quickly walked down the hallway to the dressing room.

"Queen Elsa!" Said a councilmember. "What happened to the wedding dress?"

The man held the dress in his hands. It was wet and full of rags.

"The maid must have…ruined it…" Lied Elsa. "But how about I create my own dress?"

"Your own dress?"

"Yes, I can create my own wedding dress. You people already do so much."

"Alright, but the hairdresser will do your hair!"

Jack flew into North his workshop.

North was sitting in an old chair with the others by his side.

"North…how are you holding up?" Asked Jack.

North sighed and slowly stood up.

"Now that Pitch is going to be our boss…" He just shook his head.

Tooth flew towards Jack and grabbed him by his arm.

"How about we have a little talk, Jack? North is tired."

"Uhm…alright…"

Tooth dragged him to another room.

"Jack…this is a dark time for us, you understand that right?" Asked Tooth.

Jack nodded.

"Pitch is strong…so strong that none of us can…take him…and now that he is going to be the master of the guardians…he will soon be able to take us down."

"This can't be…" Jack stomped with his staff onto the ground. "There must be someway to stop him!"

Toothiana sighed. "No…there isn't."

"Yes, here is!"

North walked into the room.

"North?"

"There is a way!" Yelled North.

"What?"

"The light. She is the only one who can stop him."

"No, we are not bringing Elsa into this!"

North grabbed Jack his shoulder.

"Jack, please, listen! I know that you want to protect her, but if we do nothing there is

no-one gonna be left to protect her! Pitch will use his new power to hurt her and at that moment you won't be able to save her! Now, will you listen to me?"

"Sorry…I just don't want her to get hurt…"

"I know…but listen up…"

Elsa had her hair done in curls, an ice crown on her head and she had made her own ice dress. Anna came in, just as the council and the maids left and gasped.

"Elsa! You look amazing!"

"Thanks…" Elsa spun around. "I always wanted to wear this…"

"Well you did an amazing job, Elsa. Ace will love it."

Elsa looked down. She didn't even love Ace!

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

She saw Anna's worried face. Anna tried to fake a smile, but she was worried…

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Elsa faked a smile. "How about you go and get me when everything is set?"

Anna smiled and ran out of the room.

Elsa quickly grabbed a bucket and threw up in it.

_Ugh, gross…._

She grabbed a glass of water and drank it up. She also grabbed a peppermint.

"Hey, you okay?"

It was Jack who jumped out of the window.

"Jack!" Elsa turned around. "I thought you were with the guardians, why are you back so suddenly? Did something bad happen?"

Jack his mouth hung open as he stared at Elsa.

"Whoa…." Jack blushed.

"Jack? Why are you staring?"

"You look…" He sighed. "Amazing…"

Elsa blushed too. "Well, thank you…but why are you back so soon?"

"I couldn't miss the wedding, could I?"

"Jack…"

"Fine. There is a way to stop Pitch. And that way is you."

"Huh?"

"You are the light remember? If we could learn you how to use light magic, we can defeat Pitch!"

"Light magic? Jack, I already know…love is light magic…" Whispered Elsa.

Jack smiled and put his hand under her chin.

"But you don't really know how to use it yet, do you? Elsa, you need to practice more."

"Practice more?"

"Elsa! It is time!" Anna walked into the room. "Oh, hello, Jack."

"Hi Anna, So after the wedding…"

"I can't just sneak out, Jack. Ever since I've been gone for way to long, the council is on my ass." Elsa suddenly grabbed her stomach and winced in pain.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Jack looked worried at her.

"Sis!" Yelled Anna.

"I'm alright…it is just the baby…"

Elsa straightened her back again and bit onto her lip.

"You know we could call it off…" Whispered Anna.

"No, let's do this." Said Elsa.

Anna nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, let's do this, girls!" Said Jack.

Ace was standing at the altar.

Anna ran into the church and stood next to the pastor on the other side.

"She is coming." She said to the pastor.

The organ started to play and Elsa walked in her beautiful dress towards the altar.

"Woah…" Whispered Ace s she stood before him.

Elsa blushed. "What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Shall we start?" Asked the pastor.

Elsa and Ace nodded.

The pastor said his stuff (Sorry, I have no idea what a pastor has to say at a wedding) and Ace said his vows.

"…And will you take…Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this man as your husband? In good and bad, in better and worse…"

Elsa bit on her lip as another pain went through her stomach.

"…Y-yes! I…I do!"

"Alright, the rings, Anna."

Anna gave Elsa the rings. Elsa put a ring on Ace his finger and Ace put one on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Elsa and Ace blushed nervously.

"Uh...should we do that?" Whispered Ace.

"Is there a problem?" Asked the pastor confused. "Kiss!"

"No, there is no problem at all." Said Elsa.

"Alright then…"

Ace pulled her closer by her waist and kissed her softly.

Jack was sitting in the window watching the whole scene.

"Great…" he murmured. "Just great…"

Babytooth squealed and looked worried.

"I'm okay, sorry to worry you, baby." Said Jack petting her.

Babytooth nuzzled up to him. Jack smiled and stood up. He opened up the window and flew out.

Elsa and Ace walked down the aisle and walked to her bedroom.

Ace quickly locked it.

"So, what now? The wedding is over, right?"

"No…they need to believe it more…" Whispered Elsa.

"How?"

"The guests are all in the ballroom at the after party. If we act all romantic-like we can get them to believe that we are in love!"

"Elsa…." Ace unlocked the door again and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

They went to the ballroom and as they entered the guests clapped.

"The king and queen!" Yelled a man.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Ace. "Enjoy the music and help yourself to some drinks or food. The party will continue for an hour and after that we will be closing."

Everyone clapped one more time and they started to dance, chat and eat.

"That was a good speech." Said Elsa.

"Well, I was a prince. I know how to talk to people."

"And I was a princess, but I didn't."

Ace laughed. "You sure have a sense of humor, queen!"

"Oh, shut up!" Elsa hit him on his arm.

"Ow…" Ace rubbed his arm.

One of the servants walked to them. "My queen and king, may I present to you: princess Emily Jane from…"

"The night islands…" Said Emily shy.

The girl had long, black hair and yellow eyes. She had a black dress on and her skin was pale.

"Whoa…" Whispered Ace.

Everyone looked at him.

"I-I mean…I…"

Elsa giggled. "Don't mind him, now…Emily?"

"Yes?"

Elsa grabbed her hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

"No…it is an honor to meet you…I'm just a simple girl."

Elsa shook her head. "A simple girl wouldn't have the guts to talk to me…"

Emily blushed. "Thank you, queen."

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Elsa.

"Just visiting." Said Emily. "I always wanted to see Arendelle…"

"Do you have family here or something?"

Emily frowned and tensed up. "You could say that…"

Elsa shivered as she suddenly felt a cold wind flew by.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"No, my queen, it's fine."

"Elsa, you should pay some attention to the other guests too!" Said Ace.

"Yeah!" Said Anna and Kristoff.

"Where did you two came from?"

"We were standing here the whole time. By the way, where is Jack?"

"Who is Jack?" Asked Emily.

"He is a good friend." Said Elsa.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Queen Elsa? May I talk to you in private?"

"In private? About what?"

"Please, you have to…" Suddenly she went silent.

"Hm?" Elsa put her hand on her shoulder and looked worried.

"Queen, they are watching us."

"Who?"

"His minions." Whispered Emily.

Elsa frowned. In the ballroom it started to snow a little.

"You know him, don't you?"

"Is everything alright, my queen?" Asked a servant.

"Stop the party." Said Elsa. "It is time for me and the king to…spend some time together."

"Oh…oh! Of course!"

They stopped the party and everyone went back to their homes.

"Elsa…" Whispered Anna. "What is Emily talking about?"

"We better go somewhere else." Whispered Elsa.

She grabbed Emily by her arm. "And you are coming with."

Jack was sitting on a tree branch with Sandy.

"It is so weird that she is married, Sandy."

_It is so the kingdom won't suspect her while she is pregnant._

"I guess…"

Jack made a snowflake out of ice and shot it into the sky.

Sandy shot a little heart out of sand into the sky.

"I wonder what will happen to us, Sandy…" Said Jack.

_Well, nothing good. North is weak….I don't have a good feeling about this._

Suddenly they saw a few nightmare horses coming closer.

Pit sat on one of the nightmare horses.

"What do you want?!" Said Jack.

"Nothing just a little…" Pitch glanced at Sandy who stared angrily at him. "…Then….you know that Emily is in town, Sandman?"

Sandy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. She went to the wedding, I think. But that doesn't matter, does it? Anyway, I'm here to make sure you two aren't planning anything."

"We're not." Said Jack. "As long as you stay away from my family, I will do nothing!"

"You don't have a family, you only have a woman, who is marrying a man with a lot more potential than you!"

"Shut it!" Yelled Jack.

"And the child…it will grow up without knowing you…"

_Stop it!_

Sandy jumped in front of Jack.

_Stop manipulating my friend, Black!_

"Sandy…" Whispered Jack.

"Manipulating, Sandman? I am just telling Jack here the truth."

Sandy hit one of the horses with a stray of sand.

"Okay, okay!" Said Pitch. "I was just joking…but in a few months, the child is mine…"

"Over my dead body."

"Whatever, Jack…well, I'm going to scare some children…make sure they will have nightmares. And then they hopefully will stop believing in you…"

"What? I thought you just wanted to use us…"

"I'm going to, Jack. And when I have everything, the children will have stopped believing."

"You!"

"And after that I think I will pay a visit to Arendelle again."

"No…"

"But for now I'll leave you two alone. For now…." Pitch slowly disappeared again along with the nightmare horses.

"Elsa…" Whispered Jack.

Elsa sighed and scratched her head.

She was with Emily, Anna, Kristoff, Ace and Sven in her bedroom.

"So, you are his daughter?"

Emily Jane nodded. "We can't discuss anywhere…"

She pointed to a nightmare horse that was standing on the balcony.

Elsa growled and walked to the balcony. She opened up the window.

"What do you want?!"

"It's me, Onyx!" Said the horse.

"Onyx?"

The horse whined and nodded.

"Who is Onyx?" Asked Anna.

Elsa smiled and let him in. "Onyx is an old friend of mine. He can help us…"

"He can get all the other minions away from here…" Said Emily.

"Yeah, I can do that." Said Onyx.

He flew up into the air and whined. The other horses flew after him.

"Great…so you are his daughter?" Asked Kristoff confused.

"Yes, but before my father wasn't evil…" Emily sighed.

"Tell us your story." Said Elsa.

"Well…centuries ago…me, my mother and him lived our happy lives…until the pirates came…dream pirates. They killed my mother…. I was young and somehow escaped from them. My father tried to save us, but he was ambushed and was changed into Pitch by the nightmare pirates. Later Sandy took care of me until I was fourteen and I could take care of myself…."

"Then…you can summon nightmares too or something? I mean, what is your power?"

"They call me mother nature for a reason…. I can control the four basic elements."

"The basic elements?" Asked Anna.

"Earth, wind, water and fire." Said Elsa.

"Yeah…but this time…I just feel guilty. I could've helped you…"

"It's okay…" Elsa sighed. "So much has happened…. Look, we just need to be on our guard. I am not letting Pitch hurt my family!"

"I am going to protect you." Said Emily. "I won't let my father or anyone near you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You are pregnant! If you get hurt, the child will too!"

Elsa looked down. "Sorry…"

"Alright, you three." Emily looked at Anna, Ace, Olaf and Kristoff. "You are going to make sure that the guards will not let anyone get close to the kingdom, who they do not know!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yelled Anna and she dragged the guys with her.

Elsa held her hand onto her stomach.

"So…did you think of a name yet?" Asked Emily nicely.

"Yeah…Winter…" Said Elsa.

"Nice name…I'm sure Jack will like it."

"I don't know. He and I aren't always on the same page." Elsa giggled.

Emily smiled as well. "Haha…"

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the balcony.

Elsa turned around. "Jack?"

"Thank god, you are alright!"

Jack ran towards her, but Emily jumped in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Said Jack.

"My name is Emily Jane."

"You are Pitch his daughter."

"You could say that."

Jack shook his head. "Why are you here? And why are you keeping me from my wife?"

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa. "Don't say the W-word!"

"We can't take any risks! My father is your boss, he could be controlling you right now!"

"No one is controlling me!"

"I'm letting you get close!" Yelled Emily.

"Elsa…" Jack looked at her.

She just shook her head. "We…we can't take any risks…. I'm sorry."

Jack frowned and threw his hands up in the air.

"Jack, I…"

"Don't be! You know what? I'm leaving and this time for good!"

Jack walked to the window and flew up again into the air.

Elsa looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright, queen Elsa?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, yeah…" Elsa rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "…I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what kind of tricks Pitch will use. We don't know if Jack is controlled."

"I don't think he is controlled."

"He might be…"

"No…no he can't be!"

"Look….we can never be sure. Don't worry…we will find a way to defeat Pitch."

Elsa smiled sadly. "Alright…"

"Elsa!" Anna ran into the room. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed her sad expression. "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Elsa. "Now, what is it?"

"I…uh...nothing. We told the guards to look out for people who will try to kill you."

Elsa face palmed. "Did you say that to them? You just told them to do their job."

"Sorry…Then what should I say?"

"Just tell them to…. never mind…" Elsa sighed.

Anna scratched her head and smiled innocently.

"So…uh…how is Jack?"

Elsa looked away. "He…I can't see him right now…"

Onyx flew landed onto the snow mountain with the other horses.

"Where is it, Onyx? You told us that there was something interesting here…." Asked one.

"Maybe we should search this mountain." Said Onyx.

"Onyx!"

Pitch appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the queen?!"

"The queen!" Said the other horses and they flew in a flash back.

"Hold on, Onyx. We need to have a little talk."

Onyx carefully turned around. Pitch raised his eyebrows.

"Now, why are you on the side of the queen?"

"I'm not." Said Onyx.

"It is one thing that you were siding with my nemesis, but lying…. I'm disappointed."

"Sorry, master."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because my plan is almost complete." Said Pitch.

"Plan?" Whispered Onyx.

Pitch gave him a nod. "Onyx, even though you are a traitor, you are still my favorite."

Onyx was silent.

"Come on, we are going to pay a visit to Jack."

Jack was sitting on the top of the mountain, looking over Arendelle.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Pitch appeared with Onyx.

Jack stood up and pointed his staff towards him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Jackie-boy, that is no way to talk to your master."

"Master?" Jack chuckled. "You just took his place. Strange that you didn't have that idea sooner."

Pitch frowned. "Well…."

"Cats got your tongue?"

"You are so annoying!" Yelled Pitch.

Jack looked serious again. "Why are you here?"

"You know how I have been chasing Elsa for the last year…"

"Yeah, but you never succeeded."

"Well, this time I will."

Pitch held up his hands and Jack felt a pain shot through his head.

"What…what are you doing?!" Jack panted, grabbed his head.

"Oh, Jack. I have such great plans for you."

Elsa was sitting in the study room adjusting some paper. She was so stressed that it was snowing over her head. Emily was watching her carefully.

Elsa glanced over at Emily. "Are you gonna stay or…."

"Sorry, queen, but we don't know what he might…."

Suddenly the window doors flew open as smoke came in.

"Quick, get behind me!"

Emily jumped in front of her.

Pitch slowly stepped on Onyx.

"Look, what we have here…." He was floating into the air. "…my pretty daughter protecting the snow queen."

"Dad."

"Emily."

"You are not taking me!" Yelled Elsa. In her hand appeared icicles.

"I'm not." Pitch grinned. "But he is…"

Suddenly frost appeared on the walls.

"What?" Elsa took a few steps back.

Jack stepped into the room, but something has changed about him.

He had yellow eyes and dark hair.

"Jack?"

"I thought that he needed a little make-over." Said Pitch.

"I think that it is a little to warm here, for my taste." Said Jack.

He shot an ice-beam at them, but Emily and Elsa jumped out of the way.

Emily made a quick movement with her hand.

Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Jack's body.

Jack growled and aggressive ice shot out of him, destroying the vines.

Pitch grinned. "You see, all this time I have been after you, Elsa…"

"Shut it!" Yelled Elsa. "Jack, please snap out of it!"

"Give it up, he doesn't listen! We need to focus on Pitch!" Yelled Emily.

Pitch shot dark nightmare beams at her, but Emily dodged them.

She shot a beam off leaves at him.

"Well, you have become quite the fighter, my daughter…"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile Elsa was with her back against the wall.

Jack was right in front of her, looking down with a hard look.

"Please…Jack…don't you remember me?" Sniffed Elsa.

"Remember you? You are my enemy…and the most cold hearted woman I have ever met in my life…"

Elsa wanted to punch him, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

Jack blinked a few times. A little bit of life came back into his eyes. He stared at her and quickly released her wrist.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" Yelled Pitch.

Jack stared down at Elsa. He noticed a dark spot on her wrist.

"Elsa…I hurt you…" Whispered Jack.

"Jack…"

"Kill her!" Yelled Pitch again.

"No. I will do everything you say, but I will not kill her."

"Of course you're not dark enough yet…" Pitch chuckled. "Come with me, Frost."

Elsa wanted to grab Jack his sleeve, but he walked over to Pitch.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

Pitch, Jack and the nightmare horses jumped up into the air and disappeared.

Elsa broke down onto the floor and the floor turned into ice.

"Queen Elsa!"

Emily helped her up again. Anna, Kristoff and Ace ran into the room.

"Elsa, what happened?" Yelled Anna.

"Pitch…. he has control over the guardians…and now Jack…he is gone!" Yelled Elsa.

"Don't worry."

The guardians flew into the room.

"He has no control over us." Said North. "He used all his power to darken Jack…"

"But he took over…how…" Stuttered Emily.

"Pitch had and still has a lot of power. But as our boss he also has the power to control us, which he used to darken Jack."

"So, there is a chance for us to save him?"

"No. At least not now. Jack is under his control, he will use him to create strong winters."

Emily sat Elsa down on a couch. Anna sat down next to Elsa and patted her on the back.

"T-there must be a way…." Whimpered Elsa.

"Sorry, dear…" Said Bunny. "We can't. All we can do is hope. Hope that Jack will come back one day."

"No…no!"

Elsa fell down again and screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that he would return.

"JACK!"

**Now, don't worry, the story is not ending here. (That would be pretty depressing.)**

**The story will continue with chapter 10 etc.**

**By the way, this is the dress Jack saw Elsa in:**

missmikopete,deviantart,com/art/Royal-Jewels-Dress-Edition-ELSA-427419340

**(I used comma's or the link wouldn't show. And I didn't drew that)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A short chapter. Sorry guys, I've been busy, but the next chapter will be longer! :)**

Jack was sitting in the liar, looking at a map. It has been months since he became Pitch his acquaintance…

"Jack!" Pitch walked into the liar, Onyx was right behind him.

"Yes, master?" Jack stood up and straightened his back.

"You've been slacking off. I thought I told you to cause a bad winter in the Northern Isles!"

"Sorry, I haven't been…feeling well lately."

Pitch groaned. "Of course not, you have to cause winters! That is your job!"

"But…"

"No buts! Now, go out and freeze that town down!"

"Yes, Master!"

Jack quickly flew out of Pitch's liar.

Pitch sighed. He had been able to erase Jack his memories of Elsa , yet Jack was trying to remember. Pitch grabbed the Teeth, a memory stick, of Jack. He had forced Toothiana to make one and conceal his memories of Elsa. Now Jack didn't even knew that she existed. And his plan could continue.

Elsa sighed as she went through her papers. She was sitting in the study-room.

Her hair was loose and messy.

The last few months she and the guardians had been writing up ideas on how to get Jack back to normal. But unfortunately they couldn't do it now that Pitch was the boss.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked onto her door and walked in.

"Anna!" She quickly stood up from behind her desk.

Anna noticed all the papers. "Elsa…I'm sorry about Jack, but you have to rest."

"I can't." Said Elsa. "I heard that Pitch erased his memories…Jack is now…he doesn't know that I exist!"

"Please, Elsa, calm down! You're pregnant!" Anna grabbed her shoulder and put her down on the coach.

Elsa sighed and put her hands onto her stomach.

"Anna…I…just miss him…" Elsa sniffed.

Anna smiled and sat down next to her.

"I know…it must be hard for you, I can't imagine…but everyone is worried. So, please…don't spend the rest of the day inside the study room."

"But…"

"Come on, the sun is shining! You need to go outside!"

"No."

"Go outside or I'm going to keep nagging! And nagging and nagging and nagging and nagging and nagging…."

Elsa quickly stood up. "Fine, fine! Geez, sometimes you can be so annoying…."

Anna dragged her out of the castle into town. People clapped when they noticed her.

"Queen Elsa!" A guard bowed quickly. " The kingdom has been worried, where have you've been?"

"If you must know, guard, I have been resting up since I've been expecting the future child and heir to the throne."

"Of course."

"Elsa!" Ace ran towards her. "I was so worried! Where have you've been?"

"Ace….I was just…" Elsa bit on her lip. "Not feeling well…"

He grabbed her hands. "I'm glad that you are outside again…the past week I was really worried…"

"You were?"

"Yeah, of course! And don't worry, we will find Jack."

Elsa smiled, sighed and stared into his eyes. Ace has been very supportive of her since the beginning. And he was cute…

Elsa quickly pulled her hands back.

_Wait, I can't think like that! He is just my friend!_

She put her hand on her stomach. And in 5 months…. she would have the baby….

"Elsa, how about we go shopping?" Said Anna.

"Don't we have staff for that?"

Anna pouted. "But…I wanna hang out!"

"Okay! Okay!" Yelled Elsa. "Let's go! Are you coming Ace?"

Ace ran after the two girls to the market.

Jack flew over the kingdom of the Northern Isles.

He swung his staff and it quickly started to snow. And soon a blizzard was formed.

People started to panic and ran into their houses.

"Perfect." Whispered Jack.

"Jack!" Tooth was suddenly into the air as well. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Toothiana. I'm just following orders. Stay out of my way."

"Jack… become normal again! We miss you! I miss you!"

"I don't care. Now go away!" Jack shot an ice-beam towards her, but Tooth avoided it.

"Just listen! You need to go to Arendelle!" Yelled Tooth. "Pitch doesn't want you to go, because of…."

Suddenly Onyx appeared into the air.

"Onyx!"

"Spirit of memories, don't interfere with the winter spirit's job. Get back to the workshop at once or Master will wipe you off the air."

"Sorry…I better go."

"You better." Said Jack.

Tooth quickly flew away.

Onyx turned his attention back to Jack. "Don't listen to her. She was just rattling."

"I know, Onyx…."

"But…" Onyx lowered his voice. "You might want to take a visit to Arendelle…but you have to do it without master knowing."

"I never do anything without his permission." Said Jack.

Onyx sighed. "Never mind. I better get back, he must be wondering where I am."

With that Onyx flew away.

Jack sighed. "Visit Arendelle…." Maybe one visit wouldn't hurt…just a quick look.

Elsa, Ace and Anna stumbled laughing into the hallway.

"I never knew that shopping could be so fun!" Said Elsa.

Anna giggled and put down the bags. "Yeah! And who knew that croissants were so delicious! We should hire a French chef!"

"Or we should just ask our chefs to make those for breakfast." Said Elsa.

Ace laughed. "Well, I had fun today, girls."

"Me too." Anna yawned. "I better get to the kitchen it's already 7 pm."

"Okay. Ace I need to talk with you in private."

Elsa grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him into her room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Ace.

"I just wanted to know if you have any ideas…" Elsa grabbed a map. "Where Jack could be…I know that you are not really involved, but…"

"Not involved? I'm worried about Jack too!" Said Ace. "He is the one who makes you happy. And when you happy, I'm happy."

Elsa blushed. "Thanks…"

"Anyway." Ace looked at the map. "I don't know any place where he could be."

"Hm…okay…." Mumbled Elsa.

Just as she wanted to put the map away, Ace grabbed her hand.

"I'm just as worried as you."

"I know, Ace…it's just…I don't want to have this baby without Jack."

"We will find him, Elsa." Said Ace.

"Says my fake-husband." Said Elsa, teasing him a little.

"Hey! I did defeat a dragon once!"

"Sure, with what? Let me guess, your muscles?" Elsa poked him in his belly.

Ace giggled. "Stop."

Elsa grinned and tickled him a few more times in his sides.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle…."

"Elsa, stop…stop!" He grabbed her wrists. "Okay, stop!"

Elsa grinned. Ace did too, but moved closer.

"Hey guys!"

The door flew open. Anna stood in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready! We have lasagna as dinner!"

Ace quickly released Elsa her wrists. Anna raised her eyebrows when she noticed the situation.

"Did I interrupt-"

"Last one who arrives at the dining table eats the smallest piece!" Yelled Ace. He quickly dashed off.

Elsa and Anna gave each other a quick glance and quickly dashed after him, hoping that they would get there before him.

"Arendelle…" Whispered Jack.

He saw a huge castle. Why would Tooth want him to go there?

"I better go and check it out…" He flew down.

Elsa sighed when she put on her nightgown. Dinner was delicious.

Even though Ace arrived first at the dinner table, he gave Anna the biggest piece of anyway.

She undid her braid and her long hair fell past her shoulders.

_Ace was really a good guy…but her heart still belonged to…_

Suddenly the window flew open.

Elsa jumped up. "EEK!"

She quickly walked to the window and closed it.

"It was just the wind…" Elsa took a deep breath. "It is just my imagination…there is no way that it was him…"

"Who?"

Elsa turned around to see Jack standing there.

He still had black hair and yellow eyes. He started to walk towards her.

Elsa backed away, but felt her back against the wall.

"Hm…" Jack came close and looked at her face. "You seem familiar…"

Elsa shivered when he put his hand on her cheek.

"And you can see me…" Whispered Jack. "Who are you?"

"N-n-n-no-one…" Above her head it started to snow.

Jack looked at the little snowflakes, which fell down. He had seen those before.

Elsa knew that she had to get away…Jack didn't look like himself anymore, but like…a whole different person.

"You…you are pregnant." Said Jack. He pointed to her stomach.

"Yeah."

"Look…" Jack rubbed his head. "I think that we know each other…I got this feeling…"

"Well, Jack, sometimes your feeling isn't right."

Jack blinked a few times. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You…" Whispered Jack. "You know my name…my name!"

Elsa shoved him out of the way and sat down on her bed. Jack followed her like a sheep and sat down too.

"What is your name?" Asked Jack.

"I can't say. If…if he finds out, then he will kill everyone I love." Said Elsa.

"Hold on, give me your hands."

He grabbed her hands and closed his eyes, like he was thinking very hard.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elsa.

Jack opened up his eyes and sighed. "I was trying to jock my memory. I hoped that a touch would help me remember."

Elsa started to giggle.

"Hahaha, you're so silly, Jack!"

Jack suddenly felt like the room lit up when Elsa laughed and he had some sort of flashback:

_"__I love you." Said Elsa with a soft voice._

_Jack grinned. "I love you too, Snowflake."_

Suddenly Jack jumped up.

"Snowflake! Snowflake…like snow…flak…e….e…e…l…snow…el…Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa blushed. "What?!"

"Your name is Elsa…and my nickname for you is Snowflake…and…there is not more I can remember…"

"Whoa…Jack…stay calm…" Whispered Elsa.

"But why would master make me forget you? You seem nice, I should go ask him!"

"What?! No!" Elsa stood up and grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Why…why not?" Whispered Jack.

"Because…" In her eyes appeared tears. "He…he…"

Jack stared at her. What a strange woman…but that memory…he had said that he loved her…and in that memory he had white hair and crystal eyes…something major had happened…he had to know…

Jack ran towards the window.

"Wait!"

Elsa held him back. Jack was standing still in the windowpane. Elsa wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Jack…just promise me to come…back…" Said Elsa.

Jack looked over his shoulder. He turned around and petted her on the head.

"I'll come back. Probably for a job, though…but…. don't worry…Snowflake."

Jack quickly flew out of the window.

Elsa looked out of the window.

"Fly safe…Jack."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Before you read:**

**First of all, this is like a looooooong chapter. Second, I tried my best at the fight-scene, really. It is really hard to write that part. and third, the story will continue in ch.12. this is not the last of this story.**

**okay...that was it! have fun reading and don't forget to leave a comment:)**

Jack flew into the dark liar.

"Look who is back!" Jack suddenly felt a figure behind him.

He quickly turned around. "Master Pitch! I was…"

"In Arendelle?!"

Jack trembled. "I…I wasn't…I…"

"No lying!" Yelled Pitch. "I KNEW that you were in Arendelle!"

"Sorry, but Tooth said…"

"So the little fairy told you to go there? And what did you see?"

Jack held his staff close to his chest as Pitch walked around him in circles.

"Let me guess, you've met Elsa?"

Jack turned his head away. Pitch suddenly grabbed him roughly by his chin and held his head up. "Look at me! Did you meet Elsa?!"

"Yes, master. And I'm wondering why…why you erased my memories of her!"

"It did it to protect you!"

"Protect…me?"

"That woman is nothing but trouble, Jack. She could cause your death. Your death!"

"But in a memory I told her that I loved her!"

"That memory was false!" Pitch grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt. "Now get out before I free the darkness inside of you and make you kill her!"

Jack quickly turned around and flew away.

"That stupid boy…." Pitch snapped with his fingers. "Come Onyx, let's pay the guardians a visit…"

In Arendelle, in a room, in a bed, was Elsa sitting up. Reading a book.

She laid it down and sighed.

"I wonder…if you will be a healthy child. If Jack would know that he is your father…he would tell Pitch and…"

She stopped talking when she felt a presence in the room. She got out of her bed and made icicles in her hand.

"Who is there?!" Yelled Elsa.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He smiled and his yellow eyes reflected in the moonlight.

"Jack?"

"Sorry, but I just had to see you one last time!"

He walked towards her. Elsa took a few steps back but almost tumbled down. Jack grabbed her by the waist just in time. He quickly helped her up, but Elsa shoved him away.

"W-what a-are you doing here?! If Pitch finds out..."

"I know, then he will kill you both."

"Both?"

"I heard you talking in yourself. I am the father of that child?" Asked Jack.

Elsa looked away.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

"DAMMIT!"

Elsa jumped up when he suddenly shouted.

"Sorry…" Jack put his hands up. "I'm just frustrated with this situation, Elsa."

"Uh-huh…"

Elsa carefully backed away. Behind her back she made an ice-dagger. Jack noticed it. He just grinned. Elsa threw herself towards him, but Jack grabbed her by her wrist and turned her arm behind her back. The ice-dagger fell down and broke into pieces.

"Why were you suddenly attacking me?" Said Jack.

"Because you are Pitch his minion now." Said Elsa. "I thought…that he might be…controlling you…"

"Controlling me?" Jack quickly released her arm.

Elsa took a few steps back. "Yeah, because…"

"You're lying." Whispered Jack. "Master would never do something like that…he is letting me do whatever I want. And I just want him to be happy."

"Jack, you don't mean that. Pitch darkened you and…"

"Stop lying."

"And now you don't remember." Said Elsa. "Pitch is evil. You know that! You fought…"

"Stop."

"Against him…."

"STOP LYING!"

Jack stomped with his staff onto the ground. Cold wind flew through the room, lifting the paintings. Icicles appeared onto the floor, beneath Jack's staff.

Jack panted heavily. The wind was gone, so were the icicles.

Silence filled the room, but was broken by a knock on the door.

"Elsa?" Said Anna. "Is everything okay? I heard some noises."

"I-I'm fine!" Said Elsa. "I was just…."

She turned around to see that Jack was already gone. The window was open.

"…Talking to myself."

North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were all in the workshop. North was sitting in his chair, keeping an eye on the globe.

"Even with Pitch as boss those children still believe in us." Said Tooth.

Bunny sighed. "Yes, but not for long. Look."

A few lights on the map faded out.

"They are starting to fade out, Tooth."

"Can't we use the light?"

North stood up. "We can't."

"Oh, but you could." A dark voice called out of the shadows. Pitch appeared with Onyx.

"Pitch!" Yelled North.

Sandy narrowed his eyes. Bunnymund jumped in front of Tooth.

Above Sandy's head appeared a figure out of dream sand.

"I don't know where Jack is, Sandman. Maybe you know. I thought you guys were friends…"

"You prick!" Bunny threw his boomerang towards Pitch, but Pitch caught the boomerang and destroyed the object.

"Why are you here?!" Said North.

"To visit my favorite guardians." Said Pitch. "And I see that the children are stopping to believe in you."

"Well…we will use the light!" Yelled Tooth. "And kick your ass!"

Pitch grinned. "Of course…bring the queen into this. She would _love_ to fight while being pregnant."

North clenched his fists. Pitch was right. They couldn't risk her life anymore.

"If any of you meddle with my plans, I'll kill her."

Pitch laughed darkly and disappeared.

That night Elsa couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Jack and how he had changed.

His hair, his eyes…. and how he reacted with such aggression.

Elsa groaned and sat up.

But he did remember who she was. A little.

Someone suddenly knocked onto the door.

"Come in."

"Elsa?" Anna tiptoed into the room.

"Anna, is there something wrong?"

"I was just worried about you." Anna stepped into her bed and lay down beside Elsa.

"Worried?"

"I know that Jack was here, sis."

Elsa blushed deeply. "What? He…he wasn't…"

"He was. I heard you two talking…how was he?"

Elsa sighed. "He has changed Anna. He had black hair and yellow eyes…and…I just wanted him to go away. I still love him…. yet….yet…"

Anna noticed that Elsa went quiet. Suddenly Elsa started to shake.

Anna could hear her sister cry quietly. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"It is all my fault…" Whispered Elsa.

"It's not your fault, Elsa." Said Anna. "None of this was ever your fault. And you're not alone in this. The guardians, Kristoff, Ace, Olaf and even Sven will all do our best to get Jack back. Just don't worry."

Elsa nodded.

"Let's just get back to sleep, Elsa." Said Anna. "Okay?"

Elsa nodded again. Anna yawned and lay down. Elsa sighed and lay down as well.

The two sisters snuggled up to each other.

_I hope he is safe…_thought Elsa.

Jack flew into the liar. "Jack, you're back!" said Onyx. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Where is Pitch?" Said Jack with anger.

"Here." Pitch walked out of a door. "Call me master, Jack."

"What happened between me and Elsa? Why can't I remember anything? Why…"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions, Jack."

Pitch walked past him. Jack ran after him.

"I want answers! Elsa seems very nice and she is very beautiful!" Yelled Jack.

"The queen is indeed beautiful, Jack. But also a big problem for me."

"A problem? Elsa seemed pretty scared when I mentioned your name."

"Wait…" Pitch stopped in his tracks, turned around and grabbed Jack by his arm.

Jack flinched at his harsh grip.

"…You've been to Arendelle?!"

"I was just…"

"Unbelievable." Said Pitch. "I thought I had darkened you."

"Darkened?"

"Never mind. I have to do everything here…."

Pitch held up his hands. Jack suddenly felt a sudden pain shot through his chest.

"Master…What…what…is...happening? W-what are you d-d-doing?!"

"You're becoming the ultimate minion! A minion who will listen to me!"

The next day Elsa was sitting in the garden with Tooth.

"So when are you due?" Asked Tooth.

"Lets see…5 months…. this December." Elsa sighed. "And the worst is that Jack knows."

"He knows that he is the father, huh?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, the guardians and I will hang around here for a while."

"Thanks Tooth."

"No problem." Tooth took a sip of her tea. "Now, shall we practice?"

Elsa stood up. She stretch out her hands and a blast of ice came out. The ice got struck onto a tree.

"Good." Said Tooth. "Now try to make a sculpture."

Elsa made a movement with her hands. An ice flower formed itself in the garden.

"Good job!"

Elsa smiled at Tooth. She really liked having her around. With the other guardians she didn't have much in common. North always revered to her as the light and was very formal. Sandy never talked. Bunny and she could only agree when Jack would do something stupid. So Tooth was the most fun to hang out with.

"How about a snowball fight?" Elsa quickly made a snowball in her hand and threw it against Tooth her back. Tooth giggled.

"You're so naughty, Elsa!" Said Tooth. "But I have to get back to the job. Gathering children's teeth!"

"Oh…okay…"

"See ya!" Tooth quickly flew away into the distance.

Elsa sighed. She missed…she quickly shook her head.

"No! I have to forget about him!"

She made another movement with her hands to make a sculpture. But aggressive ice shot out and dangerous ice spikes came out of the ground.

"Come on…. again…"

She tried to make a little snow in her hands. But another ice spike shot out of the ground.

"Come on, control it!" Yelled Elsa.

Another ice spike shot out of the ground. It went straight through a tree.

"Control! Dammit!" A few more spikes shot out of the ground.

Elsa took a few steps back. She stopped when she suddenly felt someone behind her.

She quickly turned around.

"Losing control?" Said Jack.

His yellow eyes where now dark red and he was grinning evilly.

"Jack! Your eyes!" Said Elsa.

"Master Pitch changed them, my queen."

_My queen? He never calls me that…this isn't right…._

"You see, I've been watching you and the Tooth fairy for a little while. When the little pest flew away, I got the chance to talk to you."

Elsa took a few steps back. "Jack…what do you want?"

"Easy. I want to kill you!" Jack laughed.

"St-stay away!" Elsa shot an ice beam at him.

Jack shiftily moved out of the way like a shadow.

"You are very slow." Jack got close and pulled her closer by the waist.

"Don't touch me." Whispered Elsa. Her whole body was trembling.

"Isn't this what you want?" Whispered Jack. "To be close to the one you love…"

He pulled her closer and closer in for a kiss. Their lips almost met when Elsa put her hand to his chest. A little ice spark came out and shoved Jack away.

"You're not the Jack I love!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack pushed his hand through his chair and chuckled.

"Oh, my queen…I'm more than that…"

"Elsa!" Tooth flew down into the garden.

"Tooth?"

"I have found the liar, let's go."

Tooth quickly pulled Elsa up by her waist and flew away.

Jack flew right after them. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Did you really find the liar, Tooth?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes! And I saw that Jack and you were fighting, so I had to save you!"

Jack almost caught up to them.

"Elsa, shoot a few ice-beams or something!"

Elsa stretched her hand out and shot a few beams.

Jack avoided them, but got a little behind.

Tooth suddenly quickly shot down towards the ground into a hole.

They came into some kind of hallway. Tooth landed onto the ground.

"Elsa?" Said Tooth. "Look for Teeth. Not real teeth, but a golden cylinder. In that thing is Jack his memories!"

"What about you?" Asked Elsa worried.

"Go! I'll hold Jack off!"

Elsa started to sprint down the hallway.

"Tooth." Jack flew down with a cold look on his face.

"Jack…this will be the first time we'll fight!"

"Let's begin, shall we?!" Jack flew quickly towards Tooth.

Elsa ran through the hallway. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Damn…this preg…pregnancy…is…not…good…. for my…condition…"

She suddenly noticed a golden thing lying down below her. It was a high drop. She quickly made a little stairway out of ice and walked down.

It was a golden cylinder!

"Jack's memories…" Whispered Elsa. She grabbed the Teeth. It wasn't to heavy, since it only contained memories of her.

Suddenly dark vines shot out of the wall and grabbed her legs and arms. They held her strongly in place. The Teeth fell onto the ground. It rolled away, but someone picked it up.

"My, my, Elsa. What a surprise."

"Pitch." Growled Elsa.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows and laughed.

"You really are a risk-taker. Coming here while pregnant."

"What? You're the one who send Jack to kill me!" Yelled Elsa. She tried to struggle free, but the vines were too strong.

"I did? Oh yeah, I darkened him."

"Darkened?"

"I took all his anger and made him into the person he truly is." Said Pitch.

"You're lying! Jack is a nice and genuine person! He is not…"

She stopped talking when Jack walked in and towards her.

"I'm not what?"

"Where is Tooth?" Screamed Elsa and she was panicking.

Jack laughed and held his hand up. In his hand was a wing. A wing from Tooth.

"Tooth…no….NONONONONNOOO!"

Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore and ice crept quickly onto the walls. The vines broke and she was free. Snow fell down from the ceiling. Her hands became blue and her eyes little up. Her skin was now white. Like snow.

"Look at that." Said Pitch. "The queen is finally letting her powers go."

Elsa looked with anger at the two.

"She is all yours, Jack." Said Pitch.

Jack grinned and leapt forward. Elsa shot a powerful ice beam at him. Jack jumped up to avoid it. But the ice-beam changed direction and hit him.

Jack fell down, but quickly speeded through the air and fell against the wall.

He put his hand out and made a sword of ice in his hand.

Elsa screamed an inhuman sound and speeded towards him.

Jack swung his sword. Elsa held out her hand and an ice spike grew out of her hand, clutching with Jack's sword. Jack his sword shattered. Jack took a few steps back.

"She is very strong master!" Yelled Jack.

"No kidding! Do I have to do everything…."

Pitch shoved Jack out of the way and dashed for Elsa.

Elsa held out her hands and a few ice spikes shot out of the ground. Pitch quickly avoided them, coming closer. Elsa stood still, but ice shards came out of her and went to Pitch. Pitch destroyed the little ice shards and grabbed Elsa by her neck and held her up.

Elsa screamed again.

"Yes, fear me!" Yelled Pitch.

Jack suddenly noticed a golden thing falling out of Pitch pocket, rolling towards him. He carefully picked it up.

"What…." The yellow thing started to glow. "Is this…?"

"Jack! Don't…" Pitch his voice faded away as the Teeth opened.

_"__Who are you?" Asked Elsa at a young age. A strange man with white hair just came into her room._

_"__I'm…" Jack was baffled at her anger._

_"__Are you with him?"_

_Under Elsa her feet appeared some ice._

_"__You are doing that." Jack leaned onto his staff._

_"__I asked you a question." _

_"__No. I'm not with who ever you're talking about."_

_Elsa sighed. She was relieved._

_"__My name is Jack Frost."_

_"__I'm princess Elsa."_

_On Jack's face formed a grin and he bowed down. "The pleasure is all mine."_

_Elsa giggled. Jack smiled. When she was smiling it was like a flower blooming. But there was also fear in her heart._

_"__Jack?" Elsa was lying in bed reading a book._

_"__Hm, what?" Jack was leaning in a chair. He was making snowflakes in his hands._

_"__Why do you call me snowflake?"_

_Jack smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her._

_"__Because you are like a snowflake. There is only one of you. Only one that I love. Forever."_

_Elsa stuck her tongue out. "That's stupid."_

_"__Well, I think that it is romantic." Jack folded his arms and let out a 'hmpf'._

_Elsa grinned and sat up. "I was just joking, Frost." She kissed him on his cheek. _

_Jack raised his eyebrows._

_"__Don't take everything so seriously." Elsa grabbed her book again._

_"__Hey…you have something on your face." Said Jack._

_"__Huh? What?"_

_Jack quickly kissed her on her nose._

_"__Frost nipping at your nose." _

_Elsa quickly blushed. "Jack!"_

Jack gasped and the Teeth fell onto the ground.

Everything that had happened came back to him.

"Elsa…" Jack bit on his lip and a tear rolled down on his cheek.

He looked at Pitch. Pitch was still holding her up by her neck.

Jack felt angry again. He dashed towards Pitch.

"LET HER GO!"

He pushed Pitch away from her. Elsa fell down onto the ground, but she quickly stood up. Pitch saw that Jack had white hair again and blue eyes.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack. He wanted to hug her, but an arm suddenly grabbed him.

"Jack…" Tooth was behind him, blood on her head. One of her wings is gone.

"Tooth…what happened to you…did…did I do that?"

"Now is not the time!" Yelled Tooth. "Look at Elsa. She is out of control!"

Around Elsa were ice shards floating. Her eyes still lit up and angry.

"Elsa…Tooth, we need to get to her." Said Jack. "We need to save her."

"No kidding." Ace and Bunny walked towards them.

Jack gasped again. "Ace? Bunnymund? What…."

"Tooth called us." Said Ace. "Well…she called Bunnymund. And he brought me."

"Ace is one of the greatest swordsman in all the land. He will be able to hold the nightmare horses off. Bunny can help us against Pitch."

"Oh okay…" Said Jack. "Then I will get to Elsa."

Ace drew his sword and fought against the horses. Tooth and Bunny started to fought against Pitch. And Jack walked towards Elsa.

"Elsa…" stumbled Jack. "It's me."

Elsa screamed and ice shards flew towards him. A few cut him, but he kept walking.

"Elsa."

A few ice spikes shot out of the ground. Jack jumped out of shock, but kept walking.

Meanwhile Bunny and Tooth were fighting against Pitch.

Pitch threw a dark beam at them. Bunny and Tooth jumped out of the way. Bunny threw a boomerang at him. Pitch dissolved it.

"Bastard!" Yelled Tooth. "You hurt them! You hurt our friends!"

Pitch didn't react and threw another beam.

Jack walked towards Elsa. His t-shirt already had a few rips.

Elsa held out her hand and a giant beam headed straight for Jack.

Jack held out his staff and absorbed the ice beam.

Now he was very close. He grabbed Elsa and wrapped his arms around her.

Elsa started to scream.

"Go away! Don't touch me! Go away! You're a monster!"

Jack buried his face into her neck.

"Elsa." Whispered Jack. "Come back to me, please"

She just kept screaming those words. Elsa put her hands against his chest and ice shot out of her. Tooth quickly made a shield to protect herself, Ace and Bunny.

Jack only held her tighter, ignoring the pain in his body.

"Elsa, I love you." Whispered Jack.

Elsa shook her head. "Go away…don't touch me…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please…I'm a monster…" Elsa her voice became softer.

Jack shook his head. "You're not. You're my girl. And Anna's sister. You're you."

The ice turned into snowflakes, floating in the air.

"I love you, Elsa. More than anything."

The snowflakes fell onto the ground. Elsa her eyes and hands became normal again. Her skin returned to a human color.

"J-jack…" Elsa her shoulders shook and she started to cry.

Jack smiled and he cupper her face. He cried too. Finally he saw her normal face again.

"Snowflake…"

Elsa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Tooth, Bunny and Ace were smiling while looking at the two.

"Wait…" Muttered Jack. "Where is…Pitch?"

Pitch was lying on the ground. Half of his body was frozen and he was groaning in pain.

"Pitch!" Elsa ran towards him. "Oh no!"

The nightmare king looked with pain at his body.

"This time you really did it, Elsa." Groaned Pitch.

Jack put his hand onto Elsa her shoulder. "What do we do?"

"Kill the bastard." Said Bunny. "Good getting rid of."

"Are you kidding me?" Yelled Elsa. "I'm not murdering him! That…"

"If you kill me…" Pitch was in serious pain. "Then…you need to get out of here."

"This place will collapse."

Everyone noticed Emily walking out of the shadows.

"Emily?" Said Tooth.

"Hi guys. Dad." Emily kneeled down next to her father.

"Emily…" Pitch looked away with his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Emily smiled for the first in forever. "I know."

"What is she going to...?" whispered Jack. Elsa quickly hushed him.

Emily made a knife out of stone.

"Dad…after all this time…I still love you. That is why I'll take you out of your misery."

A tear rolled down Pitch his cheek. "Thanks."

Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, while crying, she pushed the dagger through his chest. Pitch his body slowly dissolved.

"Elsa." Said Pitch.

Elsa looked at him. Her eyes were red.

"I'm…sorry…for everything. You are one of the most powerful women I have ever seen. In the future you will do great things. And raise a beautiful daughter…. and Jack?"

"Yeah?" Said Jack.

"Take care of my queen."

With that he dissolved totally. The knife cluttered onto the ground. Pitch was gone. And this time he wouldn't come back.

"N-now…." Emily stood up. "We have to go…"

The place started to shake. Walls started to break down.

Everyone began to run to the exit, but it was blocked by a big rock.

"Oh no!" Yelled Jack. "What now?!"

Suddenly Onyx flew towards them.

"Onyx!" Yelled Elsa.

The horse pushed the boulder out of the way.

"Thanks, now let's get out!" Yelled Tooth.

Everyone ran out. Elsa noticed that Onyx kept standing.

"Onyx?" Whispered Elsa. "Come on, this place is going to collapse!"

"Elsa, I need to stay." Said Onyx. "I'm created by Pitch."

"What are you…"

"I'll dissolve anyway!"

"…Saying…Onyx!" Elsa wanted to run back, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Come on! We have to leave!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa yelled Onyx name again.

Onyx gave her a nod. "Goodbye…Elsa..."

She saw him slowly dissolve. The entrance collapsed and he was gone.

Elsa fell to her knees. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Jack wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her tears away.

After everything they went back to the castle.

Anna wanted to punch Jack when she saw him, but Elsa held her back and explained everything. Soon everything returned to normal in the castle.

Elsa decided to rest from everything, while Jack, Tooth and Bunny went back to the workshop. Now that Pitch was dead and Tsar was gone there wasn't a boss.

So they decided to make North the boss. North wouldn't just abuse his power.

North agreed to this, but told everyone that he would get Tsar back. That Tsar wasn't dead. Everyone agreed, but they all knew that even if he was alive, it would be difficult to get him back. After that was set, Jack went back to the castle to see how Elsa was doing.

"Elsa?" Whispered Jack. "Are you awake?"

Elsa yawned and sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I am now…Jack? How did everything go?"

"North is now the boss. He is going to look for Tsar, though." Said Jack.

"Oh…okay…" Elsa yawned again. "I better get back to sleep."

"Yes, sorry for waking you."

Elsa smiled. "You know…you can sleep next to me if you want."

"Huh?"

"You must be tired too. Come sleep next to me. We'll see what we will do in the morning."

Jack crawled under the sheets and lay down next to her.

Elsa buried her head into his t-shirt.

Jack sniffed her hair. She smelled lovely.

"Jack, stop sniffing my hair." Whispered Elsa.

Jack grinned. "I've missed you, snowflake."

"Still not romantic." Said Elsa. "But…I've missed you too…"

Together they fell asleep. And for the first time none of them had nightmares….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ace sighed as he read a book in the throne. It has been 5 months and it has been a pain. Elsa had mood swings and could be sometimes very mean. But the worst of it…

"Ace!" Jack ran towards him. "What are you slacking off for?! Elsa wanted water!"

"I'm just reading Jack, she is not dying!"

"N-no but…"

"Then calm down."

It was silent for a second, when they suddenly heard Elsa scream.

"Elsa!" Ace and Jack both ran away and into her room.

They opened the door to see Elsa and Anna. The room was covered in snow. Anna was holding Elsa in a grip. Her hair was a mess and her face was buried into the snow.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Jack and Ace at the same time.

"We are just playing." Giggled Elsa. "Don't be so boring."

"We are not boring!" Yelled Jack.

Ace rolled his eyes and helped Elsa out of the snow.

"Really, Elsa, You need to be more careful. "

"Th-thanks Ace." Elsa blushed.

Ace noticed her red cheeks. "Well, I better get going, guys. Got a lot of stuff to do."

He quickly turned and ran away, but left a little trail of ember.

"So…" Said Anna. "Ace is acting weird…I better go after him."

Anna ran out of the door.

Elsa stroked her dress. The snow that was on it, fell onto the ground.

"You should be more careful." Said Jack. "You can have the baby at any minute."

"So? I was just having some fun."

Jack looked concerned at her belly. It had grown and Elsa wasn't being too careful with it. If anything went wrong, she wouldn't have the baby.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, I'll be more careful."

"Good, we don't want you to get hurt."

Elsa smiled. "That is very sweet, Jack."

Jack gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Elsa wrapped her arms around his chest and started kissing his neck. Jack moaned, but pushed her away.

"E-Elsa…no…"

"But I love you." She walked closer and her hand went underneath his t-shirt.

"Stop that." Jack pushed her away. "I don't want that."

"Huh?"

"These are just your hormones."

"Hormones?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Yeah, when you're pregnant, hormones will change your behavior. Like now, you think you want to sleep with me. But in reality…."

"I don't want to."

"Exactly."

"Like I think I want to talk to you, but I actually don't."

"Yeah!" Said Jack, but his eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Elsa poked him. "Just kidding!"

"Haha." Jack rolled his eyes. Elsa gave him a playful wink. Since the incident Jack kept a close eye on her. Her powers were stronger than he thought. The fact that she almost froze everyone…it scared him a little.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Asked Elsa.

She looked worried.

Jack smiled. What was he thinking? This was Elsa. His big love.

"Jack?"

Jack put his hand against her cheek.

"I'm okay, snowflake. Let's clean this mess up, okay?"

Jack grabbed a broom and shoved the snow out onto the balcony.

Elsa looked down.

_When I lost control…I hurt him…he must be afraid of me…._

That evening everyone slept. Everyone except Jack.

Elsa was hogging all the sheets, so Jack just sat down in the windowpane. He looked at the moon.

"Tsar, where are you?" Whispered Jack.

Of course it was quiet. What did he expect? To hear…

Suddenly Jack heard a loud crash. He jumped up.

"Elsa, did you hear that?"

But Elsa stayed asleep. Jack frowned. The whole castle kept quiet. It looked like no one heard the sound. But how…he quickly shook his head. He must have imagined it. It couldn't be real….

_BANG!_

Another crash. And again Elsa stayed asleep. Jack sighed. Well, he better go and checked it out. Jack jumped out of the window and landed in the tall grass. He walked into the woods, towards the place where the sound came from.

Suddenly a man with blue skin, Silver hair and a weird suit appeared. Jack almost yelled but quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh sorry, boy, didn't mean to scare you." Said the man.

Jack carefully took a few steps back and raised his staff.

"The name is Malcolm. I am a scientist and I really don't mean any harm."

"Why are you out in the woods?" Asked Jack.

"I was busy. No, just kidding. I crashed down here with my ship."

"Your ship?"

The man walked away. Jack immediately ran after him.

He saw some kind of aircraft. Small enough for one man, not big enough for two men.

"What is this?" Whispered Jack.

"My baby. No just kidding, this is a craft in which I can fly."

"Alright." Said Jack. "Does this…thing…still work?"

"I don't think so. I traveled to far back in time. I know it sounds ridiculous…"

"It doesn't. I have some experience with that, Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled. But Jack didn't fully trust him yet.

"Well…Mister Malcolm…you can sleep in the old stables of the castle. No one comes there anymore. Tomorrow I will pick you up and I will introduce you to the queen!"

"What? You know the queen of this place?" Asked Malcolm.

"Arendelle. This place is called Arendelle. Now…" Jack gestured with his hand. "Come with me. I'll take you to the old stables."

The man hid with his machine in the old stabled, so that no one could bother him.

Jack flew back into Elsa's bedroom and lay down beside her.

"Jack?" Mumbled Elsa. "Where…did you just go to…"

"Nowhere, just get back to sleep."

"Oh…" Elsa slowly fell asleep again. "Okay…th…."

The next morning Elsa and Anna were having breakfast when suddenly a guard ran in.

"Queen Elsa, the king has found a man who wants to meet you!"

"What do you mean, guard?" Asked Elsa.

"The man has a…. strange skin-color."

Elsa stood up and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? I do not accept racism in this kingdom! "

"My queen, he has a blue skin-color."

Anna gave Elsa a glance. Blue?

"Let me see him."

His appearance caught her off guard.

"His name is Malcolm and he is a scientist." Said Ace.

"I can introduce myself." Malcolm said.

He walked towards her. Some guards quickly stepped in front of her.

"I see that you have some bodyguards."

"Why are you here?" Asked Elsa.

"Look, I have the same powers as you. Now, I'm a scientist and wanted to do research."

"Research?"

"Research about my powers…. how…how I get them and why people like us can do these things."

"Alright…that explains your…skin…" Elsa whispered the last part.

Malcolm smiled and made a quick little bow.

"Well, my queen, I'm going to explore the town for a bit."

"Wait." Said Anna. "Where will you stay?"

"Uhm…"

"What if you stay in the castle!"

"Anna!" Said Elsa.

"What? He has nowhere to go! And he is doing research about ice powers! Just let…"

"Okay, Okay!" Elsa held up her hands. "He can stay for a while in the guestroom."

"Really?" Malcolm bowed again. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

Elsa nodded. Malcolm then walked away.

"He seems nice." Said Anna.

"To nice." Said Ace. "I don't trust him."

"Why, my king?" one of the council members walked into the main hallway.

"Guards." Ace ignored the council and turned towards the few guards. The men quickly stood in formation. "I want you to make sure that Malcolm doesn't get close to Elsa."

"What?" Said Elsa, Anna and Jack.

"Yes, sir!" The guards quickly ran away. Ace sighed and walked away.

Elsa quickly ran after him, leaving Jack and Anna.

"Hey, Ace, wait up!" Yelled Elsa. But Ace just quickened his pace.

Meanwhile Jack talked to Anna about Malcolm.

"I don't get Ace." Said Jack. "Malcolm seems nice."

"Yeah!" Said Anna. "I think Ace just cares about her, Jack."

Jack tilted his head.

_"__About who?"_

"ACE!" Screamed Elsa. She ran after him. Ace walked into the library.

"What?" Ace grabbed a random book from the shelf. Elsa took the book from his hands and tossed it aside.

"What is wrong with you?" Said Elsa.

Ace averted her angry eyes. Snow spread onto the floor slowly.

"That man is not hurting anyone and you want to keep an eye on him! Geez, you need to trust people more!"

"Says the girl who shut out her sister."

Elsa backed away with a hurt full look in her eyes. Ace bit on his lip.

_He shouldn't have said that…_

"Ace…" Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. "W-why are you acting so strange lately? Did I do something wrong? If so, I…"

Ace shook her hand off. "There is nothing wrong, Elsa. Just take some rest. You're pregnant. You need it."

"You don't know what I need." Said Elsa stubborn.

"Yes, I do. Now go take some rest."

"No."

"That's an order."

"I said n-"

Ace suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"I SAID THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Elsa her wrist became warmer under his hand. He quickly pulled away. Elsa stared with fearful eyes at him. Before Ace could say anything, she ran away sobbing.

Ace just sighed. "Dammit…"

A few hours later Jack was walking with Malcolm through town.

"So, why are you researching ice powers?"

"I want to know more about them." Said Malcolm. "And maybe find a cure."

"Wait, cure?" Said Jack shocked.

"Yeah." Said Malcolm. "Or do you love your powers?"

"Well…I certainly don't consider it a curse."

"But does Elsa?"

"She…she…" Jack thought back of the moment when she lost control in the liar. She was one of the strongest ice controllers he had ever met. Yet…she was always holding a lot in and never really talked about her powers…

"Look, I'm not going to force anyone. But when people aren't happy because of their powers...I can make them happy again! And nobody will get hurt, Jack."

Jack sighed and smiled. "Okay…If you-"

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"Jack? What is wrong?"

"I don't know…but I got a strange feeling….I have to get back to the castle."

Jack jumped up and flew away.

In the castle Elsa was sobbing in her room. Suddenly she felt her stomach hurt….

And within a few minutes everyone in the castle was in panic.

"Jack!" Ace grabbed him by the arm.

"Ace?"

"Elsa…" He was out of breath. "SHE IS HAVING THE BABY!"

"Now?"

"NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elsa was trying to hold back her screams with all her might.

She lay in a nursing bed. Snow slowly fell down.

Staff from the castle was running around, grabbing towels and water. They would put some cold water on her forehead with a towel.

Elsa looked at Anna.

"Anna, please…give me the shackles…."

"What? N-no…"

"That is a command!" Screamed Elsa. "PLEASE!"

Anna bit on her lip, but told a servant to get the shackles.

"Wait, what shackles?" Asked Jack.

"Shackles that will hold her powers back…." Whispered Ace.

The servant walked over to Elsa.

"Shackle me to the bed post." Whispered Elsa. She closed her eyes as the servant did as she commanded and put them on. The shackles hurt, but she didn't want to kill anyone. "Now, everyone, except my husband get out."

The staff immediately left.

"What?!" Whispered Anna. "Elsa…" She walked towards her. "I'm not leaving."

"Anna, please. I do not wish to hurt you mo-"

Elsa her eyes widened and she let out a scream.

Snow started to fall down quicker. A few ice spikes came out of the wall.

"Whoa…" Whispered Kristoff.

Jack panicked "Okay…what do we do, what do we-"

"Elsa." Ace interrupted him and focused on the queen. "Elsa!"

Elsa looked at him, her expression filled with fear.

"I need you to push."

"Push?"

"Push as hard as you can. Anna, I need you to see look if you can see the head coming. If so, tell me. Kristoff, use your axe to cut the ice spikes away. Jack, keep her calm."

"Yes!" Yelled everyone.

Kristoff cut a few ice spikes away, while Jack kept her calm.

"Elsa…remember this year?"

"This…y…year?"

"Yeah, I met you….A lot happened. Soon it is going to be winter and we can play in the snow again…"

Elsa smiled weakly. "Y-yeah…aaaaaaah!"

She felt another shot of pain through her body. A blizzard formed in the room.

"Okay, Elsa, you need to push with all of your might!"

Elsa closed her eyes and pushed. More ice spikes come out of the ground. She felt only pain. The shackles froze and suddenly shattered in a million pieces.

Ace grabbed her left arm. "Jack, Quick, her other arm!"

Jack grabbed her right arm. In her hand appeared some icicles. Jack quickly put his hand on her hand. "Elsa, don't!"

Elsa his eyes met his. She screamed again and started to kick with her legs.

"STOP!" Jack held her hand tighter.

"But it hurts!"

"I know! But you have to bear it for now! Because I will carry the pain with you! You're not alone anymore! And you'll never be again! You don't have to afraid anymore! Because, I LOVE YOU!"

Elsa stopped kicking. Tears appeared in her eyes as she stumbled: "But I am afraid. I will never rest, Jack…."

"I can see the head!" Yelled Anna.

"…I'm so scared…"

"Elsa, push!" Yelled Jack. "Now!"

"…I can't…"

"Yes, you can! Come on, together!"

Elsa and Jack both groaned, pushing together. Jack just pretended, but it did help.

_Please let this all end….I don't want to feel pain anymore, please…._

The room went quiet. The blizzard stopped. Kristoff wiped the sweat of his face. The ice spikes stopped to. Ace his hand became warm, but not hot. The room filled with crying.

"Elsa..." Whispered Jack. "Look."

Elsa gasped. In Anna's arm was a little living being, crying for his mother.

"What is that?" Asked Elsa out of daze.

Anna smiled with tears in her eyes. She wrapped it in towels and gave it to Jack. Jack grinned widely. He then carefully showed it to Elsa.

"Look…our baby-"

"Baby?" Elsa asked. "Our…is that…"

"Yes. You can hold it."

He gave the baby to Elsa. She sighed as the little thing still cried.

"It's a girl." Said Anna.

_My baby…_Elsa smiled as tears rolled down her cheek. _Baby girl…don't cry. I'm here…._

"I think it wants food." Whispered Ace.

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts. "Food?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah…you know. Breast feeding."

"What? I don't know what to do!"

"You just have to give the nipple to the baby." Said Jack.

Elsa slowly undid her dress a little. She held her breast close to the baby. The baby immediately started to suck. Elsa bit on her lip. It hurt her a little bit, but it wasn't much.

Jack noticed that she was hurt. He just grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You know…. we should give it a name."

"A name…." Whispered Elsa. "What about….Winter?"

"Winter?"

"Y-yeah…. it was a name Anna wanted…plus I love the winter!"

"Winter." Said Ace. "I like it."

"Me too." Said Anna. Kristoff smiled and nodded along. While Olaf, who was in the room the entire time, smiled as well and Sven nudged closer to Kristoff.

"I love it, Elsa." Whispered Jack as he gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. Elsa blushed a little. She yawned and stretched her arms out. The nurse came in and took the baby over.

"Wait, where is she taking her?" Said Elsa.

Jack hushed her. "She is just going to wash her, no worried, just rest for now."

Elsa nodded and her eyes quickly fell shut.

….

The next day Elsa woke up. She immediately smelled the smell of eggs.

A maid walked into the room with a plate of bread, eggs and orange juice.

"Wait, where is…"

Elsa stopped as she saw Anna sitting beside her bed, sleeping with the baby in her arms.

"Princess Anna wouldn't let us even clean the baby." Said the maid. "She just told me to get you breakfast."

Elsa smiled. How sweet….

"Your sister is very sweet, my queen."

"Why thank you." Elsa said. The maid nodded and walked out of the room.

Elsa sighed as she grabbed a slice of bread and toke a bite. Suddenly the window flew open and Jack stepped into the room.

"You know, you could also take the door."

Jack grinned. "I know but I wanted to surprise you."

Elsa smiled and he sat down on the bed, revealing a bouquet of flowers. She grabbed the flowers and smelled them. Jack grinned as he saw her blushing.

"They are lovely, Jack, but why the sudden surprise?"

"Because for the next few days I'm going to keep surprising you!"

"What?" Said Elsa.

"Yeah, we've hadn't had any romance in the last few months…"

Elsa put her hand on his cheek. "Jack, the baby…sorry, but Winter is our priority right now. Plus, I'm very tired."

"But you don't have to do anything, just relax and let me surprise you!" Yelled Jack.

The baby and Anna both woke up. Winter immediately started to cry. Elsa sighed. Anna stood up. "I'm going to wash her." Then Anna walked out of the room.

Elsa put some cheese on her bread. "Jack, it's very sweet what you're trying to do, but-"

"No buts! Just relax and let me do everything!"

"B-"

Jack gave her a sweet, sudden kiss. He then ran to the window and flew out.

Elsa smiled a little to herself. _What was he planning?_

….

Jack flew into the workshop.

"There he is!" Yelled Bunny. "I thought you were dead mate!"

"Elsa needed my help, Bunny." Said Jack.

"Elsa, Elsa ,Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa." Bunny folded his arms, looking angry at Jack. "Is that all you can say? Seriously, don't forget you job, Frost!"

Jack tilted his head and pouted his lips in a playful way. "Sorry bunny…or should I say…Kan. Ga. Roo!"

"You little-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Yelled North.

Everyone looked at the oldest guardian. He was rising from his chair. Jack took a few steps back as North walked towards him.

"Jack, why were you so long in Arendelle? You were supposed return last night."

"I know, but I've met a new friend." Said Jack. "His name is Malcolm and he has the same powers as me and Elsa."

North his eyes went wide. "What?!"

"He is a scientist. He told me that he is doing research about our powers."

"That's strange." Said Tooth. "And he can see you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hm…" North scratches his head. "He doesn't sound dangerous. But we better keep an eye on him. Don't let him get close to the ones you love, Jack."

Elsa was walking around town. People would greet her or give wish her congratulations for her baby. Elsa just smiled and waved. She a normal ice-dress on.

"Lovely day, right, my queen?"

Malcolm greeted her and started to walk next to her.

"Yes, it is." Elsa sat down by a fountain and sighed. This was the first day she was outside in a long time. Anna and Kristoff were watching the baby. So Elsa could enjoy some fresh air. She watched as Malcolm sat down next to her. She already told people about his blue skin. Some kids were still afraid of him, but she told them that it was fine.

"So, how are your studies going?" Asked Elsa.

"Fine." Said Malcolm. "I think I almost finished with the antidote."

"Antidote…" Elsa put her hand-covered gloves over each other. She didn't wear the gloves because she wanted to hide anything, but it was a queen's dress code.

"Yes, but if you don't want it…"

"Of course not!" Said Elsa a little angry. "I love my powers! And so does everyone else!"

"Sorry that I asked." Whispered Malcolm.

Elsa her anger faded and she smiled a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be rude."

"Of course not." Said Malcolm. He pointed to a few little ice spikes under the water from the fountain. Elsa frowned, but he smiled. Malcolm touched the water and it turned to ice. Elsa smiled again.

"You have a beautiful smile, my queen." Said Malcolm. "Don't ever loose it."

"Thank you. But why do you want to get rid of your powers, Malcolm?"

"Because of my blue skin." Said Malcolm. "Plus my powers have been troubling me, not helping me in anyway. I'd never loved my powers and never will."

"What? But ice powers are beauty-"

"Are they? Did you ever fight with your powers?"

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Was that beautiful?"

'No…"

Malcolm sighed and stood up. "Just think about it, queen Elsa."

He walked away. Elsa looked at her hands. Giving up her powers? What a ridiculous idea.

….

That night she had just fed Winter and laid her down in her crib. The baby yawned. Elsa smiled as she looked down on it. They had no idea if the child had powers or not. There was not any sign yet, but there was-

Suddenly the baby lifted up her little hand and grabbed Elsa her finger. A little snowflake appeared on Elsa her finger. It was little but Elsa could feel the power behind it.

"You have powers…" Whispered Elsa.

The baby yawned again and slowly fell asleep. Elsa grinned widely. She had to tell Jack! Elsa quickly ran out of the baby room into the hallway. She ran past the maids, who were confused, her sister, Kristoff, Sven, Even Olaf and Ace.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

Then she saw him standing in the garden. Jack turned around. He just had landed there. Elsa ran towards him and leaped into his arms.

Jack felt that something was the matter. "Elsa? What's wro-"

"She has powers!" Said Elsa. "Winter has powers!"

"Say that again…" Whispered Jack baffled.

"She has powers!"

"She has powers?"

Elsa nodded. Now it was Jack's time to be overly excited. He pulled her up by the waist and spun her around. Elsa laughed. Jack laughed too. He blushed a little when he put her down.

"Elsa, this is amazing news!" Yelled Jack. "This calls for a ride!"

"A wha-"

Before she could finish her grabbed her again by her waist and flew up into the air.

Elsa quickly put her hands around his neck. Jack grinned and stopped mid-air. They were now in front of the full moon. Elsa gasped at the sight.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Whispered Jack.

Elsa looked at Jack. The moon reflected in his eyes. His smile always brought a smile to her lips. His touches would always make her feel beautiful. This guy changed her life. He had saved her countless times. Every time when she gave up hope, he would help her up.

Elsa gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Jack blushed and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"For everything." Whispered Elsa. "I love you, Jack."

Jack gave her a playful look. "I love you too, Elsa. My snowflake."

He pulled her closed and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away after a few minutes, Elsa could feel the cold air escape their lungs. What she didn't notice, though, was that the moon began to sparkle a little bit more than usual.

Jack suddenly leaped down. Elsa screamed and held on tight. Before they hit the ground, he slowed down. He carefully landed down. Anna ran towards her.

"Elsa?! Oh no, are you okay?"

Elsa carefully let go of Jack. Her expression changed from fearful into anger when she noticed Jack grinning. She hit him on the head.

"Stupid Frost!" Yelled Elsa with a red face. Jack grinned, rubbing his head.

The guards ran into the garden towards the queen.

"Queen Elsa!" Said one of the guards. "Are you alright? We suddenly saw you going up into the air! We thought that you've might have been attacked!"

Elsa went even redder. "I…. well…I was testing my…powers."

Now Jack started to laugh out loud. He almost rolled over. Elsa just shot him a quick glare before turning back to the guards.

"Oh, ok." Said the guard. "Sorry to have bothered you, my queen."

They walked away. Elsa and Anna both sighed. Jack was still laughing. It was just way too funny. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the ear.

"Will you stop?" Said Elsa.

"Ow! Yeah, yeah, I'll stop, just let go."

"No way, now, I need you to change her diaper in the morning Frost and…" Elsa walked away with Jack by the ear. Anna giggled a little. Those two were just perfect for each other. She looked up at the moon. Was that thing brighter than usual?

"Anna!" Elsa her voice snapped her back to reality. "Get in here, Jack woke her up!"

"I'm coming!" Yelled Anna.

She looked one more second at the moon, before running back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Warning: In this chapter there is a sex-scene. So, you can read that or skip it. Your choice. You've been warned**

The next few days flew by. Not much happened. The kingdom was happy and calm. Jack was a lot more around, for the baby and of course Elsa. Anna and Kristoff mostly went out to goof around. Olaf and Sven also had their shenanigans. Malcolm was mostly just working on his research and talking to Jack about time-travel.

"Up we go!" Said Elsa. She was lying on her back and held the giggling baby up. The baby already had a little blond hair.

"And now you go down, little airplane!"

Jack just walked into the living room when he saw Elsa playing with the baby. He smiled to himself. How cute…

Elsa quickly sat up again when she saw Jack.

"Playing with Winter?"

"Yeah…she is really growing up fast."

"Can I…"

Elsa smiled and gave him the baby.

Winter silently looked at him with big blue eyes. Jack made a funny face, but the baby didn't laugh.

"Hm…maybe she is tired." Said Elsa.

"Maybe she can't see me…"

Elsa patted him on the back. "Oh, Jack…"

Suddenly the baby looked like it was in pain. It made a strange face. Jack was shocked by this and was about to give her back, when the baby threw up all over him. Elsa busted into laughter and so did Winter. Jack stared at the baby. The half of his face was covered in puke. Elsa just kept laughing.

"So…" Jack wept some of the puke from his face. "I guess she can see me then."

Elsa laughed. "Haha, yeah!"

"Oh, be quiet…" Jack said. "I'm going to get cleaned."

"You do that." Giggled Elsa. She took Winter from him and walked away.

Just as she was gone, Bunny and Tooth hopped through the window.

Bunny immediately busted out into laughter as he saw Jack's face.

"Haha, what happened to you, Frost?!"

"Winter threw up on me…" Whispered Jack embarrassed.

Bunny crossed his arms and nodded happily. "I like that kid…"

"Bunny!" Hissed Toothiana.

"Fine, sorry." Said Bunny with still a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Look, Frost, we need you to come with us. Some strange portal just appeared in the workshop and of course we think it's your fault, mate!"

"It's not my fault!" Yelled Jack. "I've just been…"

"Busy? I see. Well then…get them boys!" Yelled Bunny.

The Yeti's appeared by his side. They grabbed him, put him in a sack and threw him through a portal. Like always.

Soon Jack fell through another portal in the workshop. He stepped out of the sack.

"Jack! How was the trip?" Yelled North all happy.

"Great, yeah, I love to be put in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Really? Good, that was my idea."

"Why are you so jolly anyway?" Asked Jack.

North pointed to another portal. The portal was lighter.

Jack tilted his head. "What is that?"

"A portal…from me!" Yelled a familiar voice behind him.

Jack jumped, turned around and shot an ice beam.

It was the man in the moon, also Tsar!

"Tsar!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack Frost." Tsar walked closer to him. The man had one hair on his head and a white suit on. He also held a little staff.

Jack looked down on him. Tsar wasn't really huge, just a little man.

"The man in the moon." Jack immediately went onto one knee and bowed down.

Tsar put his staff under Jack his chin, raising his head.

"Do not bow, Jack, I should be bowing before you."

"Wait, what?!" Said Tooth.

"You have defeated Pitch, saved the light…" Tsar made a little bow.

Jack stood up, confused and rubbed his head again.

"Yeah, but I got help." Jack looked over at the guardians.

"What? No way." Said North. "You did all by yourself…okay, Elsa helped though."

"About that, I need to thank Elsa too." Said Tsar. "So, I want you to take me to Arendelle."

"Can't you go to Arendelle yourself?"

"Jack!" Said Tooth. "Don't be so r-"

"It's alright." Said Tsar. "I can get there with everyone in jiff."

"Then why did you as-"

Suddenly a white light lit up the room. Jack held his hand in front of his eyes. What was happening?

* * *

Elsa just put the baby in her crib.

"Where is that damn nanny?" Cursed Elsa under her breath.

Just then the nanny ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa! I-"

"I expect you to be here." Said Elsa stern. "I need to change my dress for a important meeting and as you know, I can't just leave my daughter alone."

"Yes, queen Elsa."

"Now, for the love of god, watch the baby. I'm going to change and hurry up to that meeting."

"Yes, Queen Elsa."

Elsa walked out of the room and ran into the dressing room. She searched through the closet. "None of this dresses fit, dammit!" Cursed Elsa under her breath. She sighed and quickly made a hand movement. An Ice dress formed around her body. It looked like her coronation dress without the cape, except blue and out of ice.

After it was formed, she quickly put on her little crown and ran to the council room.

"Queen Elsa." Said one of the council members. "Just in time."

Elsa looked at a map spread down on the table.

"We have called this meeting, because the Southern Isles have send a letter to us. We didn't let you read the letter, because you were very busy."

"So? If there is a letter from the Southern Isles…" Elsa put her hand on the table. "I want to read it! That is my job as queen!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. Anyway, the letter said that the king is on his way. He wants to talk with you. That king is very important. He controls…." The councilmember pointed at a few lands surrounding Arendelle. "The Southern, Northern, Western and East Isles. That is a very large group. So, you will have to talk to him."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't I hear about this sooner?"

"Because we just received the letter yesterday."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, when is the king coming?"

"Uh…t-t-tonight…"

"Tonight?!" Elsa slammed her fist on the table. "Are you serious?! There is not enough time to…."

"We already made arrangements for the ball." Said a council member.

Elsa sighed again. "Alright….but next time please consult me."

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

That evening the whole ballroom was filled with people. They were all dancing and talking to each other.

Elsa was standing next to Ace, Anna and Jack.

Jack glanced at Elsa. She was wearing an ice dress, but this time it didn't have a cape. It was a strapless dress. It was formal, yet very cute. She also had her hair up in a ponytail and her crown on. _She looked amazing._

Ace was also glancing at Elsa. Anna noticed them both looking at her from the side and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, stop that." She said.

"Huh?" Said Ace and Jack at the same time.

Elsa now looked over them. "Guys, be quiet."

As soon as she finished her sentence, people stopped dancing. Trumpets started to play and the door opened up.

A man with a crown walked in. People each bowed down.

"King Christian of the Southern, Northern, Western and East Isles!"

The man had black hair with side burns. He looked almost like Hans…but he was a little taller and his hair was more messy and curlier. He walked towards Elsa.

"The queen of Arendelle, It's an honor to finally meet you."

He bowed down. He looked up again, grabbed Elsa her hand and planted a kiss on it.

Elsa smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure for me too."

"I'm sure it is." Christian looked at Ace and made a little bow. "King Ace."

"Please, don't kiss my hand." Joked Ace.

Christian laughed. "Haha, I won't."

They heard the band play again and people started to dance again. They all listened t

"I'm so sorry for what my brother has done to your sister Anna."

"Yeah, he was such a jerk!" Said Anna.

"Anna." Said Elsa sharp. "Watch your mouth."

"It's fine." Said Christian. "But shall we dance?"

He extended his hand. Elsa looked at it.

"I don't dan-"

"Yes, she does!" Said Anna. She gave Elsa a shove. Elsa stumbled towards Christian. He just caught her in time.

"Now, then let's dance, Queen Elsa."

He led her to the dance floor. Elsa shot Anna a quick angry glare.

Christian put his hand on her waist and with the other hand he grabbed her hand.

Elsa put her other on his shoulder and they started to move.

"So, Queen Elsa, I heard that you had given birth to a daughter. Congrats. What's her name?""

"Her name is Winter." Answered Elsa. "Ja...I decided to just…call her that."

"I like that name…but I wanted to make up for what happened. So, I decided to do some business with you."

"Huh?"

He spun her around for a second.

"What kind of business? If I may ask."

"Ice." Said Christian.

"Ice?"

"Yes." He spun her around and caught her in his arms. "Our lands need more ice. And you have ice. You can even create it."

"Yeah…." Elsa looked over his shoulder. She saw Jack and Ace glaring at them with jealousy. Christian saw it too. Except he only saw Ace.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He stepped away from her and bowed.

"Likewise." Elsa was about to bow down too, but Christian stopped her.

"Don't bow down to me, Queen Elsa. You have done so much for your kingdom."

"But you are the king of…."

Christian winked at her. He flashed her a quick smile before turning away. He walked back to the others.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. Why wasn't he bowing?

She was a little bit annoyed by him.

"Elsa!" Anna ran over to her. She grabbed her sister by her arm. "The guardians need to see you."

"What? Now? Anna, I'm…"

"It's super important, Elsa." Anna pouted. She saw Elsa sigh. So to win her over she gave her the puppy eyes. "Please…"

"Fine, fine! But they have to make it short."

Elsa walked over to Jack, who grabbed her by the waist and escorted her into the hallway, where no one was. Only the guardians were there.

Elsa her eyes went wide. She was surprised to see Tsar.

"Who is that?" She pointed at the man.

"My name is Tsar. The man in the moon."

"The man in the moon?" Asked Elsa.

"Come on, I talked about him before." Said Jack. "He is our boss, remember?"

"Oh! THE MAN in the moon!" Yelled Elsa. "Jack, you talked about him!"

"Yes."

"The light." Said Tsar. "Alias Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed down and stood up again.

"Wait, the light?" Whispered Elsa.

"Yes. Elsa…" Tsar walked closer to her. "You can make any child believe in us."

"Huh? I have that kind of power?" Elsa looked down at her hands.

"Yes. But it's not something you can control. It's just something you have."

"Like my ice powers." Whispered Elsa sadly.

Jack grabbed her hands. "Which are beautiful."

Elsa flashed a bright smile at him.

Tsar smiled. "I can see why he is so fond of you, Queen Elsa."

"Please, just call me Elsa. There is no need to be formal."

"There is." Said Tsar. "You saved Jack, defeated Pitch…. you have done so much for us."

Elsa blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. She excused herself quickly and walked back to the party.

"Elsa!" Said Anna. She saw Elsa walk in…she was blushing….

"Hey, guys…" Said Elsa softly.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" Asked Kristoff.

Elsa shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay….I'm going to take a sniff outside, guys…I'll be back soon…"

Without another word she walked out of the ballroom.

Anna saw Jack running into the ballroom.

* * *

Elsa sat down on a little ice bench Jack once made.

She sighed. Why was everyone always so proud of her? She was never a role model!

Elsa stood up. She stretched her hand out and little icicles came out of her fingers. She made a little ice flower with her powers. The flower was a rose. An ice blue rose.

"Whoa."

Elsa turned around to see Christian standing there. She quickly hid her hand behind her back.

"Don't hide them." Said Christian. "Your powers are beautiful."

Elsa kept her hands hidden. Christian walked a little closer to her.

"They are…just like…you…."

Elsa held her breath. She saw his gaze change. No…

"Hey!"

Ace jumped in between them. Christian immediately took a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ace.

"Nothing, my king. I was telling her that her powers were beautiful."

Ace turned back to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, you shouldn't run off without a guard."

He then turned back to Christian.

"King Christian. Don't touch her. Elsa is kind of sensitive. Only her family may get close to her."

"Yes, I'm sorry, my king. But-"

Ace made a little fireball in his hand. He raised his eyebrow. "But?" He asked, challenging the other king.

Christian took a few steps back. "Uhm…. nothing, my king. If you excuse me, I'll be on my way…goodbye for now." He made a little bow and walked back.

Ace sighed and put his fireball out.

"Ace…" Whispered Elsa.

"Elsa, seriously!" Ace turned back to her. But he looked a little angry. "Why did you go out without a guard or something? I was really worried when Anna told me that you went outside!"

"I was…."

"That guy could have killed you!" Said Ace. "Or…you…you at least need to be more careful!"

"Sorry!" Yelled Elsa suddenly back to him. Her voice went softer and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so stupid…."

"Elsa…" Ace smiled. He pulled his into a hug. His voice became weaker. "…I…was just worried…you're not stupid. You're just not careful enough. And I was afraid that you would get hurt again…that I would lose you…"

Elsa pushed him away gently and put her hand on his cheek.

"Ace, you won't lose me. Remember? We're family."

Ace bit on his lip. It still hurt a little when she said that.

"Yeah." Said Ace. "Family."

Elsa flashed him smile.

Ace grinned. He moved in closer and gave her a little peck on her forehead. Elsa gasped and blushed when he pulled away. Ace grinned, turned around. He gave her a little wink. "Don't stay here too long." Said Ace.

"Hm."

Ace walked back through a little hallway.

However Jack suddenly stood before him, before he could go back to the ballroom.

"You saw everything, huh?" Said Ace.

"Yeah…" Muttered Jack. He nodded and after a minute of silence he spoke up again. "Thanks for defending her, Ace…I…I…"

"No problem."

He was about to walk past Jack, but stopped when Jack spoke up again.

"Ace?'

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Ace turned around. "Protecting Elsa?"

"Yes…and pretending to be married to her...and all that…why? And please be honest!"

"Because I care about her." Whispered Ace.

Jack looked down. He knew it….

"And you."

Now Jack looked up. His eyes went wide. "What?"

"I fell in love with Elsa the moment I saw her." Said Ace. "But she could never love me. I learned that the hard way, haha…but when I saw how much you did for her…how you two loved each other…that was the moment I saw real love. And you people are so good to me…you are all like family. Something I didn't have for years. And family is something you want to protect."

Jack was quiet.

"And…if it where you out there, I would protect you too. So, that's why I do all this. Because you people are my family."

Jack could feel tears escape his eyes. Ace gave a little pat on the shoulder. He then walked past him, back to the ballroom.

Jack didn't thought that Ace was really feeling all that. He didn't know.

"Jack?" Elsa walked towards him. "You okay?"

Jack wiped his tears away. "Y-yeah, I-I'm good."

"Did something happen?" Asked Elsa worried. "You know that you should talk to-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. Elsa always got lost in their kisses. Like the whole world was gone, nothing mattered in that moment anymore.

Jack parted away from her. Elsa blushed madly as his hands were still on her waist.

"I'm just happy." Whispered Jack.

"Huh?" Said Elsa. "Why?"

"Because I'm here with you. In this moment."

Elsa put her hands on his chest. She looked down. "Idiot."

"Ace told me. How he felt."

"He did?" Elsa clenched her fists. She was scared that Jack hit him or something.

"He said that we are his family. And that he cares about us."

Elsa laid her head against his chest. "So that's why you were crying."

Jack nodded.

Elsa looked up again. "Still, you shouldn't hide your tears, Jack."

"I know."

"Good." Elsa sighed. "I should get back…to the ball."

"Aw, stay here for a little bit."

Elsa shoved him away. "No way! I have to go or Anna will get worried!"

She walked away from him, but Jack grabbed her by her arm.

"Come on, Elsa."

"No!" Said Elsa. "I have to go!"

"Fine!" Jack released her. "But promise that we will do something together tonight!"

"Fine!"

Elsa quickly rushed out of the hallway, back to the ball.

* * *

That night Elsa sat down on her bed. The ball was fun, but over quickly. Everyone was already a few hours in his or her beds.

Elsa just put her pajama when she saw Jack coming in through the window.

"Jack!" Whispered Elsa. "I just put Winter to bed!"

"Remember what you promised?" Whispered Jack with a grin.

Elsa could hit herself. How could she forget? She just had to promise that!

Jack saw her frown. He could read her like an open book. That woman did really forget her promise…Elsa saw Jack's grin. She could read that boy like a book. Jack was planning something….

Jack was in a flash by the bed. He gently pushed her down onto the bed.

"We would do something together, remember?"

"Yeah…but what? There is nothing to do!"

"Is there?" Jack started to kiss her neck.

**(Note: Sex-scene alert!)**

Elsa almost moaned, but got her act together. "J-Jack…I-I said something f-fun…"

"Isn't this fun?" Whispered Jack.

"T-this is…." Elsa bit her lip. "Sexually…. Jack, you're giving me a hickey!"

Jack stopped kissing her and looked at her questionably.

"So?"

"I can't be seen with those?"

Jack grinned suddenly. His head suddenly went all the way down, between her legs. His tong started to go in and out in her womanhood. Elsa grabbed the sheets with her hands. She turned her head to the side.

"Jack…" She whispered.

Jack grinned. His tong went in and out faster and quicker. But suddenly he stopped. His hands went behind her back, undoing her dress and throwing it aside. Now Elsa was naked. Jack pulled his t-shirt and pant off. Elsa blushed and looked away. Jack grinned and leaned in closer to her face.

"Elsa, you've seen more than one time naked, silly."

"Yeah…but…we haven't done it in a while…"

"Don't worry…" Jack gave her a kiss. "I'll be gentle."

His hand played with her nipple. His tongue licked the other, causing her to moan. His other hand placed his erection between her legs.

"Jack…." Moaned Elsa.

He carefully placed it in. Elsa her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. Jack stopped with her breast and looked at her. "Ready?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore, Frost."

"I'll take that as a yes…."

Jack started to move into her. Elsa started moved with him. Jack leaned on his hands, hovering over Elsa. Elsa herself just wanted more and more. Jack grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her over into a sitting position. He was now sitting on the bed, with Elsa on him. Elsa put her hands on his shoulders. Jack was now deep in her. His pace fastened. Elsa her breath fastened too and her moans almost became louder. Jack put his head in her neck, panting short breaths. Ice started to spread onto the bed. It covered the bedpost and the wall.

"J-Jack, did you d-do t-that?" Said Elsa with a trembling , high voice.

Jack groaned. He pushed her down on her back, now they were laying with him on top.

His cold hand started to massage one breast. Elsa didn't mind it though, she was used to being cold.

"E-Elsa…" Groaned Jack. He started to move even faster. The whole bed was now shaking. Elsa wanted to say something, but instead a moan came out. Jack smiled a little. She was just too cute for words. Especially in moments like this. With a blush on her face, a soft look…Jack pulled her closer to him. Now her body was touching his. Elsa placed her hands around his neck. She moved in and kissed him with passion. Jack kissed back. He then stopped his pace.

"Elsa…I'm about to…."

Elsa looked with a dazed look at him. "Just do it."

Jack shook his head. He knew that she wouldn't want another baby. "No."

Elsa lay down. "Uhhh…." She was exhausted.

Jack pulled it out and came into a random bucket by the bed. He stood up and grabbed the bucket. He threw the little bucket out of the window. Hopefully it didn't fell down on someone. Jack chuckled at the thought of it.

He turned around to see Elsa fast asleep.

Jack shoved the ice from the bed. He pulled the covers over her and lay down next to her.

Jack put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight, Elsa." He whispered.

His eyes closed quickly and he fell asleep with Elsa in his arms.

_To be continued_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Warning: Almost Rape-scene and drunk people (if you are sensitive to those subjects...then know that you've been warned)**

"Everyone, hurry up!"

Maids were running through the big castle.  
It has been almost two years and Kristoff finally proposed to her sister.  
First she was skeptical about it, since Elsa was still not fan of the subject called 'marriage'.  
But when Kristoff was on his knees in front of her, begging her for her blessing, this happened:

_"__Like I said, no!" Said Elsa with a strong voice._

_"__Queen Elsa, please, I'm begging you!" Kristoff was on his knees with his head on the ground. "Let me marry Anna!"_

_Just then Ace and Jack both walked in._

_"__What is wrong with Kristoff?" Asked Ace._

_"__Kristoff want me to give my blessings for his proposal."_

_"__So, give them." Said Jack. Ace agreed with him._

_"__Yeah, why not?"_

_"__Because…!"_

_Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Because of what?"_

_"__Ugh, men!" Elsa stormed out of the room to the library. She closed the door behind her. She cursed under her breath as she grabbed a book in anger and flipped through the pages. She was angry for a reason. Jack was leaving tomorrow for a few months. He had told her yesterday. And she reacted calmly. But on the inside she was angry. How would Jack think that leaving was okay?!_

_"__Elsa." Jack walked towards her. Elsa pouted. "What's wrong?"_

_He put his hand on hers and pushed the book gently down._

_"__Is it because I'm leaving?"_

_"__Jack! Why?! I want you to stay with me! With Winter! I can't survive without you!"_

_She realized and covered her mouth with her hand._

_Jack chuckled. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"Elsa...you are one of the strongest people I know...even after the whole ordeal with Pitch...you've never lost hope. And I will be gone for just a few months."_

_"But I'll miss you..." Whispered Elsa._

_"Me too." Jack petted her on her head. "But you can't chose your actions based on that. Plus...just look at the moon. Then you know that I'm not far away."_

_Elsa sniffled. "Right."_

And so she gave her blessings. The wedding was today. Elsa had been preparing everything together with Ace.

She had been putting up the decorations, the altar, roses, tables, bouquets, choosing the cake...she had almost chosen the wedding dress...

...Anna had yelled at her for that...

_I'm getting married , you don't!_

Elsa sighed. She was walking around with Winter in her arms. The baby was growing quicker then she thought. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Jack was immortal. Then again, maybe not. I mean, babies normally grew fast enough.

"Your majesty!" A maid ran towards her. "We have lost the pastor!"

"Then go find him!" Said Elsa angrily. The maid shrieked and ran as fast as she could.

Today was the wedding. The big day. Nothing could go wrong.

"Queen Elsa! What is the big fuss about?" Malcolm asked.

Elsa smiled at him. In the last few months she had really grown custom to him. Not only was he a good friend for Jack, but also to her.

"My sister's wedding, that's the fuss."

"Oh? My apologies, I was busy with my research, I didn't notice."

_How can he not notice? The whole kingdom is stressed._

"Queen Elsa." Ace appeared by her side.

"Hm?"

He looked at Malcolm. Malcolm sighed and backed down. "I shall be leaving. Queen Elsa. King Ace." And with that he quickly left.

"I think you might need to rest up for a bit." Said Ace. "You've been overworking, haven't you?"

"What? Pfft, no!" Elsa looked away nervously. "I...the pastor is missing! have you seen him?!"

"Don't change the subject."

"And Anna, I need to go look for he-"

"Anna is still busy with her dress. The wedding isn't for another hour. How about you rest up and I'll handle the rest?"

Ace gently pushed her towards the door. "Go rest up, dear and I'll get you in an hour."

"But Winter-"

Ace took the baby over. "I'll take care of our angel. Now, go rest up, Elsa."

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just let a maid get me in an hour."

"Yes, your majesty." Teased Ace.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Elsa walked out of the door, up the stairs, into her bedroom. She crashed down onto her bed. Her usual braid was released and her hair spread around her pillow. She groaned and turned her head as she lay on her stomach. What a mess...first Jack left...now she had planned an entire wedding...

Anna had even suggested a wedding planner, but Elsa refused.

_A wedding planner?! It's too expensive! _

Anna had told her that they were royals. Elsa told her back that they couldn't spend money on such a useless thing. Before they knew it they were fighting again. And so Elsa had planned everything. She was so tired...maybe she could...close...her...eyes...for a ...second...

"Elsa!"

Kristoff barged into the room. Elsa immediately jumped up.

"Kristoff, what...hey, you look fancy!" She looked at his attire. It looked really nice on him!

Kristoff panted. His whole entire face was red. "I..." He stammered. "I think Anna is pregnant!"

Elsa was silent for a second. Then it sank in. "Wait...huh?!"

"Anna..."

Elsa suddenly grabbed him by the collar. The temperature in the room dropped drastically. "You got my little sister pregnant?!" She clenched her fist and was ready to hit him. But then she sighed and lowered her fist. She released him.

"Huh?" Asked Kristoff with blinking eyes.

"Are you sure that Anna is pregnant?" Asked Elsa.

"Pretty sure...she has been throwing up and her stomach got bigger." Kristoff looked down at his feet. "She hasn't told me yet.." *sigh*

Elsa smiled. She punched Kristoff against his shoulder. Kristoff yelled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Elsa, what the hell?!"

"You better never leave her side, Christopher!"

"The name is Kristoff!"

Elsa giggled. Kristoff sighed. He and Elsa somehow became really good friends. Elsa could always joke around with him. Plus, Kristoff was not scared of her.

Kristoff was about to leave, when he suddenly asked; "Oh Elsa, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a trip tomorrow?"

"Hm? Don't you have your honeymoon then?" Asked Elsa.

"Nah, honeymoon starts next week. Plus, Anna demanded it."

Elsa sighed. She slumped down onto her bed again. "Fine. Tomorrow we go at 10 am. Oh and shut the door. I still have 50 minutes to sleep before the wedding."

Kristoff nodded and shut the door behind him.

Elsa slowly closed her eyes.

50...minutes...

* * *

Jack stood on the top of a snow mountain. He was not in Arendelle, but in Air town. A little town where it was winter as well.

(Authors note: I forgot, this chapter takes place in the winter. I need to be more specific with the dates and times)

He sighed. It had been already two months since he had left Elsa. Today was Anna's wedding. Elsa would look beautiful, Kristoff would be so nervous...and Winter...somehow he could always sense it when she was nearby. It really scared him sometimes. But he also knew when Elsa was near, so he had expected that. Actually Tsar once explained it to him. Since Elsa was the 'light' , which he still didn't quite understand, and Jack was her guardian and soulmate he knew when she was nearby or something. And he guessed that he could Winter as well, because of that...or something.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff. The guardians had faced a problem like never before.

Basically strange dark figures had been appearing everywhere. First they had thought that Pitch would be back, but Tsar assured that the nightmare king was dead. Humans could not even see the creatures. The strange figures were always just standing around. They looked like humans, but...when Jack fought them, they barely fought back. That was why he had to leave for a few months. The guardians needed to erase the creatures from existence.

Jack squinted his eyes. He could swear that he saw one at the foot of the mountain. He sighed. Time to fight one.

Again.

Jack flew down towards the dark figure. The figure stood with it's back to him.

"Another one, huh?" Said Jack to himself.

The figure groaned. He turned around to reveal herself to be Emily Jane, the daughter of the deceased Pitchiner.

"Emily?!" Yelled Jack.

"Frost. Seriously, do I look like one of them from the back?" Said Emily Jane.

"Well..." Jack scratched his head in uneasiness. Emily had long black hair. And as always the woman wore a black dress. _Like father, like daughter_, Jack thought.

"Well, I..." Emily planted her hands on her hips and took a few steps closer. "...Do not!"

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, trying to avoid the awkward conversation from before.

"Oh." Emily straightened her back. "I'm here to find out where all those things are coming from. Dark magic is being it's not mine...or Elsa's?"

"Elsa can only use ice magic."

"Okay, if it's not her, then who? One of the guardians perhaps?"

Jack gave her a "really?"-look.

Emily groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "Fine, then who?"

"I don't know..."

"Great, just great!"

Jack sighed. It wasn't good indeed. They didn't know where these things came from or from who. For all they know a new 'pitch' could be rising.

"I don't think a new 'pitch' is rising." Said Emily like she could read his mind. "But..." She paused and looked at the sky. "I do think something is going to happen. After we have erased every one of these...beings...something big will happen." She turned her face back to Jack. Her expression read it all.

"I better go back to her, huh?" Said Jack.

"Yes..."

Jack flew up and disappeared into the clouds.

Emily smiled and let out a long sigh. Sandy just landed beside her. Using his ability, he asked where Jack was.

"He is going back to Arendelle because..."

Emily looked up at the sky again.

"He is her guardian, right?"

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Your majesty?"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. A maid was bonking hard on the door.

"Queen Elsa?!"

"Huh?! Yeah, I'm up!" Yelled Elsa. Her hair was a mess, compared to 50 minutes ago.

"The ceremony is about to start!" Said the maid. "Are you ready, your highness?"

"Yes, I am! Just go, I'm coming!"

Elsa jumped off her bed as fast as she could. She pulled her dress for the ceremony from the mannequin. It was a blue dress, with with light blue sleeves. The top of the dress had a few white roses. The bottom of the dress was also decorated with roses. The middel of the dress was decorated with a sudden golden ring, going around the middel.

Elsa thanked her dress makers for making her this. (Since she didn't have any inspiration for a dress right now.)

She quickly put the dress on. Then she walked over to her mirror. Now, how was she going to fix this hair? It was a mess!

"Elsa?"

Anna walked into her room. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister looked beautiful. The white dress, which her mother once wore, fit perfectly.

"Anna...wow...you look beautiful."

"Really? Because I'm afraid that Kristoff might think I'm fat or..."

"Because you're pregnant?" Said Elsa, just dropping the bomb on Anna.

Anna put her hands in front of her mouth. "You knew?"

"Kristoff told me."

"Really?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "And he didn't tell me, oh no! I'm going to kill him!"

"Now, now, don't get all angry on your wedding." Elsa slid her hands down Anna's arms, straightening her sleeves and calming her down. "You can kill him after. Okay?"

"Okay..." Anna looked at her hair. "Do I need to do it for you?"

"Hm? Yeah, if you can."

She sat down in front of her mirror. Anna grabbed a comb. She combed her hair. When it was a little straight again, she braided it and her hair was done.

"Thanks, Anna." Said Elsa.

"Hold on."

Anna pushed her hair back on the top.

"Now you're all set."

Anna grabbed her hand and the girls quickly walked to the little church. Kristoff was waiting for Anna by the altar. The piano started to play. After Elsa had walked Anna down the aisle, Kristoff and Anna had said their vows and gave the rings, everyone went back to castle to party.

Anna was standing in another dress next to Kristoff. She was talking to him and both were laughing.

Elsa was standing on the sidelines, all alone. She was not eating her cake, just playing with it. She missed Jack...she knew how important guardian stuff was for him. But she missed him so badly. She missed his bad jokes, his beautiful blue eyes...his laugh...

"Hey."

Ace nudge her on the shoulder. Elsa shrieked. Her cake slit from her plate and smashed onto the ground. Thanks goodness a maid immediately cleaned it up.

"Ace, you've made me jump."

"Haha, sorry." Laughed Ace. "Anyway, I wanted to show you something."

"Hm? But Anna..."

Ace grabbed her hand and flashed her a smile. "This will just take a second."

He dragged her out to the garden. There was nothing to see, so Elsa asked: "What did you wanted to show me again?"

"Look." Ace put his hand up. His body enflamed into flames. A new suit, like the ice dress, formed around his body, made out of fire.

"Wow."

"Cool huh? I've been practicing my powers!"

Elsa smiled. This somehow cheered her up. Ace held his hand up and flowers made out of fire appeared in the garden. Though they quickly disappeared because of the snow. He then made another movement with his hand. Fire flew around Elsa her body and a fire dress formed.

"Eek, Ace, What the hell?!" Elsa yelled.

"Calm down, you are not in danger. I can control the fire. It won't burn you."

"No, but the dressers spent so much time on my dress and now it has burned off!"

"Oh, sorry." Ace made the dress disappear. What was a terrible mistake.

Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her naked body. Ace went deep red.

"ACE, AAH, don't look, don't..."

They heard the footsteps of the guards.

"Queen Elsa!"

Oh no, they were coming into the garden!

"Elsa, quick, make an ice dress!" Said Ace.

Elsa stayed down. She was totally in shock and not hearing his words. Ace groaned frustrated. He grabbed Elsa by her wrist. He pulled her up into a hug. Flames quickly engulfed around her body. A new dress was formed within a second.

"Queen Elsa!" The three guards arrived at the scene. They saw Ace holding Elsa up by her wrist.

"Hello guards." Said Ace. "The queen is fine. She just saw a bird fly by and it startled her."

The guards bowed quickly. They decided not to make more ruckus and calmly walked away.

"What is up with the fire dress?" mumbled one of the guards as they walked away.

"Ace..." Whispered Elsa.

Ace sighed. He looked down at Elsa. "Geez, that was close..."

"I'm sorry..." Elsa muttered. "I couldn't do anything again...I'm so weak..."

"It's fine, Elsa." Said Ace. "I would freeze up too if I was naked."

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't lose control over your powers this time!"

Elsa blushed and looked down with a smile. "I should really make my ice dress, huh?"

Ace laughed awkwardly. "I guess you should, haha."

* * *

Jack flew through the sky. He stopped for a minute and flooded in the air.

_Does she even wants to see me?_

Jack shook his head. Of course she wanted to see him! She was probably yearning for him!...okay now yearning, but at least she was thinking of him.

"Jack!"

A voice from below called for him. Jack looked down and saw Bunny standing below with Toothiana by his side. Jack immediately flew down.

"Bunny, Tooth!" Jack landed beside them. "What's up?"

"Don't what sup us!" Yelled Bunny. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Home. I've been gone for too long!" Said Jack all serious.

Tooth sighed. "Jack, Manny has told us precisely to fight off the dark creatures for 2 months. You can't go back, even on the last day."

"It has been one month and 3 weeks, Frost." Said Bunny. "You are not allowed too-"

"Whatever, bunny." Jack jumped up and flew away.

Tooth held her hand out, as she wanted to stop him. But Jack was gone within a second.

"FROST!" Screamed Bunny.

* * *

The next day Elsa and Kristoff were both walking in the snow up the mountain. Sven was there too. Elsa was wearing her ice dress, it was easy to walk in. Kristoff was wearing his gear and Sven...he was just walking with them.

"Right, where are we going?" Asked Elsa who walked behind him.

Kristoff didn't answer her. He walked through the snow in his big boots.

"Hey!" Elsa ran up to him. "Where are we going?!" She grabbed him by his sleeve.

Kristoff stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head towards Elsa with a death glare on his face.

"Up the mountain. Where else?"

Elsa groaned. "The mountain? Let's go to a town, Kristoff!"

"A town?" Kristoff started to walk again. Elsa quickened her pace, so that she could walk next to him and Sven.

"Yes, where people are."

"You know I'm not the social-type." Said Kristoff.

"Then why are you talking with me?"

Kristoff grumbled something inaudible. Elsa giggled. Kristoff was always acting scary, but it didn't affect her or Anna. And that annoyed him so much!

"What was that, Christopher?" Asked Elsa, teasing him.

"Nothing...and it's Kristoff!"

After their little argument they walked further in silence. Elsa was thinking about the marriage and Kristoff was not thinking about anything.

Suddenly they saw a tavern. It was build into the rocks. Light was shining through the windows.

"Look a bar, let's go take a look!" Said Elsa excited.

"Elsa, let me ask you this; is this your adventure?"

"Hm?"

"Are you leading this trip or am I?"

Elsa groaned and threw her hands up. "COME ON! Kristoff! Let's just go inside!"

"No. We are not-"

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Then I'm leading this adventure now!"

"You think that you can lead?" Mocked Kristoff.

"Of course! Or did you forget that I am the QUEEN?!" Yelled Elsa.

"Fine, then lead the way, your majesty!" Yelled Kristoff.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Elsa and Kristoff barged into the small tavern. The bar was full of men and all kind of characters who were all happy and singing.

"Uhm..."

Kristoff pushed Elsa towards a table. "You wanted to go, my queen, you get to go."

They both sat down at their table. A waitress with red hair appeared.

"What would you like too...ah, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa blushed. "Please treat me as a normal client. We are just here to drink, right Kristoff?"

"I need a beer." Muttered Kristoff.

"Make that two!" Said Elsa.

"Alright, so one beer for our highness and one for the hiker." The waitress flashed one more smile at them and walked off.

Elsa looked around. "Cool bar, huh? All kind of happy people here."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Elsa sighed. His behavior started to annoy her. He was not even acting to enjoy this.

"Uhm, Miss?" A man with a muddy face, dark hair, and poor clothes stood by their table. "Are you the...the...the queen? Queen Elsa?"

"Why yes, I am."

"Whoa...I am a big fan!" Said the man. "I'm here with Reina, my fiancee. The name is Anthony Clark. I'm just a simple ice harvester. We could accompany you down the mountain later."

"I'm flattered." Said Elsa. "And we would love to go down together. This guy here is called Kristoff. He is a little sad that he couldn't be the leader of the trip."

"Well, I will be going back to my table. When you are ready to leave, my queen, just say so."

Anthony bowed quickly and walked off.

The waitress returned. She gave them their beers and walked away as well.

"So, to our adventure." Elsa held her glass up. Kristoff groaned. He clinked his glass with her glass and drank the beer quickly up. Elsa carefully took a little gulp from her beer. It really tasted bitter and gross. But she gulped it down anyway.

"You don't need to push yourself." Said Kristoff.

Elsa her face turned a little bit red. "You...you...know what? If you don't like our adventuuureeeee...then goooo hooooomeee!" She giggled a little.

"Alright, how about we go back?" Said Kristoff with concern.

Elsa stood up, knocking her glass over. She almost fell down, but kept standing. "Live a little, Kristoff!"

She started to dance on the piano music.

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. She could not dance. At all.

"Let it go, let it go!" Yelled Elsa. "Funny how I sang that. On top of a mountain! Ha!"

People started to dance around her. A violin started to play.

Kristoff sighed. This couldn't get any worse.

Just then the violin-guy started to sing.

I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper, and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert violinist

And then everyone in the bar. (except Kristoff) started to sing:

He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

Another guy with a big gut and a scar on his nose and eyes started to chime in too:

I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter, and my nose

The guy with the big gut pulled Reina into a dance.

I really want to make a love connection  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Anthony pulled her back. "Hey, get your own girl!"  
Everyone laughed and started to sing again:

He's got a dream  
He's got a dream!

Anthony would like to quit and be a florist

Anthony blushed. "Guys, shut up! I love my job!

Gunther does interior design  
Leaf is into mime  
Carol cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits  
Killer sews  
Fred does little puppet shows  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

"Hey what about that guy?" A guy pointed at Kristoff.

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't dream, guys."

"Well, I do!" Yelled Elsa.

_Oh no_. Thought Kristoff.

Elsa:  
I've got a dream!

Everyone:  
She's got a dream!

Elsa:  
I've got a dream!

Everyone:  
She's got a dream!

Elsa jumped onto a table and threw her hands out and sang:

I just want to see everyone happy in the sun light beam!  
And with the clock passing time, I'm so glad I choose to climb this mountain!  
Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!

Every woman and man in the bar started to sing all together and dance. Beer was thrown around and the violin and piano took it up a notch

She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our diff 'rences ain't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!

Anthony:  
Call us brutal-

Reina:  
Sick-

Hook Hand Thug:  
Sadistic-

Big gut guy:  
And grotesquely optimistic

Another guy:  
Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

Violin guy:  
I've got a dream!

Waitress:  
I've got a dream!

Everyone sang together again:  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!

Anthony:  
I've got a dream!

Elsa:  
I've got a dream!

Everyone:  
I've got a dream!  
Deep inside  
We all have dreams!

Everyone cheered for her. They all cheered, throwing even more beer into the air.

Elsa jumped down from the table. She giggled and almost fell down when Kristoff caught her.

"Elsa, I think you've had enough."

Elsa pushed him away. "I don't need anything from the likes of you!" She yelled and ran into the bathroom.

Kristoff sighed and sat down again. Maybe he was acting too serious. But he was just looking out for her...

* * *

Elsa just got up from the toilet. She walked over to a washing table and splashed her face with some water.

_Stupid Kristoff. Why can't he have fun for once? Geez..._

She looked up at herself in the mirror. Her little crown was still on her head. She grabbed a towel and dried her face off.

Her hair was all messy again. She had to loosen up a bit herself too, she thought.

Elsa undid her messy braid and let her hair hang down on her back.

"That is sexy."

Els turned around to see three men standing behind her. They all had messy hair and stains on their t-shirt and pants.

"Uhm, sorry, isn't this the girls room...I mean toilet..?" Asked Elsa still a little drunk.

One of the men smirked. "Your friend isn't really happy with you, is he?"

"Yeah, he is grumpy that I'm leading the adventure..." Elsa sighed.

"You shouldn't let him affect you." Said another.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah...yeah! You are right! I should not let Kristoff ruin my f-fun! I should just go with everything! Let it all slide!"

One guy put his hands on her shoulder and started to massage her. Elsa suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Uhm, excuse me, please stop." Elsa tried to push the guy away, but he slammed her small body against the countertop.

"Come on, my queen. Just let it slide."

Elsa started to feel sick. How could she be so stupid?!

"Let go!" Yelled Elsa.

She forcefully pushed the man away and ran for the door. But it locked. Elsa frantically grabbed the door handle. It wouldn't budge.

The guy grabbed her from behind by her wrist and pushed her down onto the floor. Elsa hit the floor hard. The guy pulled both her hands down, avoiding her from standing up. He got close to her ear and whispered: "Why don't you use ya ice powers, snowflake?"

Elsa eyes widened. That was what Jack called her! It was HIS special name for her...how...how dared he!

She started to kick with her legs. Hoping to get free.

The man holding her got annoyed and grabbed a piece of the tip of her dress, tearing it off. Elsa stopped kicking.

"Next it will be you leg!" Said the man.

Elsa looked away with tears in her eyes...she was wishing for someone to come and rescue her.

_Someone...anyone...Anna...Ace...Jack...Kris...toff..._

Just as the man was undoing his belt, Elsa heard a loud bang.

The two other guys jumped away from the door, who was forced down.

In the doorway stood Kristoff, wielding his axe.

"What the hell?!" The man holding Elsa stood up.

"I was wondering what took Elsa so long. I mean, she is a lady, but not that lady like..." He saw Elsa laying on the ground. The tore up part of her dress gave him the idea that the men had hurt her already.

Elsa stood up on her shaky legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Yelled one of the man.

Kristoff calmly walked towards Elsa. He pulled her by the wrist towards the door. One of the man still had the guts to stand in front of him.

"Step aside." Said Kristoff. "You've hurt my friend." He pushed the man to the side against the wall. Elsa never had seen Kristoff so serious. He walked towards the door of the bar. "Anthony is waiting outside, Elsa."

"U-huh?" Said Elsa confused.

Kristoff gently pushed Elsa outside, but before he walked out as well, he turned back to the people in the bar. He nodded towards a man.

"They've hurt Queen Elsa. You know what to do, right?" Said Kristoff.

"Yes." The people around the bar started to surround the three men with weapons in their hands.

Kristoff walked out of the door, not even looking behind...

After a few hours they were all still walking in the snow.

Kristoff, Elsa, Anthony and Reina and Sven were all a little tired. Walking up the mountain took a lot of strength.

And walking down even more.

"I'm tired!" Said Reina. The woman threw her red, long hair back. She sat down on a rock. "And I'm not walking any further!"

"Come on, honey!" Said Anthony. "We can't stop now!"

"Don't you 'honey' me!" Reina stayed on the rock.

Kristoff looked at Elsa. She also seemed tired of walking. And to say, he was tired too.

"Alright. I have a plan." Said Elsa.

She spread her hands out. A big sleigh appeared out of ice. It was beautiful and big enough for them.

"Whoa..." Reina stood up and touched the ice.

"Step in, miss and mister Clark...you may step in."

Reina giggled and jumped in with Clark. Kristoff plus Sven jumped on too.

Elsa jumped into the front seat. "Alright, everyone hold on!"

"Huh? Elsa-"

Before Kristoff could finish, the sleigh flew down the mountain at an incredible speed. Kristoff, Sven, Reina and Anthony all got scared. They all grabbed each other in fear. Elsa was wondering why they were so scared. There was no danger.

Within 10 minutes of screaming they were almost at the bottom. Elsa spread her hands out and used her powers to slow the sleigh down.

But the sleigh stopped too sudden and they flew out into the snow.

* * *

"Where are they?" Muttered Anna. She looked at Ace. The dining table was already set. And it was late.

Elsa and Kristoff were gone the entire day. It was already evening.

Ace was holding Winter in his arms. "They will be home. Don't worry."

Just as Anna was about to argue with him, the door opened up.

Kristoff and Elsa both walked in laughing like children. They were covered in snow and mud.

"Guys! Where were you?!" Asked Anna.

Kristoff smiled at her. "We were out with our newest friends! You should have been there, An! We got to this bar up in the mountains! After we went to other bars in the kingdom! Like Barry's Bar!"

"Awrr!" Said Elsa as a pirate. Kristoff immediately cracked up.

Anna could smell the alcohol. And Elsa looked like she was drunk.

"Haha, you should have seen him dance!" Said Elsa. "Anthony even said that he would-"

"Ssssssshhhh...that is a secret!" Hissed Kristoff.

Ace snickered. He knew that those two could be friends!

"No, no, Anna, listen, listen." Elsa leaned on Anna's shoulder. Anna looked grossed out by her. "Anthooonyyyy...our friend...said Kristoff was hotssss..."

Anna went red. "What?!"

"But, Elsa said the same thing about ACE!" Yelled Kristoff.

"I did not!"

"She said that she wanted to do it with him!" Sung Kristoff.

Now Ace was really red.

Anna sighed. "Alright." She grabbed them both by their hands. "It time for bed for you two."

"Huuuh?! But I haven't kissed Winter goodbye yett!" Said Elsa.

"Yes, you did."

"I did? Huh? I guess..."

Anna gave Ace a quick look. She told him that she would be down in a second and walked the two of them up stairs.

First she pushed Kristoff in their bedroom. Kristoff stumbled towards the bed. When he reached it, he immediately fell asleep on the bed.

Secondly she let Elsa to her room. She helped Elsa dress and put the girl to bed.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Whispered Anna.

"Anna..." Asked Elsa sweetly.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Now? It's too late, Elsa. Plus, I can't really build a snowman. I mean , I used to be like good at it, but nowadays I just..."

Anna stopped when she saw that Elsa was already asleep.

She smiled and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"May you be smiled upon." Anna whispered.

She walked out and closed the door.

As the moon shined through her window, a figure appeared on the window frame. The window was open, so he flew into the room.

"Elsa..." Jack looked down on her sleeping form. "I should have come earlier."

Elsa muttered something in her sleep and clutched her bedspread. Jack smiled. How cute. He lifted the covers up and laid beside her. Elsa turned around and suddenly grasped his t-shirt.

"Jack..." She muttered with a smile on her face.

Jack wrapped his arms around. Elsa started to snore again. He could feel her relax in his arms. How he had missed this.

"I'm home Elsa."

_To be continued_

* * *

**Alright! Finally a chapter again! Look, I'm not giving up on Fg, of course not. But sometimes I work a few weeks on another story.**

**(Except the Bad and the Good, since I don't have any inspiration for that story now)**

**And a chapter without a focus on Jack and Elsa! I wanted Elsa and Kristoff to bond a little too, since they are family now. And how to that better than a fun trip up the mountains?**

**Anyway , thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter Update

UPDATE!  
So, for my dear readers;  
I'm busy with writing the last chapter and epilogue.  
Sorry if you thought that this story was dead. It's not, it's just coming to an end.  
I'll update my other Jelsa-stories too, from time to time.  
So yeah, that's it. Later!

(I don't know what went wrong, but stupid ff made the text look really weird, so I fixed it!)

(I hope)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The morning light shined through the window. Elsa slowly opened her eyes up. She yawned and sat up.

_Shit, how late is it? _Thought Elsa. _I got so drunk yesterday...shit..._

She looked beside her. For a second she thought that someone was laying beside her.

_Jack...I miss you so much..._

Elsa jumped out of bed. She put her ice dress on. Her hair a bit of a mess. She grabbed a scrunchy and put her hair into a ponytail.

She heard the door open.

"Anna, I'm busy, I'll come downstairs soon." Said Elsa with her back to the door.

The door fell shut, but Elsa still felt a presence in the room. Now she was getting a bit scared. What if someone else was here? Someone who wanted to hurt her? She clenched her fist. She wasn't going down without a fight.

It slowly started to snow in the room.

Elsa turned around. But then she saw who it was. Her angry look turned into a surprised one.

"Hey Snowflake."

Jack Frost was standing in the room. He was there. Elsa rubbed in her eyes. No, this wasn't a dream. He was really here!

"JACK!"

Elsa ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face into his chest.

"Missed me?" Asked Jack with a chuckle.

"What do you think? Stupid Frost...of course I missed you!" Yelled Elsa. She stepped back. Tears were streaming down her face. She quickly dried them with her hand. "I thought you were gone for 2 months! Why are you back?"

"I came back for you and Winter. Plus the guardians and I didn't exactly succeed with our job."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We were supposed to kill of the shadow creatures, we did, but we didn't find out who made them."

"Made them? What if someone didn't made them?"

Jack his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What if those creatures...were born...out of someones emotions?"

"Someone's emotions? How?" Asked Jack confused.

"I don't know, Jack. But it could be that...let's say; one of the guardians did it-"

"DON'T ACCUSE THEM!"

Jack took a step towards her. He grabbed her wrist. His eyes became yellow for a second. Elsa froze in fear.

Jack realized what he was doing. He quickly released her wrist.

"Elsa...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Pitch his curse...remember when you became dark?" Said Elsa.

Jack nodded.

"It seems like you still...are a bit dark."

Jack looked down. He thought that everything would be over. Especially after Pitch died. Now it seemed like it all didn't matter.

"Don't worry, Jack." Elsa put her hand against his chest. "We will fight this-"

"Don't." Jack stepped away from her. "This is something I have to fight on my own."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm a danger to you and everyone else. I can't stay here."

Elsa grabbed his arm. "But you just got here. Sorry, but I won't let you go. We will figure this out! You, me and the guardians."

"B-but Elsa."

"No. I order you to stay here. No argument."

Jack sighed and he smiled at her. "Alright, your majesty."

Elsa smiled back at him.

At that moment Anna came into the bedroom.

"Elsa..."

She stopped when she saw who it was. Anna squealed, ran over to them and pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"Jack, it's you! What are you doing back?"

Elsa laughed. "Jack is done with his job. He came back."

Anna stepped back with a big smile.

"That's great! I'll go and tell the others!"

She dashed off in a hurry.

Jack looked back at Elsa. "By the way, how is Winter doing?"

"Winter is good, she is growing really fast!"

"Really?"

"Yep, she is slowly started to speak...very slow, but of course she will learn it someday!"

"Great.." Jack looked away, but he suddenly looked back with a mischievous smile. "Say, Elsa..."

"What?"

"Do you want to build a snowmaaaan-"

* * *

Everyone was really happy to have Jack back. Even when other people couldn't see him.

The guardians were mad at Jack first, but they quickly forgave him.

After all, no one knew where the shadowy figures came from. They tried to figure it out, but they didn't find any logical answer...except for Elsa's suggestion that Jack might still carry a bit of Pitch's darkness.

Jack knew that it might be, but how would he be able to summon creatures from the shadows? He didn't have that much power...

A week later Elsa was playing with their daughter Winter.

It was a normal day, nothing much happened. Ace was in town, helping some folks out with their store, Anna was out with Kristoff on a date and the others were doing all their things.

Jack walked into the baby room.

"Hey, Elsa!" He sat down next to her onto the ground. "Whatsup?"

"Look what Winter can say! Winter, tell him!"

Winter opened her mouth. "Mamamapapapapapa!"

"Good girl!" Elsa put her hand onto her daughter's head.

Jack laughed. "Aw, how cute!"

"I know..." Elsa moved a little closer to him. "And Jack, I really missed you."

"Me too...I love you."

Elsa blushed. "I love you too..."

"I love you more..." Whispered Jack. Their lips were suddenly just inches away from each other.

"I love you more than anything..."

"I...love you way more..."

Jack went silent as they put their lips against each other. How he missed her...

"Kiss!" Said Winter.

Elsa parted away from Jack. "Right...we shouldn't kiss too much in front of Winter...she still too young..."

"Aw come on! When I was young, my parents kissed a lot!"

"Yes, but I was raised in a different way. In my family parents don't show much affection in front of their children..."

Jack put his hand onto her shoulder. "Oh, Elsa, we're not your parents, we're not even a normal family. We met when you were just a little girl...and I'm immortal..."

Elsa grabbed Winter and stood up.

"I know, Jack."

"Plus..." Jack jumped up. "In my family parents showed their feelings...it was normal..."

"Do you...do you think about your parents a lot?"

"My parents? Sometimes. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if...just never mind..."

Elsa noticed that he was looking a bit down. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...look, I just need to be alone for a second." Jack opened the window up.

"Are you leaving again?" Whispered Elsa sadly.

Jack sat down on the window pane. "No. I'm just...I'll be up the mountain."

He jumped out of the window and flew away, leaving Elsa behind.

* * *

Jack flew to the top of the mountain. He sat down on a rock and looked over the kingdom of Arendelle.

It was pretty small from up here...

He breathed the air in. It was cold, but it didn't bother him of course.

"What am I doing?" Whispered Jack to no one.

He could feel the darkness within his heart. The darkness of what Pitch put in him. He knew that Elsa wanted to help him, but he wanted to sort this mess out himself.

_'Hey Jack!'_

Jack looked up to see Sandy flying towards him. The sandman sat down next to him.

"What sup Sandy?"

_'I thought that you went home.'_

_"_I was. But I needed to think for a bit."

_'Pitch has really affected you, hasn't he?'_

"Affected me? I don't know...he died...how is it even possible?" Jack leaned towards Sandy. "Come on, the guys has no power..."

_'I think he somehow transferred his powers over to you.'_

Jack looked at his hands. What the...?

_'Don't worry, I'll get North, he will know what to do!'_

Sandy quickly flew away again.

Jack stayed behind. He looked up at the sky again. So much had happened since he first came here...

_"Who are you?"_

_A little girl named Elsa looked up from her dollhouse._

_"I'm…"_

_"Are you with him?" Elsa stood up. Underneath her feet appeared a little ice._

_"You are doing that." Jack leaned onto his staff._

_"I asked you a question."_

_"No." Said Jack. "I'm not with who ever you're talking about."_

_Elsa sighed relieved._

_"My name is Jack Frost."_

_"I'm princess Elsa."_

_Jack grinned and bowed down. "The pleasure is all mine."_

_Elsa giggled a little._

_Jack smiled. When she was happy it was like a flower blooming. But he also sensed fear._

A flower blooming...

He made a small move with his staff. A snowflake erupted and flew off into the wind.

He remembered how he failed to protect her countless times...but this time...he wasn't going to let her get hurt. He would protect Elsa from himself.

"_Protecting Elsa from yourself?"_

Jack looked at his side and gasped. He saw...a different version from himself. A guy that looked like him, but with black hair, yellow eyes and darker clothes. Only the staff was still the same.

Jack rubbed into his eyes. He must be seeing stuff! When he opened them up , he could still see the guy.

"How...?"

The other guys grinned. "Hello there, Jack Frost."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the dark version of you. But you can call me dark Jack. I'm here to make you accept the dark side of yourself and just let it all slide."

"No!" Jack jumped up. "Go away! I'm not that kind of person!"

"I'm not that kind of person, oh boohoo!" Dark Jack chuckled. "You are! You were always the problem of the guardians! And you wanted out since the beginning, because you're not like them!"

"Shut it..."

"And now you're up this mountain, because you want to take this problem on alone? Didn't Elsa wanted to help you?"

"I..."

Dark Jack laughed. "It looks like you really care about her, don't ya?!"

"Shut up!" Jack swung with his staff towards the guy, but missed.

"You are evil! Accept it, Jack!"

"No! I'm not like you!"

Ice shot out of Jack towards dark Jack. Dark Jack laughed maniacally as he made a move with his staff. A snowstorm started to pick up onto the mountain.

Jack felt that his emotions took the upper hand. He couldn't think clearly.

* * *

Everyone looked up from the streets to the mountain.

A giant thundercloud was at the top.

"What is happening?" Yelled one of the citizens.

Elsa and Anna looked up too. They were standing between the citizens.

"Jack..." Muttered Elsa.

"Elsa, what is that?" Whispered Anna.

"More like who is that?" Said Kristoff.

"I know who it is." Elsa looked at the guards. "Let everyone stay into their homes. And don't let my family out of the castle."

"Yes, your majesty! But what will you do?"

"I am going up that mountain to take care of the problem."

"Wait, Elsa!" Said Anna. She grabbed her by the arm. "I...just be careful. Winter is too young to be orphaned."

"Don't worry! I'm the queen of Arendelle! I won't falter!"

The guards helped everyone to their houses. Elsa took one of the horses and quickly went up the mountain.

* * *

Sandy and Toothiana were flying towards the mountain.

_'I hope we get there in time' Said Sandy_

Toothiana saw the thundercloud. "It looks like we don't...oh look below us!"

Below them they saw a certain blond woman on a horse.

"Elsa!"

Toothiana and Sandy flew down. Elsa stopped her horse when they two stopped in front of her.

"Tooth! Sandy!" Said Elsa surprised.

"Let me guess, you were going up that mountain to save him?" Asked Toothiana.

Elsa nodded.

"I could give you a ride!" Said Toothiana.

"Sure, I would lo-"

Toothiana grabbed her by the waist and flew up. Elsa closed her eyes. Even after flying with Jack and flying for so many times she was still scared of heights...

The wind blew through her hair as Toothiana and Sandy flew at a high speed and altitude.

They landed down at the top. A big snow storm was there, the three almost couldn't see a thing.

"Guys, where is Jack?!" Yelled Elsa.

Sandy pointed at a figure.

"Jack!" Yelled Toothiana.

Jack turned around. He looked at them with wide eyes in horror.

"Stay back!" He yelled.

"We're coming over!" Yelled Toothiana.

The three walked over to him, but stopped in their tracks. A different Jack was standing a few meters away from Jack. He had dark hair, yellow eyes and just an evil look. His skin was also very pale.

"Who is that?" Whispered Elsa.

"Ah, look who joined the party..." Dark Jack walked towards them. "The three musketeers! Well...well..."

He put his hand onto Jack's shoulder and whispered to him; "Let's take care of them..."

"Jack, don't listen to them!" Said Toothiana.

Jack pointed his staff forward.

"Sorry."

Ice shot out of it, hitting Toothiana and pushed her to the ground. After hitting her, he hit Sandy. And then he pointed it at Elsa.

He shot ice at her, but Elsa shot an ice beam against it.

"You forgot that I can control ice! Jack, snap out of it!"

"Out of it?" Dark Jack stepped towards her. "These are his true feelings. He never been accepted and he was never able to protect you."

"Protect me? Never been accepted?" Elsa chuckled. "Yeah right! Look, Jack has been protecting me my whole life! And I accepted him! And so did the guardians! And he certainly isn't as easy to break as you think! Are you really that stupid? Jack is...I love him. And after all we've been through..."

"You're still thinking that he won't accept the darkness inside of him?!"

Dark Jack grabbed her wrist. Elsa winched a little.

He smirked and stepped even closer to her.

"Remember when Pitch used to grab your wrist like that?" He whispered.

"L-let m-me g-go..." Elsa started to tremble. Why was she feeling like this again? She thought that she would be stronger.

"Hey!"

Dark Jack turned around. Jack was standing in front of him and raising his staff against his neck.

"Step away from my wife."

Dark Jack narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"You can talk to me all you want, but if you even lay a finger on her...I'm her guardian. It's my job to protect her."

An ice beam shot out of his staff and shot against dark Jack. Dark Jack pulled out his staff and shot back. The two beams shot against each other.

"And it will be my job to break her!" Yelled Dark Jack.

Elsa ran over to Jack.

"Jack!" She saw how his beam was retracting. "I..."

Jack was concentrating and not listening to her. Elsa looked down at her hands. They were glowing...of course!

Light magic...

She put her hand forward.

"Els, what are you doing?!" Yelled Jack.

A beam of light shot out of her hands. It hit the dark version of Jack. Dark Jack screamed and slowly dissolved.

Jack felt a pain shot through his body for a second and slumped down onto his knees.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa.

Dark Jack finally disappeared. The thundercloud disappeared and the storm stopped.

Jack looked around. He saw Toothiana and Sandy lying on the ground a few meters away.

"Wh-what have I done?" Said Jack.

Elsa put her hand onto Jack's arm. "It's okay...you're back to normal..."

Sandy and Toothiana both stood up. They were unharmed, much to Jack''s en Elsa's relief.

"We're okay..." Toothiana groaned. "Damn...you are really strong..."

"Guys, I'm so sorry..."

"No worries." Said Toothiana.

_Yeah, we're okay! _Said Sandy.

Jack looked away. "I..."

At that moment North landed down in his sleigh together with Bunny.

"Thank god, they're safe!" Said Bunny.

North and Bunny jumped down and walked over to them.

"Look, I just..." Jack sighed. "I don't belong with the guardians or in this world...dark Jack was right...I..."

Suddenly Elsa slapped him across his face.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "How can you still think that?! I accepted you and the guardians did too! Why won't you just accept the fact that we all really care about you! You are such an idiot that I...I..."

She looked down. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't find the words...

Jack gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Sorry snowflake..." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Elsa sniffed. "Stupid Frost..."

"I know. I'm such an idiot that I almost lost you again..."

"Oi, what about us, mate?!" Yelled Bunny.

Jack stepped away from Elsa. Elsa felt her heart race fast.

"Bunny!" Said Toothiana.

"Sorry, but he is all over his girlfriend again, while we tried to save the bastard too!"

"You tried to save me too? I thought only Tooth and Sandy were here, but who knew that a kangaroo could transport!"

"A kangaroo? You little..."

North laughed, interrupting the two arguing guardians. "It looks like the light saved him!"

"I...saved him?" Muttered Elsa. She clenched her hands.

Jack looked back at her. "You sure did...and if you're okay with it...I...I would like to...to stay for awhile with you again!"

Elsa giggled. "Sure...if it's okay with North?"

They both looked at North in anticipation.

North grinned.

"Sure. You can stay with Elsa for another few months!"

And so everything finally turned to peace.

Anna and Kristoff finally tied the knot and got married.

The guardians needed to work and sometimes Jack had too help, but he did his best to stay as much as he could in Arendelle.

And when he left Ace took care of his family. (He didn't touch Elsa or Jack would kill him)

Malcom just disappeared. No one knew where he went. Jack guessed that he travelled forward in time, but of course no one believed him.

And Elsa and Jack?

They lived their lives the best they could. Even when Elsa knew that Jack would out live her...she promised him that she would always believe in him.

And that he would always be her guardian.

* * *

(Next chapter is the Epilogue!)


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

"Come on, come one, I gotta show you something!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

_10 years later_

Winter was running through the house. She was dragging her mother, Elsa with her.

"Winter, slow down!"

Winter, an 11 year old young girl with shoulder length white hair, blue eyes and a purple dress, dragged her mother with her.

She had a surprise for her mother. Today was Elsa's birthday. And Winter and the others had been serving her all day.

"Winter, calm down!" Yelled Elsa.

Winter didn't listen at her and dragged her out onto the streets.

They stopped and Elsa gasped.

"Happy birthday!"

Anna and every citizen was standing there. They were all trying to sing happy birthday, but it was such a big mess that Anna eventually got frustrated and told them to stop.

"Anna...Winter...you guys..." Said Elsa all teary.

"Aw, give Anna a break, she really tried her best." Said Kristoff.

Anna gave him a playful push.

"Shut it. Say, Elsa...since every citizen is here...remember 10 years ago? When you made a giant ice-"

"Oh, let me do it!" Interrupted Winter.

Elsa looked at her daughter with a smile. "Let's do it together."

"Okay, mom!"

Elsa and Winter stomped with their feet onto the ground. Ice immediately sprawled all over the street, covering it whole.

The citizens all immediately started to skate.

Elsa wanted to join them, but Anna stopped her.

"Say, Elsa, how about you and Winter go into the garden? Ace is there with a certain surprise."

"A certain surprise?"

Winter grabbed her mother's hand with a smile and dragged her to the garden.

Snow was covering the wet grass. Ace was sitting on the small ice harbor Jack made, but quickly stood up when he saw them enter.

"Ah, guys!"

"Ace?" Elsa cocked her head in confusion. "What is the big surprise?"

"Oh, you're going to love me for this."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right..."

Ace looked up to the sky and whistled on his fingers.

A figure suddenly jumped down in front of Elsa and Winter. He fell down so hard that some snow scattered onto Elsa and Winter.

The girls groaned and shoved the snow from their faces.

"Okay, Ace, just why?" Said Elsa as she shoved more snow from her dress. "If you want to..." She looked up and stood still.

"Hey snowflake."

Jack Frost smiled at her with that dumb smile of his. It had been three months since Elsa saw him. She was sure that he wouldn't show up, especially at her birthday...

"Jack!"

Elsa released her daughter's hand. She dashed forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

Jack felt the air leave his lungs.

"Elsa, I can't breathe!" He said.

"Oh sorry!" Elsa released him and stepped back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...hey Winter!"

Winter ran towards him. Jack grabbed her and held her up in the air.

"Geez, you're getting heavy!"

"I'm not heavy, dad!" Said Winter.

Jack laughed and put her back down.

Elsa looked at Ace. "Ace...how...?"

"I contacted the guardians. They thought that it would be alright to have Jack head home early..."

Elsa smiled at him. "Oh! Thank you!"

"No problem! Anything for you!"

Elsa blushed and pushed a hair behind her ear. "R-right..."

Ace kept smiling at her and Elsa kept blushing. Jack kept staring at the two in jealously. He hated it when Ace would do something nice and Elsa would blush. Not he didn't knew that she loved him, but moments like this were still really awkward. Even after 10 years.

"Hey, dad, how about you take mom for a ride?" Asked Winter, breaking the silence.

"For a ride..." Elsa stepped a bit back. "Oh, no! Jack, you don't..."

Jack grinned. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the waist.

"There we go!"

He flew up within a few seconds. Elsa closed her eyes and grasped his t-shirt tightly. She could feel the wind blowing through her ear. Jack flew higher and higher and higher...until he suddenly stopped.

"Elsa, dear, open your eyes."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She gasped.

They were above the clouds. There was a beautiful scenery. The sunlight just hit the clouds right.

"Jack...this is amazing..." Whispered Elsa.

"I thought that I would give you a special birthday present..." Jack pushed his lips against her forehead and whispered; "I bet that Ace can't give you this."

"Did you seriously get jealous?"

"What?! Ace is so perfect..."

Elsa giggled. "So what? I like my imperfect guardian."

"Imperfect? What about you, damsel in distress?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, you needed to be saved multiple times."

"So did you!" Elsa stared at him with an angry look. Jack looked back annoyed.

It lasted one minute until the two suddenly busted out in laughter.

"Pfft, sorry, but...your face!" Said Jack.

"Haha, oh my, after all this time...we never change, do we?"

Jack pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

He parted with a big blush. "You're right...we never change..."

"I like that..." Elsa gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Jack Frost."

"I love you too, Elsa...now let's go back!"

Without a warning Jack dashed back to the ground.

When they arrived Elsa stepped away from him with trembling legs.

"J-jack..." Mumbled Elsa. "Idiot, I can't take heights."

"Hey, guys!" Ace and Winter were standing a few meters away by the door. "We have cake!"

"Hmm, cake..." Jack licked his lips.

Elsa laughed. She forgot about her fear. "Okay, Frost, the first piece is for me!"

"As if!"

Jack smiled. He loved it when she laughed. It really was like a flower in bloom.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Let's go snowflake..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_23 years ago_

_"Who are you?" _

_Young princess Elsa looked up from her doll house. She was just playing when a strange guy flew through her window into her room._

_The guy opened his mouth to speak. "I'm.."_

_Elsa stood up. "Are you with him?"_

_If this guy was friends with the boogieman, then she should call her parents. Even though her father told her that the boogieman didn't exist and that she was just imagining things. But how could she imagine a guy like this?_

_"You're doing that."_

_Elsa felt ice appear under her feet. She knew that he was noticing her doing that, but she didn't care at this moment._

_"I asked you a question." Said Elsa._

_"No, I'm not with who ever you're talking about."_

_Elsa sighed in relief. Thank goodness. This guy was not evil. She could relax a bit._

_"My name is Jack Frost."_

_Elsa raised her eyebrows. Jack Frost? What a strange name...but he seemed nice...and her parents always taught her that some people...that they could change your own life...she shouldn't trust him...but somehow...she did. The first person in centuries that felt like someone she could trust._

_"I'm princess Elsa."_

_Jack Frost grinned. He bowed down in very funny way. Elsa started to giggle at this. _

_He closed his eyes. He held his hand against his chest._

_"The pleasure is all mine."_

THE END


	19. Final word

**Thanks for reading! It was amazing to write my first fanfic on this site and to finally finish it!**

**I started this two years ago in december. Then in 2015 I decided to put this story up on this site and to continue it here and let people enjoy it.**

**I don't know if I'm ever going to make a Frozen Guardian sequel. If I do, then it will be in a few months , If not, then...it's just done. (Look, sometimes good things just end. )**

**Anyway, I don't want to make this a final goodbye.**

**Just thank you for reading, for your support, for your favs and everything.**

**(I still have a ton of other Jelsa-stories, check them out!)**

**Thanks.**

_**Reallifewriterwoman**_

* * *

**Jack: Whoa, whoa, wait, wait! What do you mean goodbye?**

**Me: Uhm...it's just that I have other stories and I have a life.**

**Elsa: Oh, the name! I got it, haha-**

**Jack: Elsa, stop. You, writer...woman? What ever, look, your other stories are all AU. Drop those and continue this one.**

**Me: So is this story. Dude, do you honestly think that you two are going to end up together? Dreamworks and Disney hate each other.**

**Elsa: Huh? I thought that they were friends!**

**Me: Seriously? Since when are two rival companies good friends?**

**Elsa: Since...well...uhm...*sigh* Okay, you're right. But I love Jack.**

**Me: Good. And Jack?**

**Jack: I love Elsa, of course!**

**Me: Then it doesn't matter right? Look, you two might not end up in a movie or something, but in this story you two do. And in other stories too. And that's good, right?**

**Elsa: I guess so...**

**Jack: Right... *grins* hey, how about we go look at some m-rated fan art?**

**Elsa: Good idea! What is m-rated fan art?**

**Me: Uhm, guys...you shouldn't...**

**Jack: Elsa, Look! **

**Elsa: Oh, wtf? What the hell?! Why are people drawing me on top of you? And why are we naked?! Oh, no, no, no-**

**Me: I better go...**

**(Just kidding, I love your fan art! ;) )**


End file.
